Old Blue Crate
by King Rat
Summary: A fancily-dressed older gentleman buys passage on Serenity for himself and his large blue crate, with no specific destination. Who is he, and what's his real agenda? Strange things are afoot... Firefly/Doctor Who 3rd Doctor crossover.
1. Friendly

The Doctor property of the BBC. Firefly of course property of Joss 'the Boss' Whedon.

* * *

"And you keep all of this running yourself, you say?" The old man stroked his chin. "Quite impressive for one your age. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

She grinned. "Kaylee. Kaylee Frye. What's yours?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Really? We have another doctor on board, maybe you've met him. What are you a doctor of?" She leaned forward, eyes shining.

The Doctor leaned back slightly, and chuckled. "My, you're certainly a cheerful young lady! I'm really more of a generalist, myself. A bit of this, a bit of that... I've found it's all useful in what I do." He paused, then said, "And yes, I have met young Doctor Tam. We had a bit of a... conversation about my medical history. A most focused young man, and a brilliant physician, really."

"And what do you do?"

"Jehoshaphat, aren't you a curious one! I go places, do what I can to help, whatever it is... it's somewhat difficult to explain, I'm afraid."

Kaylee narrowed her eyes at him, but a small half-smile stayed on her face. "So you don't want to tell me right now. Shiny. But you know, you never really did tell me your name!" She started to give him a playful punch in the arm, but checked it quickly. "So what is it?"

He smiled just a smidgen more broadly. "Doctor John Smith, if you like. And starship engineering does happen to be one of the things I've dabbled in. Would you like to compare notes?"

"_Would _I?!"

--

Mal swung himself into the doorway. "Kaylee, is the engine going to be ready for..." The next words died on his lips.

Both Kaylee and and their elderly passenger sat bolt upright from an open panel and a box of weird parts. Both were spotted with engine grease; the old man seemed to have lost his fancy cape and coat, leaving him in a wine-red vest and a rather frilly shirt.

"What in 十九个燃烧地狱 is going on here?" he snapped.

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain," said the Doctor, standing up. "Your engineering officer is one of the most gifted I've seen in a long time, and I'm afraid I must have badgered her awfully until she would show me how she kept a Firefly-class ship running this long." He sighed. "I apologize. I will return to my quarters."

With that, he was past him and down the hallway.

Mal blinked. "Er..." He was about to continue, but suddenly found himself face-to-face with an extremely irritated Kaylee.

"Why'd you have to be so mean to that nice old man?" she said. "It's always nice to see someone at least trying to keep up with his field! I 'spect you'd like people to respect you when you reach that age!"

She folded her arms and glared at him.

Mal took a step back. Blinked.

Then, his face got back to it's more usual expression, and he took a decisive step forward.

"That's neither here nor there. We need these engines up to snuff for a good hard burn on this run. And you're to clear any strangers pokin' about our engines with me first. We don't want anymore unpleasantness on our long runs, _dong ma_?"

Kaylee gave him a hard look for a few seconds more before dropping her eyes with a sigh. "Aye, Cap'n," she said, and turned back to adjusting a bolt on the side of the engine.

--

十九个燃烧地狱 - nineteen burning hells

dong ma - do you understand?


	2. Useful

Author's note:

Just thought I'd play with the premise I came up with (Third Doctor on Serenity.) It may stay as random character interactions, or may develop into a full-blown story. We'll see, won't we?

The Doctor belongs to the BBC, Firefly belongs to Joss Whedon. I think. I do own some DVDs, somewhere...

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Zoe, that old man's downright creepifyin'."

Zoe Washburne regarded her Captain with a stoic expression. "What has he been doing?"

Mal hooked a thumb in his waistband, rubbed his eyes. "That's just it. Wandering about, fraternizin' with the crew, acting all harmless..." He frowned. "I don't know. Something about the eyes, may be. Or those clothes. Why is someone dressin' that fancy buying passage on a freighter, anyway?"

"He did pay us quite well, sir," said Zoe. "Personally, I thought his explanation was a little off, but not dangerous."

"That crate he brought on-" Mal started.

"Sir," she said gently(1), "you've been worrying yourself ragged over this next job for the last four days. Maybe you should get some rest?"

"It's the first work we've been able to get for the last month!" snapped Mal. He immediately looked contrite. "Hell, maybe you're right. I can't very well be runnin' this job on fumes and Simon's coffee."

Just then, Wash's voice came over the intercom. Both looked up.

_**"Captain, I really think you need to take a look at this."**_

Mal looked at Zoe, then gave a groan. "Comin' up," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal and Zoe ducked the door as they stepped into Serenity's bridge. Wash looked up from his controls, and threw a smile at his wife. "Hey, honey."

Zoe gave him a smile in return. "Hey."

"Oohkay, much as I hate to be cuttin' to the chase amongst all the lovey dovey looks, you did call me up here with some urgentness. So, what's happening?" He folded his arms and looked out the main forward windows. "Another Alliance cruiser? Bounty hunter? What?"

Wash, now lounging back in his pilot's chair, rolled his eyes. "Nothing out there, Mal. As a matter of fact, it's something right here. In my controls." He gestured at the array of dials, knobs and screens before him.

Mal studied the control panel, frown deepening. "So, ya wanna be a little more specific?" he said, finally.

"Come on, Mal!" exclaimed Wash. "You're not a half-bad pilot-"

"Thanks," said Mal dryly.

"-so I'm sure you can spot it. Here's a little hint. It's something that shouldn't be there, but is."

Mal took another careful look. Star triangulation grid, rad level indicator, hull integrity, fuel tanks...

"Wash," he said, "'Bout how long would you say we're out of Bellephron?"

"I'd say about two more days," Wash replied. He leaned forward. "Did you find it?"

"Of a surety." He leaned forward and tapped the fuel gauge's screen. "We got a busted gauge? Shouldn't we be down to, oh, a quarter by now?"

"Don't I know it," said Wash. He actually smirked. "Diagnostics checked out, all systems on my bridge are a-ok." He brought one arm back around his wife's waist and looked up at her. "Gosh honey, aren't mysteries fun?"

"Some are, dear," she replied, patting his arm. She looked back up at Mal. "Sir?"

Mal frowned in thought, then leaned forward and pressed a button. "Kaylee?"

_**"Yeah, Cap'n?"**_

Mal shot the others a look. "Kaylee, it sounds... quieter in there."

_**"Yeah, Doctor Smith helped me give her a tune-up. Might'a gotten more done, you hadn't chased him off."**_

Both Wash's and Zoe's eyebrows went up at that. Wash's grin seemed to widen slightly at the clear note of disapproval in the normally sunny engineers voice. "Oh no, Mal," said Wash, chuckling. "Did you chase the favorite uncle out of the living room?"

Mal shot him a look. "Don't you start, now." He turned back toward the intercom. "Was one of the things you worked on the fuel array?"

_**"Oh yeah!"**_ Even through the intercom, her enthusiasm was apparent, and infectious._** "He showed me some new ways to work around what we had to improve our fuel efficiency by, oh..."**_

"At least two hundred percent." Wash tapped the gauge again, then glanced up at the captain. "Even the best Alliance engineers working with top-of-the-line tech ain't managed that, and this Doctor Smith does it with the parts we have?" He let out a slow whistle, then seemed deep in thought. "By my estimates, that old man's saved us at least eighty platinum in fuel already."

_**"That's right! And just imagine what we'd be able to do if we actually got some of the new parts you promised to get on the last run."**_

"Looks like the man just made it possible for us to keep flyin' another month, even if we do blow this job," said Zoe. "Still having misgivings, sir?"

"Yep," said Mal. "Still gonna keep an eye on him. But... I suppose it wouldn't be too harmful to let him stay on for a while. Kaylee, thanks for the report."

_**"Anytime, Cap'n."**_

He shut the intercom off, then turned to the other two. Zoe was expressionless, aside from a raised eyebrow. Wash, on the other hand, had a full grin goin' that was annoying Mal no end. "Don't you have some piloting to be doing?" he said.

The grin didn't leave his face. "Aye-aye, captain," he said, and swung his chair back toward the controls, pausing only a moment to kiss his wife. "Be seein' you, lambie-toes. Please make sure the big bad captain doesn' give our guest a heart attack with his scowly manner."

"I'll try, dear," she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Well, gently for Zoe, anyway.


	3. Pepper

12/19/2008 : Edited to clarify a few things.

* * *

Another dinner aboard the _Serenity. _

Everyone sat around the main table in the dining/kitchen area. Everyone, that is, except Wash, who was on cooking duty for the day.

"Ta-da!" He came out of the kitchenette bearing a steaming platter, with a vaguely pig-shaped lump on it.

"What's that _go se_?" said Jayne with a frown. He sniffed at it, and turned his head. He got an elbow in his ribs from Kaylee.

"For your information," said Wash as he set the platter down,"it's roast pig. At least, "he said, taking another look at his creation, "it's got the barbecue flavoring we picked up."

"Probably tastes like your shirt," grumbled Jayne. He picked up a serving spoon anyway, and was about to dig in, when Mal raised his hand. "Hold on, Jayne. Let's let our guest get here first."

"Hunh?" Jayne stopped, spoon already halfway back to his plate. "What guest?"

"Cap'n invited that Doctor Smith ta come an' eat with us, seein' as he helped me with the engines and all!" said Kaylee. "You won't be sorry Cap'n, he's real nice."

"...Yes, Kaylee, I was just gettin' to that," said Mal with a look.

Jayne gave Zoe and Mal a look in turn. They both just stared blandly back.

"He looks good in red."

All of them at the table whirled to look at River. None reacted more so than Jayne, who had already flinched half-out of his seat, knocking it down.

"她不會敢驢的的的地獄," he said, eyes steady on the girl, stumbling back. Mal had slammed his mug down, a frown on his face, glaring at Simon.

"Doc," he said tightly, "thought you said she was all good an' treated before she came here."

Simon had already turned to his sister, and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. "She was... is," he said. "River? _Mei mei_?"

River smiled at him, oblivious to the looks from the rest of the crew. "Don't you think so, Simon?"

"Don't I think so... what, River?"

"He's all velvet and lace and bows and charm, like Victorian heroes of Earth-That-Was." She swirled her arms about, somehow doing a formal dance step while still seated. "They all want their turn with the Doctor."

"She seems slightly smitten with the fellow," said Book with a wry smile, "but I hardly think that's dangerous."

"Dangerous? What's dangerous?" said a voice from the doorway.

"Doctor Smith," said Mal, rising from his seat to shake the man's hand."Good of you to join us."

Doctor Smith smiled. "My thanks to you for the honor of joining your fine crew for dinner."

He sat down in the offered chair. He straightened the cuffs of his shirt, moving the lace aside, and brushed at the blue velvet sleeves of his coat, before looking down the table at Shepard Book.

"Can we start eatin' now?" said Jayne.

Doctor Smith gave him a surprised look. "Oh, pardon me," he said. "I thought with a man of the cloth on board, there would be Grace said first."

Both Book and Jayne looked to the head of the table. At the captain's nod, Book lowered his head and brought his hands together. The rest of the crew did the same, with various degrees of reluctance.

"Lord, we thank you for this bounty which is placed before us, and for the Providence which has brought us here to partake of it. In Your name, Amen."

"Amen," chorused some of the crew, and they began digging in to the food.

"That was rather brief," whispered Doctor Smith to the Shepherd.

"Jayne was getting a little antsy for his dinner," whispered Book. "Not a good idea to keep that man waiting."

"Got that right," said Jayne through a mouthful of food.

They were all just eating for a while, the crew trading their usual banter and stories. Kaylee pointed her mug at Doctor Smith.

"Doctor Smith!"

"Yes, Ms. Frye?"

Kaylee blushed. "Just Kaylee, I told you that! Anyway," she said, "River here thinks you look good in red."

He smiled, glancing down at his deep blue velvet coat, then up at the girl indicated. "Is that so? Then I'll have to make sure I wear it more..." his voice trailed off, as he stared at River with a slightly puzzled expression. "Young lady? Is something wrong?"

At that, Simon (and the rest of the crew) turned to look at River, who had already pushed away from the table slightly. Her face was white, her lips trembling. Her eyes seemed to be focussed on something on the table, but too glassy...

"Pepper..."

"Pepper? What about pepper?" said Simon gently, but urgently.

Several people had already gotten up from their chairs, including Doctor Smith. Some, like Jayne, had backed off. Others, like Book and Inara, moved in closer. Doctor Smith joined this group.

"The pepper pots..."

"Pepper pots? River, what-"

"Why, Simon?" She whirled to look her brother in the eyes, face full of fear. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Why are they so full of hate? Why do they hate so much?" Out of the corner of his eye, Book saw Doctor Smith take a step back, his face pale.

"_Mei mei_," said Simon soothingly," they're just full of pepper, I promise..."

"NO!" River shrieked. "The pepper pots are so full of hate, they hate all! They want to end us! They scream!" She clutched at the sides of her head.

"River-"

"They scream!" wailed River. "EXTERMINATE!" She lashed out with the edge of her hand, and sent the condiment tray spinning off, narrowly missing Wash's head.

Doctor Smith dove forward, brushing Simon aside. He grasped River's head on either side.

"River," he said with an urgent tone,"listen to me. They will be stopped." River thrashed about, but his grip held firm. "Listen to me! The pepper pots may hate, but they will be stopped. They will always be stopped. I swear it! The Doctor will stop them!"

At that, she went limp. "Yes," she whispered, "the Doctor will stop them..."

He stood back up, straightening his coat, as Simon rushed back to help his sister. Mal glared.

"Doctor Smith," he said, "could I have a word?"

Smith looked him in the face, then sighed. "Of course, captain." He exited the dining room, Mal following close behind. Zoe started after, but he cut her off with a wave. "You make sure this thing's under control," he said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

As they entered Doctor Smith's quarters, he turned around. "Captain, I can explain." He looked with mild surprise into Mal's fury-reddened face.

"Oh, you better start explainin', 'Doctor'," snarled Mal. "I'm gettin' real tired of passengers tearing up my boat! Now you tell me what's in your head that scared her so bad!"

"In my head? In _my_ head?!" Doctor Smith's expression suddenly went from mildy confused to enraged. Mal took a step back as Smith stepped forward, an accusing finger jabbing at him. "You failed to inform me, _Captain_, that there was a psychic aboard," he said, his tone quiet, but heavy with menace.

"Now wait a min-"

"Not only that," he said, "but one not only untrained, but obviously abused and broken!"

Mal knew that the man's voice hadn't risen, he'd done nothing dangerous. So why was he suddenly so gorram scared? The terror was washed down his spine...

He felt his hand, of its own accord, whip down to his holster and bring his gun up-

The Doctor's arm _blurred_-

and Mal suddenly found himself staring at his now-empty hand. He felt a thump, and looked down to find his pistol back in its holster, just as if he'd never drawn it.

"Sir," came Zoe's voice from outside, "everything okay in there?"

That seemed to bring him back. "Uh, yeah," he called."

"You sure, sir?"

He took a look back at Doctor Smith. His face was impassive.

"Yeah, we're shiny," he called back.

They listened to her footsteps recede. Mal turned back.

"Captain," said Doctor Smith,"I apologize. Miss Tam must have picked up one of my own more... unpleasant memories. I will keep myself more shielded for the remainder of my stay."

"You're a Reader?"

"Of a sort," he said. "I hope that clears up this unpleasantness between us."

Mal sighed shakily. "I suppose so," he muttered. His face was still red, but not from anger. He turned to leave.

"Captain?"

Mal stopped. "Yeah?"

"I can understand your reaction here; you felt your crew was under attack."

Doctor Smith stepped closer, and looked into his eyes.

"But if you ever point a pistol at me again, Captain Reynolds, there will be consequences."

Mal simply nodded, and left.


	4. Doctor

**_One day till landfall._**

It wasn't mealtime, but the crew were meeting in the dining room. They sat in their usual places, paying varying degrees of attention to Mal as he pored over a diagram, marked at several points.

River sat a couple feet away from the table, her knees drawn up to her chin and feet flat on the seat of the chair. She was staring off in the general direction of the rest of them, but otherwise showed no sign of recognition of her surroundings. Simon stepped away from the table a moment to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"River? Are you all right?"

"She's sorry."

Simon waited.

"She's very sorry for embarrassing kin again. Knows spicy condiments are not the enemy." She went silent, then poked at her toes absently.

"That's good, River. That's... that's progress."

"She wishes she could help with the Captain's latest game, but is always picked last to play."

She looked up at Simon, the ghost of a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. "Won't always be that way. She'll get to score the winning point yet."

Kaylee smiled as she saw Simon go all misty-eyed at this, even as his sister's eyes returned to their far-off, glassy stare - then turned away as Wash waved for her attention on a very pertinent engines capacity concern. She gave another, more private, smile as he returned to the table beside her, brushing against her arm in the process.

Jayne watched the scene seated a few feet away in the opposite direction, honing and polishing yet another of his wide array of combat knives with a whetstone and a worn, but clean, blue cloth. No-one mistook the fact that he had taken the farthest point away from River for this meeting; he had of late been a little edgy around 'that 吃奶酪 moon-brain,' as he referred to her, and her breakdown at the mealtime a few days ago hadn't helped his opinion of her.

One new person attending the meeting still had a few of them casting worried glances at him as they went into some of the less savory aspects of their latest job.

"Um, Mal," said Simon,"I know he's helped us out a lot, and... well, I suppose it's kind of funny that I'm bringing this up, but..."

"Something on your mind, Doc?"

"It's just- Doctor Smith," he said, casting an apologetic glance toward the man in question, "no offense, you've helped us with a lot of things, but frankly... we're... not always completely lawful in the jobs we take."

Mal barked a laugh, causing all eyes to go to him. "What my ship's doctor is tryin' to put so delicately, Smith, is that we oftimes end up smugglers. Criminals. Just enough to pay the bills, o' course. An' he seems to think you might turn he an' his sister in, or otherwise be compromisin' our little gambit. That about what you were sayin', Doc?" He kept his eyes locked on the Doctor's, giving him a flat smile.

The Doctor smiled back. "I have no problem with that," he said. "You conduct your business as you see fit. I'll let you know if I find it objectionable."

"Well, that's right shiny of-"

"Oh, and my name is not John Smith."

"What?"

All eyes were on the Doctor now. Jayne looked up from his work, a half-smirk on his face. "Told ya it sounded phony," he said.

Mal coughed, frowned at Jayne, then turned his attention back to the old man. "Yes, well," he said, "we figured it was a fake name - man can't be too careful in this line o' work." He frowned. "You sayin' you're gonna trust us with your real name? Don't get me wrong, you're a right nice ol' gent and all, gettin' along with everyone, but do you really think no one's gonna -"

The Doctor interrupted him. "I highly doubt anyone would be able to connect any significance to it in this particular sector," he said.

"And the others?"

"Those, too."

Sheapard Book took the initiative now. "Well, 'Doctor Smith,'" he said earnestly, "perhaps you could dispel this wonderfully-crafted tension, and tell us?"

The Doctor laughed. "Fair enough," he said. "My name is the Doctor."

Wash frowned at this. "Sorry, sorry. That just doesn't sound right. Doctor... of engineering? Doctor what??"

"Just the Doctor, I'm afraid," said the Doctor. "I adopted the 'John Smith' alias some time ago just to avoid such questions. There's no intention to usurp Doctor Tam's title aboard this ship, of course. I had really meant to avoid that."

He paused, stroking his chin. He chuckled

"After all, 'Doctor John Smith' does take a bit too long to say, anyway."


	5. Badger

Halfway to Badger's hideout, Mal's luck seemed to run out, as usual.

"You want me to what?! Be your... your psychic hound? I will do no such thing!"

"Easy, Doctor, easy," said mal, hands raised. "Just thought, man o' your talents could give us a hand with Badger, see if he's gonna be keepin' his word an' what not." He glanced around, hoping no-one was listening in on their conversation. "Really, not disrespectin' or nothing."

"Then what ruttin' use is he?" growled Jayne from behind him. "You said he was a Reader, an' not broken like the moon-brain. Even said he'd be comin' along ta keep Badger in line."

Mal glanced back at him. "Jayne?"

"Yeah?"

"Not helpin'."

He turned back to the Doctor. "I just thought, Doc, since you wanted to talk to him anyway, that-"

"That's how you've been using that girl? As a sniffer dog?" The Doctor looked disgusted. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Ca-"

Mal, abruptly stone-faced, cut him off. "Hold it right there." He set down his end of the box Jayne and he were carrying between them. "I think I've had quite enough of your preachifyin' on my motives. We've gone far out of our way in gettin the Doc what he needs to help his sister, and as far as usin' her as a trouble detector, well," he said, stepping closer, "everyone on my boat pulls their weight, in some way. Everyone. You have a problem with that, you can get your fancy duds and silly blue crate off my ship."

He stooped back down to grab the handle on the box, then straightened up. "Let's get movin'."

* * *

As they approached the guards at the front door, Mal glanced over. "So you're following through on this after all?"

"I said I would be coming here," said the Doctor. "Besides, I never said I wouldn't help, just not in that fashion."

The guards took their time patting each one of them down... or at least that would have been their normal procedure. Instead, they got a dangerous flat look from Zoe as she handed over her gun, and an intimidating glower from Jayne as he did likewise. One younger-looking fellow stepped toward Jayne, but another, more seasoned hand held him back.

"Take it easy, kid," said the older fellow. "Jayne wouldn't hold out on us, now would ya, Jayne?"

"But how do we know he ain't holdin' out?"

Jayne smiled. "Ya don't."

Meanwhile, the Doctor had finally assented to a light pat-down from a (grudgingly respectful) middle-aged man with lank and manky black hair and an oily walrus mustache. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a short-handled metal device with a steel ball at one end.

"What is this?" he said, waving it in front of the Doctor's face.

"Oh, just a little gadget I picked up somewhere," said the Doctor, plucking it from the man's fingers."Sonic screwdriver. Completely harmless, see?" He pointed it at his hand and flipped a let out a low humming sound, but nothing else seemed to happen. The man stared at him a long moment, then waved the group on, pausing only to relieve Mal of his sidearm.

Jayne and Mal set the heavy box down, while Zoe and Jayne took up their usual positions. The Doctor still seemed preoccupied with his 'sonic screwdriver', waving it about a bit more before pocketing it again.

"Well, Malcolm, keeping us waiting as usual I see. Jayne, Zoe - 'ang on, who's the toff, then?"

Before them, behind his papers-and-garbage strewn, battered desk, sat Badger. As usual, he had opted for the ''ragged slumlord's parody of a businessman' look, right down to the greasy, battered bowler hat perched atop his none-too-clean noggin.

"This is the Doctor," said Mal. "Now, as far as payment-"

"A new sawbones, eh?" said Badger, leaning forward. "What, you running off with smugglers for one last thrill, old man? Or did 'Captain' Reynolds 'ere persuade you some other way?" He stood up, and walked around to the front of his desk, before turning again to address Mal.

"Sorry, then, Mal, but you see, someone done gone and been impolite to my buyer. Long story short, 'e went and got on the wrong side of a card game wiv Rocko Chiang and got hisself snuffed."

"Not seein' how that's my problem," said Mal in a slightly darker tone. On cue, Jayne and Zoe stepped forward. "My part of the job is done; you got your stuff. That's the part I get paid for."

"Not if I don't 'ave use for it," retorted Badger. "Just a bunch of scrap clutterin' up my storehouse, is what it would be."

"I'd say that, businessman that you are, you could honor your original contract and easily find another buyer, " said the Doctor. "The street value of those items could be-"

Badger rounded on him, livid. "You tellin' me how to run my shop?!"

"Well, no, I-"

Badger snapped his fingers, and two men stepped forward. "Soames, Tai, teach this old fop a lesson in manners!"

The Doctor found himself propelled forward into a clear space of floor, with the two men facing him. One held a short length of pipe, the other a wicked looking fighting knife.

The one with the pipe snickered. "Don't look like this should take too long."

Mal started forward. "Badger, wait-" He found several guns pointed at him, and stepped back. He glanced over at the scene.

The Doctor had fallen back into a fighting stance, circling about carefully. The two men, seeing this, had fallen back a little themselves, but the evil grins had not left their faces.

"Well, Malcolm," said Badger with a smirk," If you can't discipline your own crew, I'll have to do it for you."

Mal, along with Zoe and Jayne, was looking over Badger's shoulder with increasing surprise, and not a little mirth. Jayne had a half-smirk on, himself. "Ol' guy can move," he muttered.

Badger turned- to find a very different scene than he had expected.

The Doctor and the two men circled as before, only now, both men had lost their cocky looks; there was also evidence that their attacks hadn't just been dodged. The man with the pipe now had a slightly unsteady gait, as well as several bruises. The knife-wielder was bleeding from several cuts on his upper body.

A few men on the sidelines were adding their own cheers or catcalls.

The Doctor sidestepped another swipe from the pipe, 'helping' the man past him with a hand to his elbow. The man staggered forward, then turned with a growl.

"Ah, are you watching now, mister Badger?" said the Doctor, sounding a little nettled. "Could you tell me when my 'lesson' is supposed to start?"

"What're ya waiting for?" yelped Badger. "Take 'im out!"

"Very well," said the Doctor. As the man with the pipe charged him again, he sidestepped, then brought his hand down on the back of his neck in an open-handed chop.

The man wobbled forward a few more feet, before dropping into a heap on the floor.

"Now then, Mister Badger..."

The man with the knife had drawn up and launched himself at the Doctor's back, the blade in his hands an almost indistinct arc of spinning fury.

The Doctor simply stood there, his back to him, a grim smile on his face. The man approached, closer and faster...

**_"Hai!"_**

Without turning around, the Doctor's hand shot back, easily avoiding the flashing blade and latching onto the man's wrist, yanking forward. Then, with another move, the Doctor somehow suddenly lofted the man over his head and into a small knot of the gunmen, scattering them like ninepins!

Fortunately, a solid wall soon stopped his flight, and the man collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Badger had seen enough.

His hand darted toward the top secret panel of his desk...

He felt the flat, cold steel of a knife on the underside of his chin, and froze.

His eyes went left, tracing down the remaining length of the knife, the arm, and onto Jayne's practiced feral grin.

"Gotta tell you, Badger, we've been feelin' a mite neglected over here," drawled Mal.

"You're finished here, Reynolds, you hear me?" said Badger through gritted teeth. "Finished! 'Nother member of your crew puttin' on airs and-"

Mal chuckled. "I was tryin' to tell you, right off. He ain't my crew."

Badger's eyes went back over to the Doctor, still standing sedately a few feet away. His injured men had since gathered themselves up, and most of the rest had their weapons trained in the group's general direction. "Then who is he?"

"He's ridin' in my ship, true enough, but just as a passenger. He said he might be interested in doin' business with you." Mal glanced back over at the Doctor himself, then shook his head. "Can't imagine why; after all, I told him all about you myself. But he seemed pretty sure... leastwise, he was before we got here. Can't say you havin' your boys try to rough him up would help his buyin' mood."

Badger's eyes went back to Mal, then over to Zoe. "Is that so?"

"It is," said Zoe.

"Well, as long as that's settled," said Badger, irritated, "would ya mind calling off your dog, 'ere?'

Mal kept his eyes on Badger. "Jayne!"

"Aw, Mal, you heard what he called me!"

"That's far enough, Jayne. Don't want to upset the nice gentlemen any further." He glanced around at the muzzles of the guns which had stayed on them, and noticed that the Doctor had wandered over to the box, pried it open and was looking over the odd contents with interest.

"Doctor!"

"Hm?" The Doctor let the box close and stepped back. "Sorry, just wanted to ascertain what was so valuable and worthless all at once."

"He's right, actually," said Badger, who had gone back around his desk and sat down. He looked a bit more at ease without a dagger at his throat, but not by much. "The bloke who was lookin' to pay for it was offering a lot... but near as I could find out from my other sources, I wouldn't be able to get a single other buyer. It's junk." He leaned back, and favored Mal with a tolerant smile. "So you see, Malcolm, I wasn't lying. I did intend ta keep our deal... really not good business otherwise. But in point of fact, I can't afford it now."

Jayne bristled. "We came crawlin' into this 猴子舔 rat's den for _nothin'_ ?" He started to step forward, but Zoe's arm went across his chest. "Easy, Jayne, not here," she said.

The Doctor spoke up suddenly. "I believe I could solve both your problems," he said.

Both groups turned toward him.

"Mister Badger," he said, "What would you say if I could guarantee a buyer for these items?"

"I'd say you're barmy," said Badger with a smirk. "Really, who would want it?"

"You'd be suprised," said the Doctor calmly. "I've some contacts of my own who would be very interested in such things." He leaned forward, fists on the table. "Here's the deal I'm going to make you, and everyone leaves happy," he said.

Badger leaned forward, smirk still in place, ready to shoot him down.

"I can absolutely guarantee finding a buyer for those items - and at a better price than what you were going to get," he said. "All you have to do is pay Captain Reynolds what you agreed - no more, no less - and once it's in your possession, I put you in touch with them."

Badger sat back, staring thoughtfully at the Doctor for a full minute. Finally he spoke.

"All right, I'll bite," he said. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small bag, weighing it in his hand. He tossed it to Mal, who caught it and shook it. It jingled.

"It's all there," said Badger. "Count it if you like."

"I'll trust you," said Mal. "For now."

"Well, 'Doctor'," said Badger, a slight edge to his voice, "so who's your mysterious buyer? Keep very close in mind, just who is surrounded by whose heavily-armed men."

The Doctor smiled. "Why yes, Mister Badger, I'd be glad to purchase these items from you."

"Eh?"

"**WHAT**?"

The first was from Badger, the second from Mal and Jayne, a chorus.

Mal sidled very close to the Doctor. "Are you tellin' me," he hissed, "that this was your plan the whole time?!"

"Of course not, Captain," said the Doctor. "I had no idea what was in that crate of yours, just like you have no idea what's in mine. However, plans can be such changeable things, can't they?"

"That they are," said Mal, stepping back.

Badger came back around the desk, smiling. "Right,then! That'll be three hundred pla-"

"Not just yet!" said the Doctor. "Now, we dicker."

"Dicker?" Badger's face clouded. "You said-"

"I said you'd get more than you had been promised otherwise," said the Doctor. "I don't think that you would value just money, would you? Social contacts, invitations, that sort of thing- that has to have value to you too, correct?"

"Well..."

"I'm sure you have a negotiations area that's a little more secure than this?"

Badger nodded, then, giving a signal to his men, ducked out of the room under a large cloth hanging. The Doctor followed.

"We going to be waiting for him, sir?" said Zoe.

"Looks like," said Mal. He took another look at all the men surrounding him, then back at the box.

"Dunno what he wants in there, but at least we got paid this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later, and they were getting a little antsy.

"Hope things are going all right in there."

As if in answer, Badger and the Doctor came back into the room. They were talking in an animated fashion, and Badger was laughing uproariously at something the Doctor said.

Badger walked up to Mal, wiping his eyes. "Oh, my. You sure missed out on this one, Mal - he'd probably have been better for your crew than a few of the others! Shrewd!" He shot the Doctor an admiring look. "Kinda reminds me of me old man."

He allowed them out without further comment, having their weapons returned. He even offered to have transport for them back to their ship, but Mal declined.

On the way back...

"What did you trade him?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, some platinum, the names and letters of introduction to some fellows I know off-planet, and a few old Alliance stocks I had lying around."

Mal frowned. "Alliance?"

The Doctor turned his head toward him. "From before the War, Captain Reynolds. Long before."

They walked in silence a bit longer, then Jayne spoke up. "Givin' in ta what he wanted, ain't it gonna make it harder for us to deal with the next time?"

"Oh, I doubt it," said the Doctor. "If he does happen to use those contacts, he's going to find himself going from 'top of the heap' as it were, to being a very small fish in a vast ocean." He started to laugh.

After a moment, the others joined in as well.


	6. Prey

Mal sat in the cockpit of Serenity, ship's night causing the small, spartan bridge to be lit only by the mix of blue, soft white and pale green light from the various gauges. He watched the main view port with a detached air, only stealing a quick glance at one or another of the gauges and dials as it signaled something slightly off about their course or another system. His hands roamed the console in much the same way; in the main, they knew this dance well enough that he could let them take care of themselves. Well, most of the time. He paused in working a sticky adjustment on the auxiliary thrust, and gave a rueful shake of his head; was no slouch, but he couldn't hold a candle to Wash at this pilotin' business. Just as well that he was asleep; he'd be laughin' up a storm at that last maneuver.

He reached down under the console for a small hatch, opened it, pulled a knob, and... frowned. His fingers felt about in the small cubbyhole. Smooth metal met his fingers, and... "What the hell!" He pulled back his hand. Scowling, he reached over to a small pocket in the side of the chair, pulling out a small flashlight and flicking it on. He got down off the chair onto hands and knees and peered into the hole.

"蓬松兔宝宝烈您的骨肉!"

What met his eyes was unexpected, to say the least. Three extra buttons, a knob converted to a different metric, and... he played the light over the inside panel of the hatch... paneling replaced with a shinier alloy.

He reached in further, sliding aside another panel, and pulled out a small cloth bag. He looked in, and breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least that stash of emergency funds was still there. He replaced it in the hidden recess, just as he heard the door to the rear open. He closed the hatch and stood up. He looked up, to see their new (and most profitable) passenger standing in the doorway.

"Evenin', Doctor. Couldn't sleep?"

"I find I don't need very much sleep these days. Gives me more time with my thoughts, and my work."

Mal gestured toward the other end of the bridge. "Have a seat."

The Doctor ducked slightly as he stepped further onto the bridge, glancing out the window as he did so. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that sight; the stars, endless space...," he said, lowering himself into one of the spare seats."I don't think anyone should, really."

He sighed.

"I thought I might never see it again, one time," he said softly.

He took a small device out of one pocket, and began to fiddle at it with a small screwdriver he had in his other hand. After a moment, he noticed that Mal had gotten back to his feet and was looking at him with a poker-faced expression.

"Is something the matter, Captain?"

Mal watched him a moment more, then shook his head. "Doctor," he said, "have you been doing any work on the guidance systems or thrusters?"

The Doctor gave him a quizzical look. "I did do some work on the main console and engines at our last landing, once we got in the new supplies," he said. "I think I've done about as much as I can, though. This ship would a complete refit before I could-"

Mal waved him off. "It's not that, Doc, though it's right nice of you to help with that." _More than nice_, Mal thought. _Settin' us years in advance of Alliance shipbuilding?_ He was gonna have to work out how to keep those mods from attracting undue attention in the future. "The main concern I have is fixin' the emergency flight systems so I can't use them... well, in an emergency!" He turned the light back on, and shined it at the small hatch he'd been poking around in just then.

"Couldn't find them?" The Doctor got to his feet, a concerned look on his face. He put the small device back into his pocket, crouched down, and opened the hatch. He peered in. "They all appear to be there, Captain," he said, after a few moments of study. "All we did was fine-tune the controls and install some switches to enable one to control or patch into other systems." He stood back up, dusting himself off. "In an emergency."

Mal walked back over at sat back in the main pilot's chair, checking over the main screens. He turned back toward the Doctor. "Shiny an' all that, but why didn't you tell me? I am the captain of this boat!" He leaned forward with a scowl. "Somethin' could have happened, and I wouldn't know the controls of my own ship!"

The Doctor raised his hands. "I know, Captain, I know," he said. "Wash and I agreed that you needed to be told." He frowned thoughtfully. "We also agreed that he should be the one to brief you, in his office as pilot."

"Well, he didn't!" Mal's brow furrowed.

"Well, then, I suppose I had better tell you about some of the upgrades, then." The Doctor straightened up, and paced over to the main console. "The response time on the flight yoke and engine burn level was improved, as well as maneuvering jets," he said. "You may be finding them handling a little looser than before, correct?"

Mal nodded. _No wonder he'd been having trouble with course corrections this far out!_

"Well, most of the work I did was in fine-tuning sensors and replacing worn-out parts - sorry, but there's only so much even I can do-"

"No worries Doc, you've done more than-"

"-but I was able to add one thing. I'm very glad we were able to keep that crate out of Badger's hands," he said. "If he had actually shown it to someone who was knowledgeable in such things, well..." He paused. "Things could have gotten a little unpleasant."

"I've been meanin' to ask," said Mal. "What is in that crate, anyway?"

The Doctor smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, it was quite a surprise to find it here!" he said. "It was..."

He suddenly cocked his head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He saw that the Doctor was staring intently at a monitor, so he turned to look. "Oh, that's the hold cameras, Doc-"

The Doctor leaped to his feet, brushed past Mal and was already running out the door. His face had been several shades lighter- and his expression deadly.

"-tor."

**Uh-oh.**

Mal turned back to the controls fast as he could, fighting to keep the ship on course. He looked back up toward where the Doctor had been staring moments before.

On the monitor, a globe of strange reddish light shot through with green and yellow lightning appeared to be floating in mid-air!

It also appeared to be trying to batter its way into the Doctor's blue crate.

WHAM. WHAM **WHAM** _**WHAM**_

The bridge shuddered in time with each collision.

The intercom sprang to life, in a confused babble.

_"Mal, you need a hand?"_ Wash.

_"Dear, just get some pants on and get your sweet butt up there!"_ Zoe, in the background. Mal would have smirked at that one, if his ship (and himself) hadn't been so badly shaken.

_"What the 乳酪桶 hell's goin' on?"_ Jayne.

_"Captain, please tell me this is just normal turbulence." _Simon.

In the background, River spoke in a quiet singsong that chilled Mal to the core...

_**"The disease has found the Doctor, the hunter is the prey."**_


	7. Red

Author's note: Edited 4/12/09

* * *

Mal reached up and flipped three control switches, then his hand came down on the main intercom buttons. "Jayne, Zoe, fill your hands and get down to the hold - we got one hell of a stowaway. Wash, get yourself up here pronto. Doc - " he paused. "Doc, you stand by, and could you see to your sister and find out what the 土豆泥舞蹈 she's talkin' about? That last bit was all manner of alarmin'."

Various "Aye, Captain"s, grunts, and one "Ahh... I'll see what I can do," came babbling back through the speaker.

Mal let the button go and went back to trying to keep the ship as steady as he could. "Hope they get there before that blasted thing shakes my boat apart," he muttered. He took another worried glance at the monitors, where the battering continued, then stopped as the Doctor ran on-camera, shouting something inaudible and pulling the small gadget he'd been working on out of his pocket.

* * *

Jayne cursed as he yanked on his pants. That 大螯虾乳酪牛排 freeloader had interrupted one of the best kinda dreams. "Better hope Zoe gets there first, boy," he said, as he grabbed a huge pistol from the wall. " 'Cause I ain't takin' this one lightly." He climbed out of his room, and charged over to the door to the hold, and heard footsteps running down the stairs.

he ran out into the hold, and brought the pistol up. He paused a second. "What the gorram hell?"

Zoe had already taken up a position further down the stairs, rifle trained on the scene below. Her face was just its usual cool under fire mask, but he knew she was confused as he was.

Down on the floor of the hold, near the tall blue crate, the Doctor was facing off against... a glowing red ball of something, hovering in midair. He was pointing a device at it; whatever it was was too small to make out properly. It seemed to be effective enough in the Doctor's opinion, though. His face was grim as he kept the device trained on the ball and circled warily. He seemed to be trying to get between it and the box.

" 被合并的帽子," said Jayne. Then, "What the hell we supposed to do, Doc?"

The Doctor kept his eyes and concentration where they were, but called back, "You can put those away, for one thing. Your weapons are totally useless."

"Work well enough for me, ol' man," said Jayne, frowning. He still didn't have a handle on the scene in front of him, but he knew tense situations. He was good at those; mostly makin' them for other people. He kept a steady bead on the ball, flicking the gun's safety off.

"For pity's sake!" barked the Doctor. "There's nothing you can do, I need to handle this myself, with no... Oh, no!"

He said this last as the glowing orb seemed to pause in its dance with the Doctor, who stepped forward, frantically working the device. It then began to drift toward Jayne and Zoe's position!

"Run, blast it!" shouted the Doctor. "_Run!_"

Too bad Jayne weren't the running sort. He opened fire on it, Zoe doing the strategic withdrawal thing as she began to pull back, firing, cocking and firing all the while.

The bullets were hitting the ball, and flaring out in a burst of flame each time one hit its surface. It kept coming.

* * *

Kaylee felt the ship lurch the first time, and was so startled she fell right out of her bunk. "Oww," she said, rubbing her back and getting to her feet. "What's wrong with my girl?"

She grabbed her robe and was climbing the ladder to the main corridor when the second shudder rocked the ship, knocking her loose. She propped herself up in alarm, then fairly leaped up the ladder and charged down the corridors to the engine room.

The door was ajar, and strange sounds were coming from the room...

She was about to press the intercom, when Mal's announcement came over the speaker. She pressed the button to reply, but all she got out was "Aye Cap'n," before the connection fuzzed out in a burst of static.

"I should get someone ta help," she whispered. "Mal, Jayne, hell, even Simon..."

She pulled a large wrench from the pocket of her robe and padded as quiet as she could toward the open door. The wrench trembled in her grip.

"This is a really bad idea..."

* * *

The door opened, and Wash ran in. Mal leaped from the main pilot's chair. "Keep her on course," he said.

"Mal, what-"

Mal was already gone, drawing his pistol as he hammered down the hall. Wash blinked. He was in his green cargo pants and barefoot, with a yellow aloha shirt draped over his shoulders. Who'd had time to button it? His eyes went over the gauges - and then he heard the shots. He started back toward the doorway, when all of a sudden he felt a weird shift in the engine vibrations beneath his feet. He closed his eyes and grimaced.

" Some kinda problem. Right."

He dove into the pilot's seat, dropping easily into the cool flow of course corrections and engines. He'd have time to try and be a Big Damn War Hero later; besides, what could he do that Mal and the rest couldn't?"

He broke from his work to look at the hold monitor, and his jaw dropped. Jayne and Zoe, firing away at something indistinct... and just then, the screen fuzzed out. He smacked the side of the monitor. "无母的乳酪薄煎饼!" He started to his feet-

The ship _lurched_, and he slammed back down in the chair, grabbing at the yoke with one hand and punching into the flight computer with the other.

_Be safe, honey. Please,_ he thought, before sliding back into professional mode.

* * *

**BLAM BLAM** ka-shunk** BLAM** _click_

"I'm empty," called Zoe. She backed through the door out of the hold. Jayne was starting to move back up the stairs and toward the doorway, himself; his pistol wasn't out of ammo yet, but the sphere just hadn't stopped coming. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the Doctor had opened a door on the side of his crate and jumped in, closing it behind him.

Stupid, old man. How long could you hide in a gorram crate?

He heard footsteps running up behind him up the hall. He turned to look-

"Jayne!"

For a split second, he saw Zoe's face turn from its usual professional calm to one of horror; he spun around to see-

the sphere an inch in front of his face! The world went bright, painfully red!

* * *

As Mal entered, he looked over to where the other two were standing in the doorway leading into the hold. Jayne's back was to the door, but Mal could see the corner of Zoe's face. They appeared to be discussing something.

Maybe they already got they guy, thought Mal. His face darkened. Or maybe they've taken the Doctor hostage.

Stupid, impulsive old man!

He ran up to join them. "What's goin' on?" he said. "Where's the..." He paused, catching the look on Zoe's face. He blinked.

His second-in-command had drawn a knife, and was holding it on Jayne, a stony look on her face. He knew that look, especially around the eyes...

Things had _Gone Wrong_. Had Jayne found his 'better offer?'

He raised his pistol and turned. "Jayne, what are you-"

"Don't you worry, Captain," said Jayne, whose hand was now bearing down with crushing force on his. He grunted in surprise and pain, before his gun was ripped from his hand and tossed off into the hold.

Mal stared dumbly at his suddenly agonized hand, then up into Jayne's face, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Everything's going to be fine," said Jayne. He was wearing a mad, maniacal grin, easily as terrifyin' as any he'd used on their jobs; what really set it off, however...

was the bright scarlet glow coming from his eyes.

"Yess," said Jayne. The voice was his, all right, but the sound, accent, unmistakably different. He gestured back at the crate. "It's all going exactly to plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Ruckus

**_"Whoa!"_**

Wash yanked hard to starboard, then hard to port and 27 degrees yaw on the yoke as the starboard engine flickered, died, and roared back to life in an impossible succession.

He punched the comm. "Kaylee, what's going on down there?" No answer.

His voice went dead calm. "Kaylee, girl, really need you on the same page here, okay? If we keep going like this-" another frantic course correction "-we might well do something we all regret, like litter a major space route with bits of, well, us."

* * *

Mal and Zoe, in the hold, felt the ship jerk. They both grabbed for the walk way handrails. Zoe's knife went clattering to the floor below, while boxes, crates, and the Mule shifted and slid, slamming into the walls. Even the red-eyed 'Jayne' was staggering a bit, though still wearing that psychotic grin; except for that bit of stumbling, his feet seemed welded to the deck.

"Stop hiding in your silly little TARDIS, Doctor!" shouted Jayne.

Both noted, Mal with some surprise, Zoe in her usual detached manner, that his accent had changed from his usual Rim drawl to something resembling an upper-class Core one.

"Come out and face me, or I'll shatter this ship around us! Do you think your little friends can stand explosive decompression?"

Mal struggled toward Jayne, keeping a firm grip on the railing. "Don't reckon I like bein' called anyone's little anything," he muttered. He gritted his teeth. "And you ain't doin' a 小的老鼠创伤 thing to my ship, you double crossin..."

The ship stopped rocking for a moment, and he launched himself at Jayne, both fists closed in one and swinging a hammer blow toward his back. Jayne had half-turned with a smaller smile, and simply sidestepped Mal's blow, bringing his own fist up in a crushing blow to the jaw as he passed him-

or he would have, if the force of the punch hadn't sent Mal dropping to the grated landing like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Kaylee stopped to one side of the open door, listening to something inside. It was **_giggling_. **

She also heard plates being pulled aside, wires sparking-

_No time to lose!_

She spun, forcing through the door and ran in, wrench upraised and eyes half-shut.

A small figure, dressed in a dirty gray shirt and black pants, common clothes of the children she had seen running around the docks on Persephone, was busily working a power drill, boring into yet another access plate; wires and parts lay strewn all over, though thankfully, the engine still seemed to be on-line, but just barely.

She slowed in her confusion, reaching out with one hand to grab the kid's shoulder. "Stop that! What do you think you're doing?" She spun him around -

The boy's eyes were glowing a bright red, and he was wearing an unnatural rictus of a grin, seemingly far too wide for his face. Her jaw dropped.

"**I think I'm breaking your ship. It's lots of fun!**" he rasped, in what sounded like a childish voice forced through a mile of static. It shoved her hard, knocking her back into the hallway. She brought herself, blinking, to a sitting position. The boy was advancing out of the engine room, toward her. She shook her head and started to get to her feet, just as the child reached her, grabbed her robe and pulled her face close to his.

"**Would you like to play a** - _urk_." A hypo spray hissed against the small neck, and it staggered back. It turned, unbelieving , to face an absolutely expressionless River Tam.

"**That was a mistake**," it growled, in increasingly mush-mouthed fashion, "**but your body could be**- **no! Got to get out before**-" The red glow flared in its eyes briefly, before it collapsed to the deck, out cold.

Kaylee stared at River in confused grateful shock.

River paced over and crouched before her. "The burning dark had him," she said in a quiet monotone. She reached out and tapped her gently in the center of the forehead. "Right there."

"River, what was-"

"It wants to swallow the 'verse, but it can't get far enough. It wants the power brought by the renegade; the Promethean fire that spans it all."

Kaylee got back to her feet, and hurried over to the child's side. "He's just a boy!"

"Burning dark's a stowaway, just like him," stated River. She handed another hypo spray gun to Kaylee, who stared at it in confusion.

"Can't let it wake, or we will all burn. Dosage accurate." She started padding down the corridor in the direction of the hold.

"Wait!" said Kaylee. "Where-"

"Jayne howls helpless in a cage of fire, can't even rattle the bars," she said. "Look to the children."

"Wh-" Kaylee then looked back toward the boy, then off into the engine room. "Right."

With a grunt, she managed to lift they boy and, with this burden, re-entered the engine room. She set the boy in her hammock, then picked up the drill from the floor.

"Hope the others are okay. Don't you worry, girl," she said, stroking the side of the main drive, "we'll have you right soon."

She set to work at the engine first, re-attaching wires and plates. Her work was slowed as her eyes darted back toward the slumbering child, and by the hypo spray clutched in her right hand.

* * *

Zoe felt the movement of the ship suddenly cease, and dove forward to grab Mal's leg just as his senseless form was about to slide off the grating to fall twenty feet onto the steel-plated hold floor below.

'Jayne' looked around, suprised. "What are you up to, Doctor?"

As if in answer, the door in the side of the crate opened, and the Doctor stepped out. He turned to look at the position it had ended up in, shook his head, then turned to look back up at them.

"All right," he said, "I suppose you'll be demanding my ship now."

"Very good, Doctor. I knew you wouldn't risk any lives, even these pathetic specimens." Jayne began to descend the stairs, grin still fixed on his face.

The Doctor yanked the door shut, then raised another strange device toward him. "Don't worry," he said at the other's flinch, "just a control box for my ship." He started fiddling with a knob. "You know," he continued, in a quiet, conversational tone, "the Time Lords are aware of your existence, old chap."

"Indeed?" Jayne was frowning now, and had quickened his pace, reaching for the Doctor. A reddish mist was starting to come out of his eyes.

The Doctor, still working at the device, started backing away. "Yes," he said. "As a matter of fact, they insisted on interrupting me in my present search just to deal with you." He seemed to finish, and was reaching for a switch-

Jayne leaped, covering the last few feet and knocking the Doctor to the ground! The device went clattering away.

"Intriguing, Doctor," said Jayne. "Perhaps we should talk with them about that, _when I'm you_!" The reddish mist began to come out of his eyes, and into the Doctor's!

It didn't seem to be having immediate effect; the Doctor was still struggling, fighting both Jayne's mass and the strange mist. "Cease-" Jayne began.

"What does this do?"

Both looked up to see River, holding the Doctor's control box in one hand. The other was held against her head; she swayed a little. Her mouth was a thin line, and a few tears streaked her face. Her eyes radiated defiance mixed with a growing agony.

"Ah. Give me the box, child." He extended his hand. The Doctor quickly raised the released hand to his head, in an apparent effort to concentrate.

"No! Don't give him-_aigh_!"

River stared down at both of them, backing off slightly. Her focus went back on 'Jayne.' "You don't belong here, he doesn't belong to you, leave us ALONE!" She ended her sentence in a pained shriek.

Jayne stood and began walking slowly toward her. "Give it to me!" Behind him, the red mist had left the Doctor and was following him.

The Doctor lifted himself to his hands and knees, gasping. "River! The center blue switch! Now!"

River looked at both of them, and kept backing away.

Jayne kept coming closer.

The Doctor found his feet and charged the larger man, who turned, grinning again, to meet him. His fist lashed out with unnatural speed-

and the Doctor was already under it and inside his guard, his hands formed into crane strikes that were slammed home into his neck and solar plexus. He then stepped back.

The man grinned again, then tried to say something. He frowned.

The Doctor turned back toward River. "The box! Throw it here. Quickly!" Behind him, Jayne's eyes rolled back, and he crashed to the floor. The mist that had been following him rose up behind the Doctor and began moving toward him. The Doctor noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and began moving away.

River pointed the box at the mist, and flipped the switch.

**_WHOOMMM_**

A green beam of light lanced from the machine into the reddish cloud, which was drawn into it! Jayne let out a hoarse scream as the glowing red globe phased out of his head and was drawn itself into the device as well.

River looked solemnly at the controls, then up at the Doctor. "All done." She handed it over to him.

"Well done, young lady," he said. He laid a hand on her forehead. "Oh, my," he said, "I think you'd better-"

They were interrupted by the sound of running feet coming up another hallway, followed by Simon, carrying his doctor's satchel. "Who's hurt? I..." He drew up short. "River?! I thought I told you to stay in the room!"

She gave him a sunny smile. "You boob."

The Doctor caught her just before she hit the floor, unconscious.

* * *


	9. Complication

Simon stared in horror as the Doctor gently lifted River's unconscious body into a seated carry. He ran over to them, pulling a light from his pocket.

When he got to them, he lifted her eyelids, checking her pupils, then her pulse. That done, he rounded on Doctor, anger etched on his face.

"What did you do to her-"

"I did nothing!" snapped the Doctor. "What she did, was to save all of your lives." He nodded in the general direction of the rest of the room. "In case you hadn't noticed, there are at least two others here who look like they need immediate attention. I'll attend to her."

"You said yourself you aren't a physician-" began Simon.

"Yes, and you are, _Doctor_ Tam, which is why they need you now!" He shook his head. "I do know enough to handle any immediate first aid," he said. "I'll take her to the infirmary, and then I'll be in the engine room if anyone needs me. I have a feeling we're not entirely safe yet." With that, he strode past Simon and through the door.

Simon glared after him, gritting his teeth.

"Simon," called Zoe, "I think you should get to fixing up the crew now."

Simon blanched, and looked a little ashamed as he dashed up the stairs to where Mal was lying. He got to his knees and looked over him, checking his pulse and his eyes.

"Definitely unconscious, possible light concussion," he said. "I'm going to want to check that jaw, too- that discoloration's a bit too deep for a simple bruise." He looked at Zoe. "Whoever did this certainly was thorough. Who was it?"

"Jayne." She glanced down further into the hold. "You might want to check on him, too. Keep your wits about you, though."

Simon started to crack a smile, but dropped it as soon as he saw the look on her face. "Oh. I see." He rummaged in his bag a moment, then produced a small tube and a cotton pad. "Put this on his jaw; it should bring down the swelling and discoloration some. Don' t get any on your hands."

He stood up. "Hopefully, the Shepherd should be here soon, and can help get these two to the infirmary. Where is he, anyway?" He shook his head. "I can't imagine anyone sleeping through what just happened."

He started down the stairs to the hold's main floor, eyeing the man's position and the area around him with a professional eye.

He then looked Jayne over more closely. The man appeared to be waking up, but from the look of the bruises spreading across his arm and neck, and the groan of pain that escaped his lips, he wasn't about to be starting any trouble.

He pulled on a pair of gloves, and took a roll of bandage from his bag. He reached over to test the bruise spreading on his midsection-

He suddenly found himself with Jayne's shaking fist stopped scant inches away from his face. He glanced over into his pain-maddened eyes, which were looking over his shoulder. He followed the gaze behind him.

Zoe was standing there, the huge pistol in her hands aimed at Jayne's head.

Simon's eyes flicked between them. "Ah, thanks," he said. Zoe nodded once, keeping her gaze steady.

Jayne paused a moment more before dropping prone once more, air rushing from his lungs in a pained 'whoof!'

As Simon set about dealing with Jayne's various bruises and sprains, Wash came running in. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Just fine, sweetheart," said Simon, before Zoe had a chance to speak. He smirked a second, before allowing his professional demeanor to drop back in place.

Wash blinked. "Wow, Mister Serious suddenly grew a sense of humor!" he said. He looked over at his wife. "Things really get that bad?"

"It's been... kinda strange. I think we'll all work out what happened later, but for the moment," she said, taking one hand off the pistol to grab her husband by the arm and pull him over, "keep this on Jayne until further notice."

Wash gave took the the gun and pointed it where she indicated. He had a concerned look on his face, but suddenly gave her a sheepish smile. "Gosh, honey, I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Well, obviously I've missed our anniversary or something, and I forgot to get you a gift, too." He gestured with the pistol at Jayne. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you somehow." He grinned and winked.

She snorted. "I'm sure you will," she said. "Just be careful with that piece. Jayne may forgive you if you shoot him with his own gun, but god forbid you drop it and get it scratched."

"Will do."

-

Zoe vaulted up the stairs three at a time and arrived at the Captain's side. He was just starting to wake up, which was a little more than Simon had allowed for, apparently. She pulled the pad off, tossing it away, then caught Mal's wrist as it was coming up to his cheek.

"Z'e? Wh..." Mal frowned. He couldn't move his jaw so well, and the room around him... danced. Swirly, and yet, kinda familiar. Oh, yeah, the hold. His ship.

He struggled to an elbow. It seemed to steady the room a bit. Why couldn't anything just go smooth? He groaned. He extended his arm, and helped Zoe as much as he could to get him to his feet.

He looked blearily over at her. "Wh' happ' w' J'ne?" He winced as a bolt of pain went through his head.

"Jayne's in his right mind now," she said, "I think. Try not to talk too much; Simon thinks your jaw may be broken."

The room had stopped spinning so much; he looked down at the tableu of Jayne being fixed up by the doc while Wash covered them both. "B'st'rd," he muttered.

They got down the stairs, somehow. As they walked over to where the others were, Jayne looked up at Wash. "Can I have my gun back now?"

"Well, that depends. Can I be sure you won't shoot me?"

"Not really."

"Well then!" said Wash brightly. "I guess both our questions get answered, for the price of-"

"Dear?"

"Yes, light of my life?"

"Just give him back his gun."

Wash looked over at his wife, an elaborately sad look on his face. "Awww..."

He then shrugged and handed the gun to Jayne, who put the safety on and stood up, wincing. He looked over at Zoe. "What the gorram hell happened? One second that thing's in my face, the next, I'm down here feelin' like I've been fed through the ruttin' engine!"

She looked at him a long moment, looked at Mal. He shrugged.

She looked back at him.

"Things got complicated."

Simon finished putting his tools away in his bag, then stood up. "Okay, I think we've done as much as we can here," he said. "Let's get to the infirmary and see what else needs to be done."

Wash looked around. "The ship was doing a pretty lively dance," he said. "I could see Inara staying put, or getting buried under all her silks, but Book? Wouldn't he have come down to, I dunno, help out?" He scratched his head. "Give last rites?"

Zoe looked at him, then hit an intercom button nearby. "Shepherd? You there?"

_"Of course I am. Where else would I be?"_

Zoe looked at Mal, a slight frown on her face. Book had sounded calm, but was clearly irritated about something.

"Something wrong?"

_"Well, could you please let the Captain know that next time he doesn't want me attending one of your meetings, he could just let me know?"_

"I don't understand."

There was a long silence. Then, _"You don't have to lock me in my room! I mean really, it's not like I haven't participated in your plans, but-"_

"Shepherd, none of us locked your door. We do have a stowaway, but it's under control."

_"So they may be the one who locked me in?"_

"Yes. Look, we've got wounded, so most of us are going to the infirmary," she looked over at Wash, who nodded, and headed off toward the passenger quarters. "Wash should be there to let you out soon."

-

"All right," said Simon, as they approached the infirmary. "Now-" the next words, whatever they were, died on his lips.

Through the open door, they could see equipment and drugs scattered about; one of the beds was canted to the side, saved from falling over only by the bolts holding it to the floor.

" 桂香胶 ! River!" Simon dashed into the room, panicked. "Simon, wait-" Zoe began.

Simon stopped inside the door. "Oh," he said softly. The rest followed him in, then froze. Jayne swore.

The Doctor sat slumped against the far wall, half-covered in bottles, equipment and a couple of old blankets. He wasn't moving.

Simon started forward with his bag, but couldn't stop himself from blurting, "Where's Riv-" A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and spun him around to face a very angry Jayne.

"Show some gorram respect, ya punk," he snarled. "It's obvious your 被烘烤的脑子 li'l sister did this, and if she was able ta take out the Doc that fast, well..." he took another look at the Doctor's still form."We could be in for a world o' hurt."

He gave Simon a shove. "Now get to fixin'!"

Simon stumbled back, then regained his feet, his mouth an indignant line. "I'll help him, of course," he said with a glare. "I think you give him a bit too much credit, though. Sure, he seems healthy for his age, but-"

"He's right."

"Thank you, Zoe."

Zoe sighed. "Jayne's right, Simon. We've seen the Doctor in action. He's good. Very good." She helped Mal get seated on the remaining sick bed, then straightened. "If she did this and is at large, we may have a problem."

Simon had reached the Doctor's side. "Well, I do have something prepared, though I had hoped not to..." He opened a drawer, then stared a moment in surprise. He turned on Jayne. "All right, where are they?"

"What?"

"I had two sedative-loaded hypo-sprays in here, and they're gone. Where are they?"

"Hell if I know. You're s'posed ta take care o' that stuff," said Jayne. He glared at Simon, stepping forward. "Now you get ta doctorin'. I ain't takin' any more o' your lip, ya dandified piece o' puke."

Mal rested his head in his hands, and sighed. The _gou shi_ definitely seemed to have hit the fan.


	10. Gallifreyan

Simon knelt down beside the Doctor, grasping his wrist, then started.

_Cold. Much too cold!_

He put his stethoscope on, and pulling the fancy shirt open, placed it in several places on the man's chest. He sat back hurriedly. "Jayne, help me get him over to the bed. Mal, " he said, glancing over at him in apology, "I need you to move over to the counter." Mal, seeing Simon's expression, complied.

As they laid him out, Zoe came over. "What's wrong?"

Simon quickly had the Doctor's shirt open, attached several electrodes to the heart monitor, wrapped a pressure cuff around his arm, and had pulled a syringe and bottle out of those remaining in the drawers. "Severe shock and arrhythmia," he said, plunging the syringe into the bottle and filling it. "Judging by his temperature and heartbeat, we may have- Zoe, get me the defibrillator from that cabinet over there- very little time." He finished filling the syringe with the dose, and placed it in a vein in his neck. He began to inject-

The Doctor's hand was suddenly snapped tight around his wrist, pulling the needle out, the solution spritzing from the end of the needle onto his neck. His eyes snapped open, staring into Simon's.

"I think I've had quite enough drugs for one evening, Doctor Tam," he said, his voice rough. He pressed Simon aside, even as he tried to hold him down, and sat up, shaking his head.

"Jayne, hold him, I need to-"

"I am fine, Simon!" The Doctor swung himself to a sitting position, then swayed a bit. "Well, perhaps less than fine. But I am in no danger of a heart attack." He pulled off the pressure cuff, then straightened up.

Simon grabbed his arm. "What? No temperature change, I don't feel any change in pulse..." The Doctor gently pried his hand off.

"Gallifreyan physiology. Don't worry about it."

"Galefre-"

"I'll explain later." He started to button up his shirt, then noted with dismay the missing buttons. "You could have been a little less harsh with my poor shirt."

"How'd you get up so fast if the moon brain just beat you?" said Jayne.

"She didn't beat me; she drugged me, then kept me occupied until it took effect," he said. He looked a little confused. "How she knew the correct dosage, or indeed what to give me, I have no idea. Even I don't know what she used." He paused and glanced about the room. The others were staring at him.

"A lot to process, I expect, for all of us." He turned to Simon. "Has River ever mentioned a 'burning dark' before?"

"Ah, no," said Simon, still watching the Doctor carefully, in case he collapsed. "That's- that's a new one on me. Are you sure you're..."

"Just fine," said the Doctor, "though Jayne here looks the worse for wear, and the Captain..." He pulled out his 'sonic screwdriver," walked over, and played it over Mal's jaw. "Yes, definitely a hairline fracture. Shouldn't even need wiring, but I'll defer to Doctor Tam in that department. However..." he paused, and Mal gave a yelp.

"What are you doing?" said Simon. He grabbed the Doctor's arm, but it was a bit too late; he was already putting the 'screwdriver' back into his pocket.

"Just increased his jaw's structural integrity so it can hold until this crisis is..." He trailed off as he saw the blank looks on the faces of most of them, except for Simon, whose look contained a mix of _'that's impossible!_' and _'you untrained butcher_.'

He straightened his coat, then turned back to the group. "If what she said means what I think it means, I may have missed a few important details."

"Meanin'?" said Mal. Talking hurt damnably, but not as much as not commandin' his ship.

"Meaning, things are going to have to be done, quickly," said the Doctor. "Mister Cobb and I will go to the engine room. Zoe, you join your husband on the bridge, and have him-"

"He's not on the bridge," said Zoe.

"Then where-"

"An' I d'n't r'm'br..." Mal grimaced. "I'm captain, damm.... Owww..." He clutched at his face. Simon walked over, gave him an injection at the base of his jaw. He didn't even wince.

"I'm very sorry, Captain," said the Doctor, who did indeed look so. "If this ...creature is not stopped, however, the fact of anyone commanding this ship becomes entirely moot." He turned back to Zoe. "Now, where did Wash go?"

"Someone locked the Shepherd in his room. He went to let him out."

"Locked him in..." the Doctor stroked his chin. "Yes, things are beginning to fall into place now. Oh dear." He pressed the intercom button. "Wash?"

A pause.

_"Yeah?"_

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "This is the Doctor. Is the Shepherd with you?"

_"Not yet, I'm on my way to get him. What's up?"_

"As soon as you do, I need you both to return to the bridge, seal the door and prepare to activate the device we installed on my signal."

Another pause. _"Are you kidding? Can anyone tell me what's really going on?"_

Zoe leaned over and spoke. "None of us are sure, dear. The Doctor seems to have some notion, so it'd probably be a good idea to play along."

_"If you say so."_ Wash's voice still seemed doubtful. _"Wash out."_

"What's this device?"

The Doctor turned to Zoe. Mal hadn't spoken, but he seemed equally curious.

"That's right, I was about to tell Captain Reynolds about it right before this whole mess happened. It's a sub-alpha wave generation-countergeneration unit," said the Doctor. "It acts as a necessary buffer against the psychic effects of warpspace. In this case, though, it can help us to..."

The rest were just staring at him with that glazed look in their eyes again, Simon included this time. He shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind." He thought for a moment, then turned to Simon. "If we find River, she may need a calm environment to recover; more than just medication, I think." He pressed the intercom button again. "Miss Serra?"

Silence.

"Inara?"

More silence.

He turned around. "She may be unconscious, or the intercom to her shuttle knocked out." He turned to each of them in turn.

"Doctor Tam, I need you and Zoe to go to Miss Serra's shuttle and make sure she's all right. Captain, Jayne, I think it would be wise if we took careful inventory of storage areas, both visible and clandestine, to make sure there are no more surprises. I'll get down to the engine room and see if there's anything I can do there." He paused. "If all is under control, we should all meet back in the mess area."

Mal motioned the Doctor over. "Jayne goes with you," he said, moving his jaw as little as possible. "I'll check the cargo myself."

The Doctor looked at him oddly, but nodded. "Very well." He raised his voice. "Jayne, there's a change of plans, I'll need you to come to the engine room with me. I might need backup if that thing still has a foothold there."

Jayne was already on his way out the door. The Doctor looked after him. "I'll meet up with you in the mess, or radio in," he said, before taking off.

Zoe finished reloading her gun, then looked over toward Simon, who was sifting through the pile of bottles, trying to salvage what he could. "Simon," she said, "You ready to go?"

"Just a second..." He added another roll of gauze and several ampules to his bag, then closed it. "Ready," he said, then followed her out.

Finally alone, Mal shook his head. The Doctor had a good head on his shoulders, but he was damn naive if he thought that he'd let Jayne know where all the smuggling hatches were.

Or just about anyone else on the boat, for that matter.

He walked over to one corner of the sick bay, reached up behind a wall panel, and pulled a hidden latch. The panel slid away, revealing a recess. A few wooden boxes were stacked neatly against one side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Zoe made their way down the passage, watching every doorway and turn. After a couple of minutes, Simon stopped.

Zoe looked back at him, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I know we need to keep moving," he whispered, "but there's something that's really bothering me." He set down his bag, pulled out a small bottle, and showed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Drahelaeprolane. It's for treating bone damage caused by extended space travel; it also has a mild sedative effect." He took another look at the bottle. "Never really had cause to use it on this ship, but apparently River found it useful in knocking the Doctor unconscious."

He paused. Zoe waited.

"The thing is... the dosage she used." He looked down, back up at her. "It was enough to kill a bull. I mean that literally; his circulatory system should have been half-calcified by the time we found him."

She raised an eyebrow. " More of that 'Gallifreyan' physiology he mentioned, I take it."

He nodded. "I-I'm beginning to think he's... no, not possible. There's got to be some..."

She grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, Simon," she said, "we can get our answers from him later. Not like he's got anywhere else to go."

"I... suppose you're right." He snatched up his bag, and resumed his steady, careful way down the passage behind her.


	11. Questions

Jayne and the Doctor made their way down the corridor, eying each corner and doorway. Jayne kept his pistol pointed ahead of him, the safety off.

The Doctor looked over at the weapon, clearly disapproving. "Jayne, I thought I told you before- you should put that away. It's useless against that creature."

" 'S not for that thing," Jayne said.

"Then what-"

"Nothin'!"

The Doctor stopped and eyed him. "Not for me, is it? I assure you I had no part in that creature's..." He shook his head, and continued on.

After a couple of minutes, they reached hall leading to the engine room. Jayne scanned ahead, and noted that the Doctor was also studying the ceiling. He remembered how agile that gorram girl was, and suppressed a shudder.

They were making their way down the corridor, when a scream made them both start, then charge into the room, weapons/gizmos at the ready.

A small boy was sitting up in Kaylee's hammock, looking around in fright, while River stood before him, pointing the Doctor's box-remote at him. Kaylee was pressed up against the wall next to the engine, brandishing a hypo spray.

Before Jayne's eyes, the tableau abruptly changed as River's legs gave way, the device falling from her hands, and she fell to her knees. He looked quickly at the kid, who had fallen out of the hammock and was scrambling to put his back to the wall. He looked scared, but completely normal. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and spun around.

Kaylee had run to River's side, and put her arms around her. River was clutching at the sides of her head, eyes squeezed shut.

The Doctor was stepping quickly around the room, playing his sonic device over everything, searching every corner. His gaze snapped back to River as she began to speak in a hysterical, broken voice.

"Was too late too late laughing, laughing loud loud LOUD, _every_where ever' _where_ rage fear pain pain _pain_..."

The Doctor stepped forward, scooping up the box and punching in something on it. "Mister Cobb," he said, without looking up, "you can either put a bullet in my head, or_ put that thing away."_

Jayne, who had been covering River, jerked, but complied. Kaylee looked up as well.

"Wha...? But-"

"It's not here," said the Doctor. "It seems she had some kind of plan to keep it in stasis, but it looks like it backfired." He studied the box again. "It's been weakened by what we did, but it's somehow escaped... in the direction of the bridge."

"That- that covers the whole rest o' the ship!" said Kaylee.

"Well, the calibration isn't quite up to par anymore, and you have to admit, it's a rather small ship!" said the Doctor, a little defensive.

Kaylee frowned at him a moment, before going back to trying to comfort River.

"Jayne," he said, "what was that word that Simon spoke if in the infirmary? The one that would 'knock her out?' "

Jayne thought that over a moment, then told him. In Kaylee's arms, River suddenly went limp, and the Doctor stooped to help hold her up, before crouching, picking her up, and placing her in the hammock. He then turned back to kaylee."She just needs to sleep this out," he said. He turned and looked at her again. "All this must have been an awful strain."

Jayne eyed the scene with suspicion, then shot his hand out to catch the kid trying to make a break for it out the door. He lifted him, one-handed, to eye level. THe kid struggled briefly, then stopped when Jayne's glower filled most of his vision.

"Well, well..." he growled. "Tell me, Doc, we gotta keep this li'l 野生狗 alive?"

"Doctor," said the Doctor. "And yes, we 'keep him alive.' Really Mister Cobb," he said, "I never thought you one for child abuse."

"Never thought a gorram freeloadin' brat would damn near take the ship apart around me!" snapped Jayne. He looked back into the kid's eyes, menace etched on his face. "It wasn't in your head, Doctor. You have no idea what it was like." He flipped the safety off his pistol-

then felt it shift and shiver in his hand, the parts shuddering and falling though his fingers like wet sand, the high-pitched humming of the sonic screwdriver in his ears. He gawped his now empty fist, then up into the full force of the Doctor's glare.

The Doctor stepped in front of him, and pulled the child away. "You will not do that again, Mister Cobb. Ever." He set the child down near Kaylee, who put her arms around him.

"But..."

"That child is not at fault; he likely has been through the same, if not worse, than you have." He stepped forward, looking into Jayne's eyes. "As have I."

"Kinda doubt that," said Jayne, though a little shakily. _My gorram **gun**!_ he thought. "You seen Reavers up close an' personal, Doc?"

The Doctor gave a flat and terrible smile. "When you have faced the lions, Mister Cobb, you find that locusts are the least of your worries."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe rounded the last bend before the shuttle door came into view, pistol at the ready. It was a good thing they'd passed by her and Wash's room on the way; the ship's corridors were far too restrictive for her rifle. She glanced back and motioned.

Simon came forward, then stopped opposite the door to Inara's shuttle. He frowned. "It seems to be in good condition..." He turned to Zoe. "So what do we do now? Knock?"

"I suppose," said Zoe. "Just the same, be ready to duck." She dropped her gun hand to her side, but in a loose and ready pose. "Go ahead."

Simon nodded, then stepped forward and rapped tentatively at the plating. "Inara?" There was no answer. He rapped harder, then looked over at Zoe. She shrugged. He grasped and turned the wheel, then pulled. The door opened, to a scene of some disarray. Simon shook his head at what the turbulence must have been like in here, then stepped carefully into the room, brushing aside silk and brocade curtains. Zoe followed him in, checking behind them as well.

"Inara? You all right? I..." He saw her stretched out on a pile of cushions, looking for all the world as if she had just dropped peacefully off to sleep.

Zoe holstered her pistol but kept her hand close. She stepped up to stand beside Simon.

"I don't get it," whispered Simon. "How could she have slept through this whole mess? That's even less likely than..."

"She's waking up," said Zoe.

Inara stretched' then blinked as she woke, then sat bolt upright. "Simon,"she said, a clear look of displeasure across her face, "I trust you can explain yourself." She drew the flimsy sleep gown closer around her.

"Well. You, uh, we, that is..." he sputtered.

"There's been trouble," said Zoe. Inara looked at her in surprise, as if seeing her for the first time,

She stood up, belting the robe firmly shut. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"A stowaway almost hijacked the ship," said Zoe. Simon nodded agreement. "People got hurt, the Captain's out of commission for the moment. The Doctor thinks something's loose on the ship worse than a regular stowaway, though."

Inara nodded slowly. "And you think that they may have holed up here? "She shook her head and smiled. "I'm afraid not, I haven't noticed anything since..." She checked a timepiece, then nodded."Since several hours ago, when I retired."

"Your intercom seemed to be out, so we came to check," said Simon. "There's been a very eventful... well... Book was locked in his room, among other things."

"Really? That is serious," said Inara.

Zoe glanced around the shuttle; the normally meticulous housekeeping was in complete disarray, but somehow Inara hadn't-

She looked up sharply. Inara was moving smoothly toward Simon, who was backing away a step.

"Look, if I could just make sure you're all right, you might have sustained a er, bump to the head..." his voice trailed off. A blush was beginning to creep across his face.

Zoe noticed that she'd let her robe slip just a bit , and was bringing one hand up to his face, while her other hand-

She grabbed Simon's shoulder with one hand, yanking him back, while whipping the gun out of her holster with the other. Inara's hand lashed out, only to be knocked aside, then caught at the wrist by the Zoe, who pressed the muzzle of the pistol into her jaw.

"Zoe, what is the meaning of this?" said Inara, far too smoothly angry. "Unhand me!"

"Simon, get out of here," said Zoe. "Get the Doctor. GO!" Inara twisted, but Zoe twisted right back, making her drop the slim dagger.

Simon backed away, confused, then turned and left at top speed.

'Inara' struggled. "Zoe, you're..." Her mouth suddenly stretched into a horrible smile. "I suppose the game is up," she said in a suddenly hazy, feral voice. Her eyes flared red. "For you!"

Her other hand flashed up and across, knocking the gun aside, while she suddenly shoved Zoe, knocking her down amongst the pillows. She dove down after, pinning her wrists. "Now I will have you as well. Hold still!"

Zoe didn't bother with banter. She swung her legs up and back, slamming Inara into the wall of the shuttle, then rolled and, before she could recover, got her own grip on her wrists, pinning her.

"Poor choice, 邪魔," she grunted. " 'Nara may be fast, but she's not a fighter." She slammed her wrists into the wall again. "Now YOU hold still."

'Inara' just laughed. "I'll have you instead then!"

"You would have already, if you really could-" She grunted. She was, slowly,but surely, being forced back!

She struggled to force the hands back, then looked up... to find the reddish mist starting to come from Inara's eyes! She tried to leap back, but suddenly found her own wrists held! In desperation she yanked back, and abruptly fell backward in a roll as Inara leaped to her feet, spun, and grasped Simon by the throat!

She reached over and knocked a syringe from his hand. "One time, one Tam," she said, and snickered at Simon's struggle to remove her hand, to breathe...

There was a sound of running, booted feet from down the corridor. 'Inara' turned toward the sound, then back to Simon. "Reinforcements? Perhaps I should go-"

**_WHUD_**

She dropped like a stone, Simon falling to his knees at the same time, gasping and rubbing at his throat.

Zoe tossed aside the small statue without a second glance, then stepped over to the doorway, where Jayne, control box in hand, suddenly skidded to a halt. He looked over the scene, eyebrows raised.

"Guess I'm a li'l late for the nick o' time," he said.

Zoe just glared, then snatched the box from his hand. "Blue switch, right?"

"Nah, red slide halfway, then blue and yellow-"

**WHOOOM. **The mist was being drawn out of Inara, who was thrashing about. Finally she stopped, and the mist was fully drawn into the box.

Zoe gave it a look, then dropped her hand to her side. Jayne extended his hand, but she just gave him a look.

"I'll be returning this myself," she said. "Then, he's got some things to explain. I aim to get some_ real_ answers."

She stalked out of the room.


	12. Revelations

Zoe walked into the dining area to find Mal pouring himself a cup of the leftover coffee. He looked up at her, taking a sip. "How'd things go with Inara? She all right?"

"She was pretty far from all right, sir," she said. "That thing had her."

" 遭受的糖浆," said Mal, wincing. "So now what?"

"It's been dealt with. I'm thinking we should get some answers from the Doctor on what the 肉盔甲 just happened."

"You ain't wrong," said Mal, and took another sip from his cup. They turned at footsteps, to see Jayne and Simon carrying Inara through in a makeshift stretcher. Mal looked over at Zoe sharply.

"'Dealt with'?" At Zoe's nod, he made a pained scowl and rubbed his head. "哦美好的烟肉位, you know what her Guild could do to us, this gets back to them?"

"Well aware of it, sir."

As the trio were about to leave the room, Mal waved. "Jayne!"

"What?"

"Soon as you get her to the sick bay, I need you to get the Doctor up here."

Jayne nodded, and they left.

"Anything turn up in the cargo?"

"Nothin' out of the ordinary, things looked a little banged up, though." He nodded at Wash and Book as they came through the dining area on the way to the bridge.

Book paused. "Captain, I won't pretend to know what's been happening, but- " he suddenly took a closer look at Mal. "Are you injured?"

"'S fine," said Mal.

"If you say so," said Book. He looked between Mal and Zoe a moment, then joined Wash in continuing up to the bridge.

A minute or so later, the 'com crackled to life. "Sorry, Captain Reynolds, I had meant to let you know what was hap-"

"I told Jayne to get you up here."

"I'm sorry, but there are some very delicate repairs to be done here-"

"Then Kaylee can do them. I said get up here!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

* * *

"Of all the confounded, egotistical, ungrateful..."

The Doctor jerked off the heavy work gloves and slammed down alongside the screwdriver he'd been working with. "Kaylee, take over here. There are a couple of connections you may not recognize; just leave those until I return."

He snatched up his coat, shrugging it on as he stalked into the narrow corridor leading toward the rest of the ship.

Jayne followed close behind, grabbing the young stowaway and dragging him behind almost as an afterthought. The kid struggled for a split second, but then thought better of it and tried to run to keep up, though he ended up being half-dragged along anyway.

As they passed the sick bay, Simon was just putting an IV into Inara's arm and taking her vitals. As the Doctor and Jayne passed, though, he sprang to the door. "How is River-" The Doctor swept past, muttering to himself in an angry tone. Jayne, following close behind, said, "Sleepin'," then was gone as well.

"Was that a- wh-what are you doing?!" Simon started after him. "Where did that child- Jayne!"

"Stowaway," grunted Jayne. "Takin' him to the Captain."

"St- hey, wait!"

* * *

The Doctor stormed into the dining area, Jayne on his heels, and Simon on Jayne's.

"How dare you order me about like some errand boy Captain, I demand an explanation!"

"That's exactly what I'm gettin'' from you, Doctor," said Mal, a stony look on his face. "Have a-" He stopped, and put his hand over his eyes, fingers and thumb on his temples. "What exactly is that doing on my ship?"

"Stowaway," was the reply.

"I'm still waiting-"

Mal turned back to the Doctor. "Sit. Down."

The Doctor glared back, but did as he said. He placed his hands face-down on the table in front of him. "Very well, I'm sitting. Now what in Godfrey do you want?"

"Explanations. Why we're damaged, what in that thing was... and why it only showed up after you did!"

"I see." the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "There are a great many parts to that explanation that could be posited,. I really am not sure how to start."

Zoe stepped closer. "Just start," she said.

"Yes, yes, all right," he said. "I realize that in this system, no alien encounters have been recorded. Am I right so far?"

"Aliens?" Jayne snorted. Simon was staring at the Doctor with an increasingly unsettled look.

"Yes. Well, the... being we encountered was indeed an alien. A Holoesten, to be precise."

"Means less than nothin' to me," said Mal.

"They were, long ago, part of an advanced civilization," said the Doctor. "For sake of simplicity, for the last twenty thousand years, they have been mainly adrift in space. Where they have alighted on a planet, legends have arisen, and persisted."

"Legends of what?" said Simon.

"Demons, mainly. Angels, once in a long while-"

"Demons?" said Book, walking in.

"Indeed," said the Doctor. "Of course, perhaps not those you know, but one or two have happened on Earth as well."

"Earth-that-was."

"That is. Could I please finish without being interrupted again?" Without pausing, he continued. "This particular one seems to have been here, on this ship, before I ever set foot in this system. I was informed that-"

"Hold it," said Mal. "In this system? How in gorram hell could you have gotten -"

"There are many layers of explanation, Captain," said the Doctor. "Hm. I'll try to stay to the salient points as much as possible. Ah, yes. I was informed only after I had commissioned you, that one of these were aboard. Now, it's very unusual for one of them to stay concealed; they'd usually start in immediately."

"Start what?" said Zoe.

"Why, feeding, of course," said the Doctor. "They feed on strong emotions. Pain and anger tend to be strongest, so they foster those, but...." he broke off. "How in blazes did they know I was here, and indeed, about my TARDIS..."

Simon stepped forward. "You're not human."

The Doctor looked up. "Well, of course I'm not, Doctor Tam. You of all people should have seen, especially after you checked my vitals."

"What."

The Doctor turned back toward Mal. "Yes, I believe I said. I'm from Gallifrey..." He frowned at the lack of expression on their faces. "It's in the constellation of Kasterberous, which you can't see from here. There's a nebula in the way."

"You're an alien, too."

"Oh for goodness sake!" said the Doctor. "I'm still the same man you've been dealing with all this time, nothing's changed."

The same looks.

"My earlier point is, there had to be something here not only drawing them, but capable of briefing them, as well as a place to hide..." he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, playing it around.

"Doctor," said Mal.

"Hm?" said the Doctor, still searching around.

"You're from another world, and you didn't tell us?"

"My dear Captain, would you have believed me? I highly doubt it," he replied. "Mind you, I find it strange that such a system hasn't already had multiple contacts, but I'm sure I'll find out why later."

He was out of his seat and pacing over to the child, then stopped. "No, not from here..."

"Doctor," said Simon, "what are you?"

"A Time Lord, old chap," said the Doctor absently. "I know it sounds pretentious, but there it is." He twisted the body of the screwdriver, then turned back toward Mal. He looked up, studying him.

"What?"

"Do you have anything you don't usually have in your pockets?"''

Mal unconsciously reached for his trousers, then stopped. "This is gorram crazy," he snapped. "You come on my ship, that thing comes on looking for you. You tell me what's going on!"

The Doctor took a step back, still looking between Mal and the screwdriver. "Zoe," he said, "could you tell me if there's anything on the captain's back? Say, the back of his neck or shoulder?"

"What? You're accusin' me of-"

Mal suddenly found his arm pinned. "Sir, hold still."

"Wha?!" He looked down, to see that Zoe had caught his hand just before it had reached his holster.

She nodded at Book, who stepped forward, going over the back of Mal's shirt with a practiced hand. He stopped over his right shoulder. "There's something he - whoa!" He swayed back just in time to avoid Mal's fist, then applied his own wrist lock. "Doctor, Simon, you may want to check-" he was cut off as he struggled to keep him under control.

"I was hoping this wasn't it," said the Doctor. He grabbed at Mal's collar, yanking back to reveal his shoulders.

There was a small golden metal patch in the middle of his left shoulder blade! Mal yanked free of Zoe's grip, and the Doctor was suddenly in the midst of trying to stop Mal from attacking them. Three chairs thudded to the floor, the table upended.

Jayne shoved the kid at Simon, who hadn't moved, and leaped forward to help.

"That patch!" barked the Doctor. "Get it off him!"

Zoe slid her fingers down under the edge of the patch, and yanked.

There was a sickening _slurch,_ and Mal howled!

He then slumped forward.

The Doctor snatched the bloody plate from her hand. "Now to find-"

Mal straightened suddenly. "I know exactly what did this."

"Well then, what-" The Doctor was suddenly staring at an empty hand, as Mal snatched the badge away from him. With one swift motion, he threw it to the floor and smashed it under his boot.

"But we needed that-"

Mal had pushed by Simon, and was already stalking out the door, drawing his pistol.

Zoe was first behind him, followed by the others.

* * *

"Mal," shouted Simon, as he barged into the sickbay, "Please! She's of no harm... to..." His voice fell off as he saw him go past her and slam his fist into a tile.

A panel slid aside, revealing a secret compartment with several crates covered with tarpaulin, and a small device, covered with several pulsing lights and a sweeping radar dish.

"Aha!" said the Doctor. "Now we can-"

_**BLAM BLAM BLAM!!**_

The Doctor and others flinched back as Mal put three rapid shots into the heart of the device, which flared out and died. He then slammed the gun home in its holster and stared at the device, jaw clenched.

"I can understand your reaction, Captain Reynolds," said the Doctor into the silence. "However, I had really hoped to be able to use the device to-"

Mal rounded on him, expression unchanged. "To do what, huh, Doctor? To do _**what**_?!"

"Um," said the Doctor, "Yes, of course."

Without another word, he left in the direction of the engine room.

The others stood a moment, then trickled off to the other areas, leaving Simon, who was attending to Inara again, and Zoe.

"We do have some questions to get answered, and a stowaway, sir," said Zoe.

"Just... give me a minute."

Zoe nodded, and left.


	13. Turncoat

The Doctor took another once-over of the shattered device with his sonic screwdriver, then shut it off with a thoughtful frown.

"Well, you found anything new about it?" said Wash from his chair in the corner. Ever since his alarming statements about aliens days before, Mal had decided to have at least one person keeping an eye on him... most of the time. "It's a small ship, so he shouldn't get up to too much trouble with all of us keepin' our eyes open," Mal had said, then looked downright pensive. "Not too much."

The Doctor paced around to the other side of the device and started to jimmy open a hatch.

"Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh yes, fascinating piece of work. Rather diabolical, how precisely it seems to be geared to control immaterial emotivores... my guess is that it placed that tag on the Captain as soon as he first turned his back on putting it in here."

"What was that thing doing to him, anyway? I mean, I heard what I could term a tiff, or maybe even a ruckus... but when I got there, the show was over." He paused. "Zoe won't even tell me what happened. The couple times I asked, she just changed the subject to sex. Don't get me wrong," he said. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sexin' is good, and more is... well, more good." He shook his head. "Just the same, I wouldn't mind knowing what happened."

"I can't say I'm surprised, with the kind of bond they share," said the Doctor. "Don't worry about it, though; I'm sure she'll open up to you about it at some point."

Wash nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, at least I can tell you what it was, now that I've been over it," the Doctor said, pulling the smashed remains of the small badge out of his pocket. "It was very primitive control, as far as human physiology is concerned. It mainly acted as a perception filter, centered on that box and its appearance." He stopped, frowned, then said, "There would have been a bleed to other areas of the brain, though; this wasn't shielded very well. Was he acting different at all, even a little?"

"Well, I-"

"I'd rather suspected something was off when he actually allowed me to say Grace at a meal," said Book from the doorway. He shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first arrived aboard this ship, he informed me at my first meal that while I was welcome here, my God wasn't."

"Good Lord!"

"Men have their reasons," said Book, shaking his head. "I can only hope that someday he'll find peace." He raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Pardon my saying so, but why would you be concerned-"

"About a human? I believe that's what you were trying to say," said the Doctor, without heat. "You don't have to be any particular species to be concerned for the welfare of fellow life forms. It's a big universe, and intelligent species, while varied, are too spread out and transient to treat callously." He stopped and chuckled. "I only wish I could convince more of my own people of that fact."

"They're... warlike?"

"No, that would show they cared. I would term it... stagnant. Self-righteous. Over half a million years since the last real innovation, and they still think they're the greatest in creation. Ha!"

"Yes, well!" said Wash, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "I can't say this hasn't been educational, and more than a little freaky, talking about alien cultures and all..." He look toward Book expectantly.

"Oh, yes! Mal said to tell you we're in range."

"Thanks," said Wash, getting to his feet. With a nod and a relieved look, he was out the door.

"Where are we headed?" said the Doctor.

"New Texas. According to Wash, it's the closest moon with any sort of a decent repair dock. Mal mentioned that he may know someone who could give us some extra work."

"Ah, that is good news," said the Doctor. Taking one last look over the device, he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" said Book.

The Doctor stopped, his shoulders stiff. "House... no, ship arrest, is it?"

Book looked startled, then laughed. "I guess it does look like that, doesn't it?" he said. ""But no, that's not it. It's just that it's nearly landfall; there's always preparations to be made, and there's to be a meeting before then - and I thought you'd want to be included."

His shoulders relaxed slightly. "I suppose that's true," he said. "Right now, though, I could do with a nice cup of tea."

"I'd like that too, but unfortunately all we have is what's on in the galley. Help yourself."

* * *

**Landfall, New Texas.**

"What's your name, boy?" said Mal.

"It's-"

"See, that's the sound o' me not carin' what your name is," snapped Mal, slapping the table. "That's the sound o' me telling you that if you give any lip, if you hold back anything you can do, you ain't comin' back to this ship to lick your wounds. You hear me?" He brought his face closer to the boy's, knuckles on the table. "You are done here." He looked up at Jayne. "Get him on a ship. I ain't particular as to how, or where he ends up. Only thing, we can't have him end up starvin' to death."

Jayne looked peeved, but nodded. He looked down at the kid. "You're cuttin' into my fun time, you little 鼻子恶鬼 . Means this ain't gonna be fun for you."

He started out the door, dragging the kid by the wrist.

"Jayne!"

"What?"

"No sellin' the kid."

Jayne just glowered at him, and left.

"Now, to the next order of business," said Mal. "While it's true you're a payin' customer, and you've been some help... I'm of half a mind to put you off here and forget this whole mess."

"I suppose I can understand that, Captain Reynolds," said the Doctor. "The fact is, I wouldn't have commissioned your ship if mine were in proper working order. However, I am still in need of your services."

"You're kickin' him off the ship?" said Kaylee, looking hurt. "But he ain't done nothing wrong- he's helped us the whole time he's been here!"

"I wouldn't feel so bad for him; he isn't human."

The Doctor frowned at Simon. "They are quite aware of that fact now, Doctor Tam," he said. "Frankly, I find this xenophobia of yours unbecoming of a man of science."

Simon looked a little uncomfortable at this, but still defiant.

Wash cleared his throat. "I think our illustrious captain would want to hear your theory about what that gizmo was for, Doctor."

"Oh yes," said the Doctor. "It seems we were most fortunate to stop that device, and that creature. Not just for us, but for the rest of this system as well."

"Layin' it on a little thick, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid it's not an exaggeration, captain. Wash told me that you were paid to deliver that device to a certain moon, correct?"

"That's the usual deal, yeah."

"First of all, that device. It was designed to direct and control those creatures. We've established that they feed on strong emotions. I had suspected that the destination was a war zone, or the like, but it wasn't." He looked at Wash expectantly.

"Ah, yeah," said Wash. "He was looking over the charts, and I noticed that to get to that moon, we would have had to pass close to Reaver space. Really really close." He rubbed his face and blew out a breath. "Frankly, Mal, I would have held out for some kinda hazard pay in delivering that thing."

"So... those things would have jumped ship to feed on the Reavers?" Zoe said. "That doesn't sound so bad... oh."

"Yes, indeed," said the Doctor, his face grim. "From what I understand, the intensity of their emotions would have given them enough strength to take over more and more of them, exponentially. Which would mean all of them under the control of a single entity."

The rest of those at the table stared at him in horror.

"That was what this mysterious person was trying to do. He was trying to build an unstoppable savage army!"

"That gorram 傻的烟肉头!" said Mal. "Only took it on cheap, as a favor, and he pulls this kind of 下水道住宅鱼屁 ? Zoe, next we see him, we're takin' this outta his hide!"

"Who is this person?" said the Doctor.

"A former Independent, name of Jedediah Kathen. We found out about him by way of a few other people. He's set us up with a few good jobs in the past," said Zoe. "This one isn't one of those."

"If it's any consolation," said the Doctor, "he probably didn't know what it was. It's just as likely that he's as much of a 'patsy' in this as you are."

"Well, we can at least find out from him who passed it on in the first place!"

"True, true," mused the Doctor. "From what I know of such men, though, he would be most reluctant to part with that fact."

"Oh, he'll tell us," said Mal.

"I think it would be preferable to avoid violence. Perhaps there could be some... facts about his dealings that he would prefer to keep private?"

"You talkin' blackmail?"

"Such a distasteful term, but I suppose it fits. Mind you, I wouldn't normally suggest it, but we need to find out who is behind this before they find out their gambit failed - and they try something worse."

"You got a suggestion how we could do that?"

"I believe I could work up a codebreaker of some kind, then search the Cortex... I may need a hand recognizing the types of data we're looking for, though."

Mal turned toward Book. "How about it, Shepherd?

"I don't really like the thought of being party to this-"

"We nearly _died_ back there. I wouldn't be above turning Jayne loose on him, but the Doc's right. Let's give this a chance to work before we get biblical on 'im."

"What do you mean, 'biblical' ? And why me?"

" 'An eye for an eye,' sound familiar? Reason 'why you,' well," Mal said, leaning back, "you're a man of hidden talents. Can't afford to let them get rusty, can we?"

Book sighed. "Very well. I'll see what I can do to help with data analysis. But no more than that!"

"You do that. Kaylee, you work up a list of parts we need - keep in mind, ain't got much to work with, but we'll get as much of 'em as we can. Wash, you go with her on that; here's the address of the main suppliers. Soon's Jayne gets back, he an' I will be going to check on this job offer..." His voice trailed off as Inara walked into the room, River following close behind.

Inara raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss anything?"

"I'll fill you in when you return," said Book. "I trust you're feeling better?"

" 'Course she is," said Mal. "Can't keep the payin' customers waiting!"

She ignored this. "I do have a couple of clients to visit," she said. "Let me know when we have a projected departure time, would you?"

"Will do," said Wash.

River wandered up to the table, stopping across from the Doctor.

"She's broken, and the sunshine is missing."

The Doctor looked startled.

"You could look in yesterday, behind the scattered seconds," said River, tracing an aimless pattern on the table with a finger. "But if you do, the sunshine will be forever lost."

"I'll find her," said the Doctor. "I must."

She suddenly looked up into his eyes."He's there, hidden. Schoolyard bully, waiting for the last bell."

She glanced up at Simon, and before he could react, reached over and gently tweaked his nose. "Such a boob," she said, then turned and wandered away.

"Any idea what she was talking about, Doc?"

"I... have an idea," said the Doctor distantly. He shook his head "But for the time being, our best course is to continue as we are."

"Good enough," said Mal. "Zoe, you stay with the ship - and keep me updated on any new info."

" I could easily do that, Captain-"

"No offense, but you do get downright wordy at times. I need someone who can cut to the chase."

The Doctor harrumphed at this, but said nothing more.

"Any other business?" No-one moved. "All right, meetin's over. Let's get movin'."

* * *

"I wasn't aware that you would be putting this device together from scraps. Are you sure this will work?"

Book eyed the small grey device with mild skepticism. The Doctor had just cobbled it together from some of the remains of the boxlike device, as well as a couple of others he had pulled out of his pocket.

"It's marginally better than the one I built in school for computer ciphers class, so I believe it should do the job."

"Hm."

"The Academy, despite its failings in other areas, did have an excellent computer section. So this should be quite adequate."

"Only one way to find out," said Book. He took the device and plugged it into a peripherals port, then logged on. He stepped aside. "All yours."

"Thank you," said the Doctor. He sat down at the keyboard and began calling up columns of data and various sites.

After a short time, Book spoke.

"Was there something you weren't telling us at the meeting, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused, then continued browsing the screen. "Perceptive of you. I wasn't about to cause a greater stir than I already had."

"Well, it's just me here now. What was it? I assure you, it will be safe with me."

The Doctor sat back. "It's nothing, really-any danger has already been averted. It's just that whoever built that device vastly overestimated its effectiveness." He rubbed his chin. "After roughly half the Reavers had been converted, consumed or what have you, the device would have been overwhelmed and ceased to function."

"So... the creatures would stop?"

"Far worse, I'm afraid. They would come into possession of all of them, but with no outside control, would become a single-minded swarm in earnest." He looked up at Book's concerned face. "I imagine you know what a swarm of locusts can do to a field."

"I do."

"That would be the nearest planet, then planet after planet until they were destroyed. Even if they were stopped after that, the damage to the galactic infrastructure would be catastrophic - and probably render life unsustainable in this system."

"Well," said Book, shaking his head, "I... suppose I did ask for that."

"We headed that scenario off," said the Doctor. "That's some comfort. Now then..." He punched a few more keys, then sat back. "I think that's all of the data I can find so far." He moved aside so that Book could see.

"Hm," said Book, looking over the list. "Local news... Birth records, yes... police records?" He glanced over at the makeshift device. "Impressive."

"Yes, but is there anything we can use?"

"Well, there's possession of stolen property, racketeering, smuggling, jaywalking... quite a list."

"I suppose that will have to-"

"No, wait!" Book looked closer at the column. "That's... it shouldn't be possible." He clicked on a link, opening up a long document.

"What is it?"

"It's a military file. Normally, they're kept on a separate dedicated system. Even mundane matters are highly encrypted." He read it over carefully. "It's a payroll file," he said. "Left over from the Unification War... Oh." Book sat back. "Oh dear. I don't think we should tell the Captain about this one."

"Why is that?" said the Doctor, even as realization began to dawn. "Oh, my."

"Yes, exactly. He was lieutenant in the Independents, but this... this is an Alliance military payroll."

"Which means-"

"Which means he was a 三次杂种狗 purple-belly spy(1)," said a cold voice from the doorway behind them. They looked up to see Zoe staring at the screen, her face expressionless.

Book stood, raising his hands. "Please, let's not do anything rash," he said. "I won't be party to murder."

"Murder, Shepherd? How about slaughter? That's what people like that lying 傻鸡奸 gave us." She stalked from the room, Book following close behind, still trying to reason with her.

"Oh dear," said the Doctor.. "I certainly hope I can find the fellow before she does." He turned back to the station and began typing with renewed vigor.

* * *

(1)Purple-belly: Independent troop slang for Alliance soldiers (taken from the color of their combat uniforms).


	14. Turnabout

"An Alliance spy?!"

"Right there in black and white, sir. Official payroll and everything."

Mal sat down, hand on his forehead. "That just don't make sense! 'Sides from this last mess, he's kept things.... well, not all legal an' aboveboard, but at least kinda profitable for us!"

"Saw what I saw, sir." She sat down across from him. "Question is, what do we do about it?"

"Well, it would be good blackmail," said Book in a dry tone, striding into the room. "That's what you were looking for, isn't it?"

"Ain't you got some helpin' to be doing somewhere else, Shepherd?" said Mal.

"It seemed to me that this would be just that," said Book. "Trying to head off any violence."

"Well, the man ain't on this moon," said Mal, "so you ain't gotta worry in that regard. Might make our stay here a sight shorter, though."

"Shorter?" said Kaylee, walking in. "We're still going to get that other job, though, right?" She wiped some engine grease off her hand before brushing her hair back. "A couple of the power couplings are pretty fried, and the third starboard maneuvering thruster housing is all but tin foil. Some of the structure in the rear fuel array needs shorin' up, too."

Mal's eyebrows went up. "Thought you an' the Doctor had that under control."

"Well, we did, kinda... but with all we've been through lately, there's a lot more damage down there. Those are just the most urgent ones."

Mal sighed. "I'll see what we can get."

Kaylee smiled and gave him a pat on the cheek. "I'm sure my captain will provide." She turned and walked back out.

The Doctor walked in, a data pad in his had and an irritated expression on his face. "Zoe, if you could have waited a couple more minutes instead of rushing off-"

"She was followin' my orders, Doctor," said Mal. "Those take precedence here."

"Obviously," said the Doctor. He turned to Zoe.

"Did Mr. Kathan ever tell you what rank he held in the Independent military?"

Zoe glanced at Mal, who nodded. She turned back to the Doctor. "He was a Lieutenant Commander."

"We don't hold that against him none... or at least we didn't until-" He was interrupted by a pointed cough by the Doctor.

"Shepherd, could you check these symbols for me?" he said, handing the pad to Book. "I'm no expert in military payrolls, but that amount seems far too low for an intelligence expert."

Book took the pad and studied it, then once again looked surprised. He gave the Doctor a suspicious glance, then turned to Mal. "He's right. These symbols next to his payroll indicate a mid-level noncom, of unremarkable stature..." He blinked. "Stationed at the largest Alliance command base on Osiris!"

"So he was a-" Mal began, but Zoe raised a hand. She didn't like being wrong, but this was starting to sound interesting.

Book studied the pad for a while, then looked up. "It looks like he had a spy's dream position," he said. "Not enough rank to be watched carefully, but enough to be on office staff, an officer's adjutant... just about anything on an information point." He looked at the Doctor, then back over to Zoe. "Of course, no one of that rating would be trusted with deep-cover intelligence work."

"Jehosephat!" said the Doctor. "How in blazes did you work all that out from a few symbols?"

Book opened his mouth, but Mal beat him to the punch.

"He wasn't born a Shepherd, Doctor," he said, half-smiling.

He didn't seem to be paying attention. "Then... if he was a spy for... oh, dear." The Doctor sat down at the table.

"If word got back to the Alliance, he'd be executed as a war criminal," said Zoe.

The Doctor stood back up. "Yes, well, you have your information," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some repairs to do."

"See if you can get a list from Kaylee of-"

The Doctor stopped. "Sorry, I wasn't clear. I am sure Kaylee can handle whatever is presently needed."

"Then what are you talking about?" said Mal.

"I'll be performing some long-overdue repairs on my own ship."

"Your ship... you mean that crate you brought on?"

"I beg your pardon!" said the Doctor. "The TARDIS is no 'crate.' She is a highly advanced technological vehicle!"

"And she looks like a crate," said Mal. "Broke, too, by what you said."

The Doctor seemed to be about to reply in a harsh manner, then checked himself. Taking a breath, he then said, "Very well, Captain. I may give you a tour later, after my repairs are done."

He smiled. "I think you'll find her quite unlike a packing container."

Before Mal could reply, he turned and left.

* * *

Jayne ambled up the gangway of Serenity, a bag slung over his shoulder and grinning from ear to ear.

Mal was there, looking over the burly mercenary's shoulder, then at his face and bag.

He noted the distinct lack of a child anywhere near him.

"Jayne."

"Hm? Oh hey, Mal. Got the kid off, just like you said."

Mal kept looking stonily at him. "So, was the money good enough?"

"What are you..." Jayne suddenly scowled, and set the bag down. "You have got a lot of gorram nerve. Accusin' me to my face of bein' a飞鱼 child-trader."

"Just makin' an observation," said Mal. "Where'd all the new kit come from?"

"Don't know if I wanna talk about it now," snarled Jayne.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Wash, just arriving up the 'plank himself. "Whole lotta tenseness, I can see that. We've all been under unreal pressure. But could you do me a favor?" He wiped his forehead. "Let's just spare ourselves the whole 'macho posturing' 胡说 and just work together? Please?" He paused there a moment, then walked on into the ship, muttering, " 原形毕露, what a month..."

Mal turned back to Jayne. "Later."

Jayne just grunted, picked up his bag and stormed off. Mal saw him stop beside Kaylee and reach into his bag. He pulled out a wide, flat box and handed it to her, saying something he couldn't quite catch. You'd have to have been deaf to miss little Kaylee's giggles when she opened it, though - he caught sight of some frilly pink material peeking from the box just before Jayne slapped the box shut in her hands and shushed her. She nodded at him, an impish grin on her face, then left in the direction of her room.

He narrowed his eyes. Might be something to follow up on later. Meantime, he had to roust Jayne back out and see if they could offset the cost of this little pit-stop, or at least minimize it.

As he was walking by the Doctor's crate... sorry, 'ship', that worthy popped out, shutting the door behind hm.

"Ah, captain! I was hoping to ask a favor..."

"Depends," said Mal.

"Nothing drastic, nothing like that," said the Doctor. "I was wondering if someone could set aside something for me at supper? I may be a bit late - some of these repairs can't just be left halfway, I'm afraid."

"I'll see what I can do," said Mal.

He strode past the Doctor and into the hallway . "Jayne!" he yelled. "Quit sulkin' and get down here! We got money goin' idle!"


	15. Preempted

One delivery deal, two new passengers, and three days had gone by, and there had been no visible sign of the Doctor. No change in the box's appearance. The only indication that he was in there were the occasional sound of thumps and his voice, usually muffled but generally raised in frustration.

* * *

Book carried a tray of food from the latest meal to the hold. Each day, a different person had been assigned by the captain to do so.

His mind drifted back to the meal just ended. Things hadn't ended so well...

* * *

"What kinda repairs do you think he's doing in that crate, anyway?" said Wash. "It can't be comfortable, crammed into that tiny space."

He reflected a moment on the size of the bridge he was on at almost all hours, then amended his statement. "Well, tinier space."

Mal and Zoe shared a look, then Mal said, "Can't rightly say. Man wants his privacy, I'll respect that."

Simon gave a quiet 'huh.' "Man," he muttered.

Mal stared hard at him. " 'Course, I wouldn't want to be 'round someone looked at me like I wasn't worth scrapin' off their boot." He raised his mug to his lips.

"I-"

Jayne thumped the table, startling Simon out of whatever he had been about to say. "Lissen, you 女人氣猴子. Maybe he ain't human, but he's shown himself to be more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Mal felt in definite danger of raisin' an eyebrow at this. The Doctor was a good guy, no question, but it was suprisin' all the same to see yet again how much of an impression he'd made on the big merc.

Simon's face stayed stony, but flushed a moment. He rose from the table in a careful, precise manner, turned, and walked out of the room.

Jayne leaned back in his chair with a smirk, then leaned forward to continue poking at and trying to eat his 'food', pointedly ignoring the glances of the rest of the crew.

* * *

Book sighed at the memory and entered the hold. "Doctor, I've brought-" He stopped, and looked down with some surprise. The previous two trays sat stacked in front of the crate's door, with the dishes neatly arranged on them. He set down the tray in front of the door, inspecting the dishes more closely.

They were sparkling clean.

"Hm," was all he said. He paused.

If the Doctor had gone through the trouble of avoiding them just to clean the dishes, why had he then brought them back here?

He knocked at the door once, and waited. The door opened a crack. "Yes, thank you, I'll retrieve it when I've finished with this- oh blast," said the Doctor. Before Book could reply, the door shut with an emphatic click.

How could anyone manage to stay in there voluntarily, let alone be 'repairing' something, for that long?

Book shook his head. Hopefully, the Doctor would be done with whatever he was doing soon, and would be willing to talk about it.

He retrieved the trays and returned with them to the galley.

* * *

Later, he walked into the sick bay as Simon was taking inventory.

"The man has been in that crate for three days. Three days," he said. "Don't you find that the least bit strange?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not familiar with the vagaries of alien physiology, let alone psychology," said Simon. "Besides, I've been rather busy fixing up everyone else."

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been rather... judgmental toward him lately."

Simon looked up from his work, eyebrows raised. "He's an ALIEN, Shepherd. There are no substantiated records of anything other than humans out there, and we encounter not one, but two distinct kinds of beings in the space of a couple of weeks!" He set the clipboard down and rubbed his face in his hands. "What I find astonishing is that the rest of this crew are acting like...." He paused, frustrated.

"Like it's business as usual?" said Book. "I admit, I found it odd myself." He thought a moment. "It may be that, having interacted with him and fought alongside him, they're more likely to be accepting of things about him. Of course, I can't be sure it will last... it may just be the shock of discovery hasn't worn off yet."

"Exactly! I... well, I have to consider the medical implications. What diseases could he be carrying that could infect the crew? Parasites?"

"Nothing has happened like that. Perhaps, there's nothing to worry about?"

"You don't know that!" snapped Simon. "We have only the slightest idea of his biology. Two hearts? A lower general body temperature? What else is different? What else? Maybe we could open him up and check?!"

"Now hold on, son, just calm down," said Book, grasping his shoulder. "I don't think that sort of thing should be brought up, even in jest."

"How do you know?" Simon said in a shaking voice. "Maybe he can just open himself up and let us take a look!" He shook his head. "Maybe even he's right," he said. "Here I am, acting like some panicky yokel, practically recanting my oath. Though really, veterinarians euthanize sick animals, or ones proven dangerous to humans..."

For the first time, he seemed conflicted on the subject. "Well, it's an argument for-"

River's voice wafted from the vents above.

"The blood is on the other hands now?"

Both men blanched and looked at each other, then up at the ceiling vent. "What do you mean?" said Book.

"Savior of men, blood on his hands. Finds someone he can't save. Some people take that kind of thing as a personal affront."

River's head popped out from another panel in the ceiling, startling both. She caught her brother's gaze. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment.

"Can you forgive the one you can't cure?'

Another pause. Finally, tears began to leak from her eyes, tracing down her forehead to drip to the floor.

"Simon? You do forgive... Why can't you... you want to protect me, but why can't you forgive..."

She pulled back into the vent. "River, wait-" said Simon, but she was already gone.

He turned away from the vent, his eyes hooded. "She doesn't need forgiveness, she needs help."

"Most people need the one before they can accept the other... if only from themselves."

"Well, in some cases that-"

He found he was addressing an empty room.

* * *

Jed Kathan looked up at his newest visitor and customer seated across the desk from him, a Mr. Padrone, and smiled in a professional way, starting his "customer collections" routine.

"Your package is on its way," he said. He paged through a few papers on his desk, then looked at another one. "The other... item's been taken to our secured area." He set down the paper. "All in all, I'd say I've kept my side of the bargain." He held out his hand.

The dark-clad man across from him sat silent a moment, stroking his goatee. He then smiled. "Yes, I believe you have, Mr. Kathan." He produced a pouch and placed it on the desk.

"Now, if we're done here-"

"Do you think you'll be seeing those smugglers again?"

"I don't think you've paid for that inform-"

"Yes, yes- whoever it is you had delivering the package."

Jed frowned. "I suppose so. I give them the odd job from time to time."

"Excellent," said the man. "If you do see them again - kill them."

Jed stared at the man, then gave an unbelieving laugh. "Transport, detainment, hell, kidnapping is fine if the price is right," he said. "I even have the contact info for a couple of guys for wet work, if ya need it." He scratched his head. "Problem is, if I start killin' off the people who come to me to do the payin' jobs on just anyone's say-so, I'd be outta business real quick."

"I will pay triple the going rate. Consider my offer carefully; I only extend this as we have had such successful dealings - "

Jed scowled, and motioned to his man at the door. "This meeting is over," he said. "Mike, please show him out." The man nodded, then stepped forward, raising a hand...

Mr. Padrone turned in his chair and looked up at Mike, who stopped, a confused look on his face.

"Go outside and await my arrival."

Like a puppet, Mike spun in place and marched stiffly toward the door.

"Mike. Mike! What the 吃鸭子的饼!" Jed's hand slapped down on the secret panic button on his desk, causing a panel to slide away at the front. His other hand gripped the handle of the scatter-gun mounted there, finger on the trigger. "All right, you backstabbing bast-"

The man had turned back to him, and fixed his eyes with a glare. He strained to pull the trigger, to shout for his other men, but he couldn't move a muscle!

"Tsk, tsk," said Mr. Padrone, smiling and shaking his head. "You humans always have to make things hard for yourselves... but it doesn't matter, in the end. Whether by the carrot or the stick, alI I require is your complete obedience and your submission to my will!"

The man, his eyes suddenly deeper and more powerful than Jed thought possible, stepped forward and put a gloved hand around his neck. Jed tried to resist, but found like before, his muscles refused to obey. He felt himself sinking...

He released his throat and stood back. "Now. Let go of the weapon, and rise."

He tried to focus, to regain control, but found himself releasing the trigger and standing up.

In his last moment of conscious thought, he heard his own voice speak in a dull monotone.

It said, "I obey, Master."


	16. TARDIS

Simon was shaving the next ship 'morning', still a bit bleary from a long night of attending to the crew's injuries, when he noticed it.

"What is that...?'" he said in a soft voice, turning his head and bringing his neck closer to the mirror. His eyes flicked over his jawline up near his ear, and widened.

"Are those... needle tracks?!"

He hurriedly toweled his face off, put away his shaving kit, then walked to the main dining room.

River sat alone at the main table, moving the shakers around in an aimless pattern. She looked up at Simon as he entered, a guilty look on her face.

He sat down across from her. He pointed to his jaw, then clasped his hands in front of him.

"How long have you been doing this, River?"

"Just wanted to help," she said. "You've helped her so much, you've been under so much pressure."

"River..." Simon spread his hands. "I need you to tell me what you've been giving me."

"The books said it would help, that that was would make things better..." she trailed off. She pulled a small bottle from her pocket and handed it over.

The bottle was nearly empty.

"Thalzelomine," read Simon. He thought back over his behavior in recent weeks, and shook his head. "That does explain a lot."

River started to cry. "Sorry, so sorry, it's all my fault and then she wants to make it better but I make it worse everything goes bad - "

Simon went over to her side of the table and put his arms around her. "Sh, sh, it's going to be okay."

"It's not okay!" said River. "You've been doing so much for me. I nearly broke you!"

"You didn't," he said. "I'm still here." They sat in silence for a while.

"I don't want you worrying about my mental state," said Simon. "I'll be fine. Just let me be the one to work out the treatments, all right? Don't waste the drugs on me - I may need them to help you." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Let's just get you well."

"Mmf," she said, now half-asleep. "Y'r still a boob."

Simon gave a tight smile. "Right. Up we go," he said, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you to bed."

Jayne walked in just as they were leaving. As River passed him, she muttered something about, "...very angry man, shooting at caterpillars... has one on his face..."

He shook his head, and headed for the coffee pot.

"Morning," said Wash, walking over to the cupboard. He poked around until he found a relatively undamaged tea packet, then set about finding a pot.

Jayne just grunted, then raised his cup to his lips, took a sip, and sent an impressive arc of coffee, followed closely by burning Chinese invective, across the room.

Wash jumped. "What? What happened?" He looked around frantically to find Jayne, still swearing, dumping the remaining contents of his cup into the sink.

"疯狂的傻瓜 gorram moon-brain put pepper in the coffee!"

Wash knew what would happen when he said what he was thinking. He carefully put the lid on the pot of hot water he was carrying, and scooped up the tea packet and cups. He beamed.

"Maybe she thought it wasn't hot enough?"

He beat feet out of the dining area, followed by Jayne's irate bellow.

* * *

Mal walked into the sick bay, rolling up his sleeves, as Simon was just finishing putting some instruments in the autoclave. "All right, let's make this quick."

"Oh good," said Simon. "If you'll just sit down here..."

Mal sat down on one of the exam tables, while Simon pulled on a pair of latex gloves. He took a light out of his breast pocket and shined it in his eyes, then checked their motion. He then put the light away, and turned his head, checking the spot where his jaw had been broken.

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow! Yeah! What're you stabbin' me with?"

"That was my finger, Captain." He stepped back, dusting off his hands. "Still tender, it may be for a while, but I don't detect any fractures," he said. "It may be a good idea to check in with a mandibular specialist when we next get a chance."

"Prob'ly not a whole lot o' those around, this far from the Core," said Mal, starting to stand.

"Probably not," said Simon. "It should be fine. There's a... more immediate concern, though."

"What's that?"

"Have you been having more headaches lately? Dizziness, perhaps?"

Mal frowned. "Now that you mention it, I have," he said. "Matter o' fact, it's been pretty regular since that whole mess..." He sat back down, then looked back up at Simon. "Concussion?"

"All the symptoms are there," said Simon. "In my professional medical opinion, you should be confined to bed rest for the next two weeks or so- "

"Whoa, Doc, I can't just-"

"-but as I know you're probably going to say, it's your 'boat' and your rules, and you'll do what you see fit. I thought you might," said Simon. Sighing, he pulled out a syringe and tested it.

Mal glowered, backing off. "You ain't knockin' me out."

"Of course not," said Simon. "Do you really think I would risk having Jayne take charge?"

Mal didn't reply, but sat back down and let Simon begin the injection.

"What's this stuff?" said Mal.

"It's one of the drugs we got on Ariel," said Simon. "Basically, it's designed to treat concussion - relieves the pressure while encouraging faster healing in the area."

He finished, then set aside the syringe. "As with all drugs, there can be some side effects."

"What kinda side effects?" said Mal, a touch wary.

"It depends on one's allergies." He read the back of the bottle. "If you find your fingernails getting loose, or start bleeding from the ears, let me know. I may be able to stave off anything worse if we act quickly."

" 麦子球!" said Mal. He rolled his sleeves back down. "Well. Better hope none of those happen," he said.

"In over ninety percent of cases, they don't," said Simon. "But I'll try to remember to tremble in fear when I pass you in the corridor."

"Like ya do with the Doctor?"

Simon didn't even blink. "Well, I'd be less likely to show fear around him - he has at least the courtesy not to threaten people who are trying to keep him alive," he said. "Besides, I wonder how he feels when he passes us by? We are a rather brutal species, on the whole..."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps that's the real reason he's locked himself in that box," he said. He shrugged. "We may never know."

Mal looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You sound a whole lot different on the subject than ya have been since he spilled the beans."

"A good night's sleep can work wonders for one's disposition," said Simon, peeling off the gloves and putting them in the disposal. "Speaking of which, you really should get more rest. I'd be telling you this even if you hadn't - "

Mal held up a hand. "Got it," he said. He got up and left in a hurry.

Simon's preachifyin' could get to be almost as bad as the Shepherd's, sometimes.

* * *

Mal walked into the hold and stopped in front of the Doctor's 'ship.'

"Guess it's time I got some answers m'self," he muttered.

He brought up his fist to hammer on the door, when to his surprise, it opened a crack.

"Ah, Captain," said the Doctor. "Just the person I wanted to see." He stepped out and shut the door before Mal could get a look inside.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering if I could use your, ah, network of connections when we reach our destination?"

Mal blinked. "Ya seem to have had that kinda thing under control yourself," he said.

"Thank you for saying so, but even I have my limits."

Mal considered this for a moment. "Might be able to make some calls," he said. "Somethin' I need from you, though."

"What is it?"

"I need to see what's in that crate."

The Doctor looked pained. "Please, Captain..."

"Fine, whatever. Your ship. Still need to see what's in there."

"I told you, I will give you a tour, Captain, but I need to complete -"

He was cut off as Mal suddenly stepped past him and slammed a shoulder into the door! "No more waitin', no more.... whoa!"

He said this last as things went horribly skewed. He had expected to fetch up against the crate's opposing wall. Instead, he found himself stumbling forward on his hands and knees on a wide tiled floor.

He brought himself to one knee, still staring around in bemusement. The white room was easily half the size of the entire hold, with a few doorways suggesting even more space. Various couches and other furniture dotted the room, and two tables held various parts and equipment. A large circular console, covered with dials, buttons and whatnot, seemed to have a central position here.

"Wha... schwei..."

He felt a hand grab his collar and yank him to his feet, to come face-to-face with the Doctor.

To say the man looked outraged would be putting it mildly.

"The TARDIS may be a guest aboard your transport, mister Reynolds," barked the Doctor, "but she is under my command and mine alone. _You have just invaded my ship!"_

Mal blanched. He thought of his pistol, but remembered all too clearly what the man had done last time. He straightened up, and the Doctor released his collar, but didn't drop his furious glare. Well, nothing for it.

"Reckon I did." He straightened his shirt, then returned the Doctor's gaze. It was always better to dive in swingin' than tryin' to beg. "So what happens now?"

"Now I have to put the tea on," said the Doctor, who now seemed only a little irritated. "I hate having uninvited guests - keeping track of all the domestic details is such a chore. If only Jo were here- I... oh, drat," he said, rummaging through a pile on one of the tables, "I seem to have misplaced the sugar tongs. Do you think I could borrow yours?"

Mal stared in shock at the sudden turn of events, as well as taking in more of his surroundings. "Ah, yeah," he said, "I'll do that." He took a step toward the door, then turned back. "That's it?"

"Yes, yes, welcome aboard," said the Doctor. "Mind you, I'd hoped to be able to give you a demonstration of how she worked, but until I can repair the Thalus stabilizer and figure out what's jammed up the tempspacial locator, it would be safer not to."

Mal nodded as if he had any idea of what had just been said, and stepped out into the hold.

He walked over and punched the intercom. "Zoe, can you come down to the hold?"

"Trouble, sir?"

"Not as such. Oh, on the way down, could you see if Inara will loan us her sugar tongs? It's for the Doctor."

"Okay," said Zoe. She sounded dubious. He could relate.

"The Doctor is having us in for tea. In his ship."

"Is this some kind of a joke, sir?"

Mal looked back at the innocuous blue crate and shook his head. "Believe me, this is something you're gonna have to see for yourself."


	17. Teatime

Zoe entered the hold to find Mal sitting on the steps, chin in hand. He seemed to be studying the blue crate.

"Inara didn't have tongs to spare, but I got one that may work," she said.

"No matter, he found his."

"She said she wanted in on this tea time, too."

Mal straightened up, putting his hands on his knees. He shook his head. "I s'pose she would," he said, standing. "Not a lot I can say to that." He jerked a thumb at the crate. "His ship, anyway."

Zoe looked at him a moment longer, then back over at the item indicated.

"Sir," she said, "are you sure that there aren't fumes from whatever he's been doing in there that might..."

"Make me seein' things like I did?" Mal smiled wearily. "Sounds downright reasonable. Trouble is, what's been goin' on just ain't. Here, I'll show you."

He strode over to the box and knocked on the door. It came open. He stepped back, motioning toward the doorwa. "See for yourself."

Zoe stared into the doorway a long moment. She finally stepped forward, reaching in a ways, then backing out to look to either side of the crate. She then stepped fully inside.

A few seconds passed, and she stepped out.

"圣洁屁," she said.

Mal shrugged. "Told ya," he said. "Wonder what Inara will make o' it, though." Privately, he hoped it would shock her enough to drop her professional Companion calm. That was always fun.

They heard a door open inside, and looked in to see the Doctor emerge from a far portal into the main white room. "The tea's on, finally," he said. "I found some biscuits, but I rather doubt their age."

Mal looked over at the Doctor, and flinched.

"Doctor... what is that for?" said Zoe.

"Hm? Oh, this?" The Doctor hefted a gleaming rapier.

He flipped it about in a complicated slash - guard - advance maneuver toward the hatstand by the main doors, then examined it again.

"Found it in one of the cupboards, behind the good plates. I'm not really sure how it got there. I could have sworn I would have stored it in the library, or perhaps the umbrella stand..." he stared off in thought a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind that, it certainly won't be joining us for tea."

He set the sword aside, then fixed eyes with Zoe.

"Uh, what?" Mal looked at him uncertainly.

"I'd appreciate it if your second-in-command would take her hand off her pistol," the Doctor said.

Mal looked over. "Zoe."

"Sir."

"It's okay, really. He put it down. I'm fine."

"Sir." Her hand didn't budge. No change of expression either.

"The man's unarmed-"

He suddenly went still, his face blank. He took a deep breath.

"Incoming!" he bellowed.

Zoe's whole body jerked, "Wh-"

"桶猴子, Zoe, what's the matter with you?" said Mal, grabbing her arm. "You're bein' downright odd, don't ya think?"

She released the butt of her pistol and shook her head before looking him in the eye. "Sorry, sir."

The Doctor looked between the two of them, a wary expression on his face. "What exactly is the problem here?" he said.

Zoe took another look around the white room, then massaged her temples. "It just feels wrong," she said. "I don't know, out of plumb. Dangerous."

The Doctor seemed to consider this. "Heightened spacial sense," he said. "Yes, I suppose that could be it. Sorry if it's a bit disorienting, but-"

"Whaddya mean?" said Mal.

"Well, it is a TARDIS, of course, and-"

"Hold on, I thought that's what its name was," said Mal. "What's that mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "I don't know what came over me - it's one of the first things I usually tell people about my ship. It's an acronym. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space - TARDIS."

"Huh," said Mal.

"Time?" said Zoe. "So... you're saying that not only is this bigger on the inside, it travels in time?"

"Correct," said the Doctor, looking pleased and a bit smug. "Space, as well."

Zoe looked skeptical.

He coughed rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you going to be all right? I mean, I could just bring the tea to your ship's galley, if you're still having trouble-"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Just takes a little getting used to is all."

* * *

Book walked back in with the empty tray and set it down on the counter.

Wash and Kaylee were deep in concentration over their game of weiqi(1), while Jayne sat on the other end of the table, cleaning and reassembling the pieces of one of his handguns with a painstaking precision.

He didn't seem too happy about this exercise; he kept muttering something about 'engine grease' and ' 跳动的三文鱼 stowaways' under his breath.

"Argh, you got me!" said Wash, as Kaylee placed another piece, capturing five of his at a single stroke. "How are you beating me again?"

"It's all in the wrists," said Kaylee, grinning and swiveling her hands. "I see all the bits. None escape my eagle eye!"

"Well, putting your bits together is your thing," said Wash. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

From across the table, Jayne didn't bother to suppress a snort of laughter.

Kaylee flushed, then turned eagerly toward Book as he walked over.

"Shepherd!" said Kaylee. "Did they take the food? Why haven't they been to mealtime so much? I missed out on meetin' them!"

Book held up his hands, and smiled "Don't worry, they're fine," he said. "They told me that they'll be going straight to work when they arrive, and won't be able to see each other much. They're making up for that lost time now."

"Ya seem awful cool 'bout that kinda thing, Shepherd," said Jayne. "No disapprovin' looks or preachin' hellfire?"

"They are man and wife," said Book, spreading his hands. "As far as what they do with each other, pretty much anything is allowed."

Jayne pondered this. "Anythin', huh?"

Wash smiled, a dreamy look on his face. "Ah, to be newly wed again," he said.

"Hell," said Jayne, "I don't think you n' Zoe've slowed down since."

It was Wash's turn to blush, though his smile stayed where it was. He turned his attention back to the game.

A couple of minutes later, Jayne gathered up the half-finished pieces of the gun and stood up.

"I'll be in my bunk."

He started to walk away, but Book laid a hand on his arm.

"Hunh?"

"Leave them be."

Jayne blinked, then frowned. "Shoot, I weren't gonna innerupt them or nothin'-"

Book's hand didn't budge. Jayne stared down at it, then glared at him. He brought his face down close to the Shepherd's.

"First Mal, then you," he said. "Don't know me all that well. Ya really think I'd mess with another man's gettin' his..." He shook his head.

He stood back up. "I'll be in my bunk," he said, in a surly tone. "Light's better there anyway." He yanked his arm away from Book's grip and stalked out the door.

Book turned to find both Wash and Kaylee looking at him.

"The man has hidden depths," he said, and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know," said Wash. "I really prefer staying in the shallow end. Less chance of sharks and other dread beasties."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout him," said Kaylee. "He's just lonely and everyone's been yelling at him. He'll cheer up, you'll see."

"Well, plenty of drinking and loose women at our next stop - he should perk right up," said Wash. He stood up. "And on that note, I'd better get back to flyin' this thing. We should be nearly there."

"Ooh, I'd better get going too!" said Kaylee. She jumped up and darted past Book toward the engine room.

* * *

"This corridor looks the same as the last one," said Inara, eying the long hall before them. Like the last, it was lined with doors, and had lights in tasteful sconces hung between each.

"Are you sure you got the directions right?"

" 'Course I got them right!" Mal said. He frowned in irritation. "How was I s'posed to know there'd be this much ground to cover?"

He ran over the Doctor's hurried directions in his head again. Down, take the third door, left two corridors, down the stairs, and five doors again. He said it would then be on their left.

Only, instead of a door, they had found another corridor.

"It hardly seems real that there would be the space for all of us in this... whatever it is, let alone all this!" said Inara, sounding worried. "I don't like the idea of getting lost in here."

"Well, nothin' for it," said Mal. "Guess we should retrace our steps." He turned to Zoe. "You remember how we came in?"

Zoe shook her head. "No idea, sir. This place is murder on my sense of direction."

Mal stared off for a moment, thinking.

"I think I can do this," he said."Follow me."

He led the way back along the twists and turns, studying the floors and carpets in search of footprints or at least worn areas that showed heavy use. Finally, they came to a door that seemed a bit more ornate than some of the others.

Mal smiled. "All right, now I'm sure of it. We're here." He opened the door.

"Awfully dark in there, sir," said Zoe, peering in. "Wouldn't he at least have left the lights on for us?"

"You saw him - he's still trying to get the tea things ready n' all. Prob'ly hasn't had a chance to get down here yet." He smirked. "Makes ya feel any better, I'll go an' turn 'em on myself."

He strolled on in, followed by Inara's admonitions to 'be careful'. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

"Huh."

Either he was having eye trouble, or this darkness was somehow deeper than he thought. He stepped forward, making sure not to bump anything, hands outstretched.

He was just about to call in Zoe to give him a hand, when his foot turned against something heavy. He teetered a moment-

"Whoa!"

He shot his hands ahead to break his fall, but suddenly found surprisingly little resistance-

SPLOOSH.

* * *

"There you are! I thought I gave you the right - oh, dear."

They must have been a sight, but Mal didn't care. He was more'n a little put out. He noted, though, that he was drippin' all over some mighty fine looking carpet. That should do for a start.

"Ya could have warned us, ya know," he said.

"Well, I thought you would follow my directions!" snapped the Doctor. "I didn't think you would go and fall into the swimming pool!"

Mal looked down at the sorry state of his outfit, then back at the other two.

"I'm thinkin' I'm gonna have to decline your invite for now," he said, turning back to the Doctor.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll take you back."

They followed the Doctor back down the twisting corridors, emerging at last in the large white room.

"Perhaps another time?" said the Doctor.

"Maybe," said Mal.

"I'd certainly enjoy the opportunity," said Inara. "This place is truly a miracle of rare device."

"Sam Coleridge," said the Doctor with a smile. "Yes, he certainly could turn a phrase. It's too bad he had to be stopped from finishing that poem; I hope he eventually forgave me." He chuckled.

"You're most welcome to visit again, but I would appreciate more of an advance warning to set everything up. I'm sure you would too."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that," said Inara.

Mal glanced over at her, starting to open his mouth, but she shot him a warning look. He closed it.

* * *

Simon was making his way from his quarters with River, when Mal shoved by him. He was about to protest, when he suddenly found his sleeve soaked through.

He looked over to see the trail Mal was leaving behind, as well as the captain's rather bedraggled appearance.

"What - where'd all this water come from?"

"Captain fell into the Doctor's swimming pool," said Zoe, pushing past him.

Simon stared after them in confusion. "What - how is that-"

Beside him, River suddenly brightened up, and grinned.

"He has a pool? Priority change. Must get floaty things!"

"River, wait-" Simon stopped and sighed. She had already taken off toward the hold.

"Right," he said to himself "I'll catch up to her there. I just hope she doesn't cause too much trouble."

* * *

(1)weiqi - a strategy board game more commonly known in the West as Go.


	18. Harbinger

"Tell me again why this is a good idea?"

Simon eyed the piece of machinery the Doctor had set up on the counter of the med bay. It did resemble a med scanner, but it didn't look like one, inside. At least, not the most up-to-date ones he'd been checked out on.

"Trust me, Doctor Tam, I'm doing you a favor," said the Doctor. "Well, more River than you, but I'm sure you'd agree," he said, making another adjustment with a small wrench, "anything that helps her would give you greater peace of mind."

"Right," said Simon. "And that's the reason you've wired it into almost every socket on the main power array... I just hope we don't need that anytime soon."

"Well, of course it's going to need power!" said the Doctor. "By the standards of your time, it's rather demanding, energy-wise. Now, let's see," he said. He punched in a complex code on a keypad, his fingers moving far faster than Simon could follow. "Ah yes, that should do it," he said. "It's now keyed only to River's genetic signature."

"Uh. Why would you do that?" said Simon.

"It's fortieth-century Human technology," the Doctor replied. "I shouldn't even be giving this to you at all. By keying it to a single person, though, it should be all right."

"Well-"

"I'm not breaking the laws of Time," he continued, "but I am bending them a little- hrmph." He frowned and stared off for a moment.

Simon eyed him. "Right. Okay." He took a step away. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said the Doctor. "Just a touch of deja vu. It's not important." He worked the controls a few more seconds, then stepped over to inspect the power cords.

"Should I call her in?" said Simon.

"Hm," said the Doctor. "Not necessary."

"She's right behind me, isn't she..."

River stepped from the doorway, eying the Doctor's machine warily.

"Hello," said the Doctor. "I'm not sure how much of the description you heard, but this is sure to help, at least to find exactly what was done to you. Now, if you'll just stand here - "

"No."

"Eh? But why not?"

"No tests, machines, needles." She looked over at Simon. "He's going to fix me."

"I see," said the Doctor. His face sagged in disappointment. "I don't suppose I could force you to, anyway-"

"You couldn't," said River.

"-but I assure you, it's completely non-invasive," he said. "It runs on several systems not developed yet, on neuroscience principles that won't be discovered for at least a thousand years. It really could help."

He looked over at Simon. "I don't suppose you could convince her to try it?"

"I could try," said Simon. "I don't know, though. I barely understand that thing myself."

"Standing right here," said River suddenly.

Simon turned toward her. "I'm sorry, mei mei-"

"You keep talking about her like she's not there, but she is. Not all there, but..." She clutched at her head.

Simon started forward. "I'll help you back, you need to rest-"

She straightened up suddenly, staring at the Doctor. "The echos," she said.

The Doctor just looked at her, concerned.

"The echos. Walls, holding the madness, but echos, echos of triumph and nightmare. Echos from you and back to you and I won't call him it I won't I won't!"

She was past them, out the door and down the hall before either man could react.

"Simon."

"Just a minute-"

"See to her. And inform the captain there may be some trouble on this moon."

Simon stopped and turned. The Doctor was already busy again, pressing panels and turning dials on the device.

"Trouble. You... you understood what she said? What did she mean by that?"

"If we're lucky, it's just some bounty hunter lying in wait," snapped the Doctor, continuing his work. "Or perhaps an Alliance battalion. I'm sorry, but I can't tell him myself. If this isn't powered off in the right sequence, it could cripple the ship's entire electrical system. That could end our trip rather sooner than expected, don't you think?"

Simon shook his head, blinking. "Wait, what you're saying about this supposed danger - that's kind of vague. Bounty hunters, soldiers- if we're lucky?"

"One thing at a time, Doctor Tam," said the Doctor, as he kept hitting buttons. He flinched back from the device as a large blue spark arced across a panel, and glanced over at Simon.

"One thing at a time."

* * *

"Mal, wave from Badger."

Mal rolled his eyes. "Wonder what he wants now," he said. He ducked the door into the cockpit to see Badger's bowlered head on screen, smarmy grin plastered on his face.

"So what do you want?" he said.

"Straight to business as usual, I see," said Badger. "One small problem wiv that. I ain't callin' to talk to you. Got some info for that Doctor friend of yours."

Simon, who caught the end of this coming onto the bridge, froze. Mal noted his reaction from the corner of his eye, but didn't even glance in his direction.

"I'll see if I can get him, but Smith's been kinda busy lately." Simon's shoulders seemed to relax a bit at this. "Maybe you could give us the message, an' I'll pass it along."

Badger's smile widened, and he actually gave a little laugh. "Oh, Mal," he said, "you are a card! I can't just give you what's been bought an' paid for!"

Mal's brow furrowed. "He's payin' you for information?"

"That's right! Wouldn't be proper to just be tossin' the man's property off to any tin-plated soldier that asked. So, why don't you just march off like a good little sergeant and -"

Mal stepped forward, fists clenched. "Why don't you just-"

"Sir," said Zoe quiet-like, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder. She turned toward the screen. "He's been busy on a project; he asked not to be disturbed. When he's out, we'll let him know to contact you."

Badger's grin had widened at Mal's reaction. "Well, I suppose I'll 'ave ta let that go at that," he said.

Wash's hand went up to shut off the feed, when Badger's expression on-screen abruptly changed. "There is one piece of info I can give you," he said, the grin dropping away.

"What's this?" said Mal. "Free info? Or are you going to take it out of our next payment? That's assumin' we ever work for you again."

"Neveh mind that. This is important."

All of the crew on the bridge suddenly looked alert, except for Simon, whose expression had gone from alarmed and slightly lost to... pretty much the same thing.

"I'm listenin'," said Mal.

Badger paused.

"Ya didn't hear this from me," he said. "Word's out - someone's lookin' for Smith. Layin' down some rather large figures for any intel."

"Who's looking for him?"

"No idea. In fact, I'm not a bit curious. Don't want 'im taking an interest in me, too. You see, it ain't just the normal informants he's working with. He's got other sources lookin' as well. The money he offered them must have been... exceptional."

"What other sources?"

Badger looked around off-camera, then leaned in closer. "Like military. You know, Alliance? Like the type you'd rather stay off the bad side of. Don't know what 'e's gotten 'imself mixed up in, but do yourselfs a favor and watch your backs. After all, can't make any money off 'a ya if you're dead."

He touched the brim of his hat, and the connection cut off.

" 核鱼," said Mal. "Hope he's sensible enough to stay on the ship when we tell him."

"Ah, Captain," said Simon, "I was just talking to River and the Doctor, and we may be walking into more concrete trouble than that."

Mal turned to Simon. "What's this now?"

"River came into the med bay and said something about echos and something..." he shook his head. "I couldn't make anything of it, but the Doctor said it means something's waiting for us on that moon."

"That's pretty broad," said Wash. "Couldn't he pin it down more than that?"

"Surprisin' he was able to make out that much, knowin' how she talks," said Mal. "Alright, we'll add this in with our plannin' when we land. Might just be that Jed got wind of our arrival time from someone else. Just brings our meetin' with him kinda sooner rather than later."

"I'll go make sure the hold's ready," said Zoe. Mal nodded

BEEYooop.

Just then, the lights flared with a vengeance. Sparks shot from a couple of light fixtures and the main controls as gauges and lights blew out.

Wash threw up his hands to protect his face, and shouted in pain as he felt bits of metal rip through the sleeves of his flight suit.

A loud warning klaxon blared to life, and red emergency lights flooded the room.

"Zoe! Zoe, check-" said Mal. He turned to find her already beside Wash, cradling his head as Simon used her knife to cut away his sleeves.

"What the 灼烧的灾害 just happened?" said Jayne, sticking his head into the doorway.

"Jayne, check the breakers. Break out the fire gear." Jayne nodded then turned and was barreling down the hall. Mal waved away some of the smoke and hit the intercom button. "Kaylee, what's goin' on down there?"

Silence.

" 'Comm's offline, Mal," said Wash. Simon had bandaged up his arm the best he could, but that wasn't much.

"I have to check on River," said Simon, dashing out the door. Mal didn't spare him a glance. "Computer still online? We got a damage report?"

Wash winced as he punched in some commands, and a screen came up. "Looks like we blew almost every fuse we got," he said. "Most of this can be fixed once we land, though."

"Most of it? Come on, Wash, don't exactly have time to get coy. We got two hours 'fore we hit atmo."

Wash shifted in his seat and looked over at Zoe. She nodded, reached over and punched in some more commands. A new screen came up. Mal looked it over.

"Guess we shouldn't have got those cut-rate fuses for flight control," said Wash. "Pretty much shot."

"We've got our course laid, right? Still got the main engines?"

"Oh, we've got engines, all right," said Wash. He indicated a section of the main console. Most of the indicators, save a few green and yellow, were either bright red or blown out.

"Unless we get that board green before we hit the gravity well, all our lovely engines will let us do is make a bigger hole in the ground. If we're really lucky, we might hit another ship instead and litter the Black with our pieces. Be a bit of a traffic hazard-"

"Well, neither one o' those is acceptable. We're gettin' this gorram ship down safe if I have to get out and carry it down!"

With that, he left the bridge, making his way toward the engine room.


	19. Arrival

Wash surveyed the damage to the console and flexed his fingers. He hissed in pain. There were still metal slivers in his forearm.

"Well, let's get going on this," he said, his voice calm. "If we can just move this panel-" he tugged at the top of the console. Zoe moved to help him lift a section of panel. He took a look at the insides. Smoke was rising from several different wirings and fuses on the exposed boards.

"What do you think?" said Zoe.

"Two hours," said Wash. "You know, we wouldn't even have to go back to our bunk for a proper goodbye..."

"Don't even go there, husband."

"Sorry, sorry," said Wash. He stepped forward to survey the damage.

"Ah!" He dropped to his knees beside one of the chairs. Zoe darted forward to help him, only to find him on his hand and knees peering into a small hatch he'd opened under the main controls.

"The Doctor put in a backup for the flight controls, or at least that's what he called it," said Wash. He pushed some buttons, then paused. "Let's see," he said. He turned a knob a couple of notches, then flipped a switch. There was a rising hum from the flight control panel.

"Let's just see what we've got," said Wash. He stood back up and took a look at the readouts. "More green, green is good... oh."

"What is it?" said Zoe, joining him. She looked at the panel herself. "Oh."

Both stared at the console as one after the other, all of the readouts and instruments came back on.

Wash closed his mouth when he realized it had been hanging open. He turned to Zoe, trying to act casual.

"Sooo, how about that bunk, hmm?"

"We should probably land first."

"Well, darn."

He slid easily into the main pilot's chair and started testing the the controls.

* * *

Mal shoved the door to the engine room open. "Kaylee? What's the damage here? Is the engine-"

"Engine's shiny, Cap'n," said Kaylee in a faint, slurred voice. She sat slumped in front of a burned out panel in the far wall."Jus' checked it, then went to the fuse box. Big flash."

She turned toward Mal, and his breath caught at the sight of her face.

It was almost a solid mass of red, burned flesh. Her gaze stared off somewhere over his right shoulder. "Cap'n, everything's so dark, did the emergency thin's not go on?"

"The lights are on. Come on, li'l girl, up we go," he said, putting her arm over his shoulders. "We need you fixed up quick, we got a real problem on our hands."

"Okay," said Kaylee.

They caught Simon just as he was leaving the med bay.

"Have you seen Riv-" he said, then caught sight of Kaylee's face. He turned and launched himself back into the room, the others following.

"Sit her down there," he said. Mal sat her down on the indicated bed, while Simon went through the drawers, pulling out burn ointment, bandages, and other equipment. He went back over and started applying the ointment to her face.

Halfway through, he stopped. "Kaylee, can you look up toward the light for me?" He pulled a penlight out and played it into her eyes.

He put it away with a "Hm," then turned back to the medicine cabinet, searching through the bottles.

"What- what else is wrong?" said Mal, one hand on Kaylee's shoulder.

"Flash burn on her corneas," said Simon, selecting a bottle and getting an eyedropper from another drawer. "I'm pretty sure we can prevent any lasting damage - Kaylee, lie down please - but she's not going to be doing anything for the time being." As he spoke, he positioned Kaylee's head and dripped some of the liquid from the bottle into her eyes. She whimpered.

"Now, I'm going to need you to keep still for at least another hour," said Simon. He reached for the ointment, but Mal grabbed his wrist.

"That ain't an option, Doc," he said. "I need her patched up an' back in the engine room right now."

Simon grabbed him by the shoulder and elbow and, with surprising firmness, pushed him out of the room. He shut the door behind them. "We are not talking about this in front of my patient," he said.

"Listen, boy," said Mal, "we don't have this ship runnin' in a very short time, all that's left of us won't fit into a grease spot. So you get my mechanic out-"

"Have you ever met her father, Mal?"

"That's neither-"

"I asked you a question!"

"No, but-"

"Then how would you like to be the one to walk up to him, look him in the eye, and tell him you're the reason his little girl is now permanently blind? All because you denied her the proper treatment."

Mal stared at him for a moment, jaw open, then raised his finger to point at him. "You're endangering my crew. That engine, the main systems- they ain't gonna fix themselves. Everybody could die. You thinkin' of them too?"

"I know what's happening," said Simon. "I'm aware of the risks. As for the repairs, maybe you should get one of the others to help, because she can't see anything!" He slammed a fist into the wall nearest him; inside the med bay, Kaylee flinched.

Mal looked startled. He turned his head to look through the window at his mechanic, his expression changing for a moment to one of concern.

He turned back to Simon. "You'd better be-"

"I'd 'better' be doing my job, Mal, and I am. I may not be as good at 'captaining' as you, but as far as medical actions are concerned?" He brought his face in close with a steely glare. "You just stay the hell out of my way."

Before another word could be said, he turned and went back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Mal wiped the soot off his hands after setting down the last of the blown fuses from the box in the engine room.

"Okay," he said to the empty room, "this ain't hard. You must've changed fuses thousands o' times." He took another look at the box of replacements. "Only need to replace twenty fuses for a full fix-"

He reached in, and pulled out the contents. He sighed.

"-an' I got five. Now, why didn't my mechanic... ah, I'll deal with that later." He stood back up and looked into the fuse box.

He jumped as the 'com crackled to life.

"Mal, you there?" It was Wash.

Mal shook his head and pressed the button. "Yeah, here. What's-"

"The controls are back on-line. Just thought you might want to know."

"How's that? More to the point, how the 月亮饼 are you even talkin' to me right now? I got just about every fuse burned out, and we've not only got the flight yoke back, but the 'com?"

"Yeah," said Wash,"I've been checking it over, and looks like that 'backup' the Doctor put in was a little more than just the usual pipe-cleaners and duct tape."

The Doctor's voice cut in, sounding impatient and a tad pompous. "Well of course it is! I wouldn't want unreliability from my own ship when everything else had 'gone to pot', as it were. I thought you deserved the same."

Mal shook his head. "So you replaced my boat's systems with your 'backup'?"

"Well, not exactly," said the Doctor in a hesitant voice. "It is efficient, yes, but there's a definite reason I put it there only as a fail-safe device. It would be best to have it active as short a time as possible."

Right, though Mal. Or its power source might blow my boat to bits.

"That's the case, we might want ta be on the ground sooner rather than later. Wash?"

"Way ahead a' you," said Wash. "We've been accelerating since I got my bridge back."

"Uh, wouldn't that make things a little more-"

A jolt went through the ship as it hit atmo hard. Mal's feet flew out from under him, and he landed in a rather uncomfortable heap against the far wall.

"-risky?"

* * *

The landing was about as light as it usually was.

Wash pushed the yoke back into place, then set about the power-down checklist. He grinned over at the Doctor.

"Looks like that extra bit you put in came in handy," he said.

The Doctor's attention seemed to be elsewhere. "Hm?"

"The backup thing. Came in handy," said Wash.

"Hm. Yes. Of course, it wouldn't have been necessary if you had been keeping your bridge in order."

The Doctor then turned and left, either ignoring or missing Wash's look of stunned disbelief.


	20. Invitation

"The military are looking for me? What in blazes for?"

"I dunno, Doctor," said Mal, leaning against one of the med bay counters. "A more interestin' question to me is, who would be willing to pay enough to interest them and a whole lotta other folk in lookin' for you in the first place?"

There was a clink! as Simon placed yet another metal shard from Wash's arm on a blood-spotted tray. A sheet had been put up to block the view of the more gory aspects of the operation from the rest of the crew, aside from Zoe, who stood beside the table, gripping Wash's hand. They were resigned to the fact that it was happening; he was alive, at least.

The rest of the crew sat or stood around inside the bay. Inara had even put in an appearance, despite having an appointment for later that day in another town. She sat beside Kaylee, holding her hand and stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Captain," said the Doctor, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't been to this sector of space before, at this time at least." He paused. "I wonder if I will, though..." He shook his head. "That's neither here nor there." He pulled out a hand held data pad. "Perhaps I could research out... no, we don't have the time."

"This is gettin' us a whole lotta nothin', " said Jayne in a surly tone. "We're dirtside, alive, an' we're just sittin' here with our thumb up our butt."

"If Jed's looking for us, he'll find us, sir," said Zoe. "I doubt they'll try anything with local law so close by." She looked down at Wash, then back up. "Wouldn't do to just lock ourselves in. We need supplies, and to make repairs."

Mal looked over to argue the point, but saw she had no more attention for him. She'd said her piece.

Simon nodded at her, setting the forceps aside. "I've done what I can," he said. He began to stitch the arm closed. "He'll need bed rest," he said, glancing over at Mal a moment, "or at least to keep that arm immobilized for a while."

Book spoke up. "Captain, if you're concerned that someone might recognize one of your crew if they leave the ship, perhaps I could go in their stead."

"You know the ins an' outs of gettin' a ship berthed, Shepherd?"

"I have some idea," Book said. "I'm confident that the local ground crews could help me fill in the gaps. Unless you have additional instructions?"

"Just a few," said Mal. "For one thing - Jayne, where are you going?"

Jayne had stood and was heading for the door. "Out o' my ruttin' mind just sittin' here," he said. "I ain't stayin' cooped up."

"Just- hold on, all right?" said Mal. "If everyone would just- Doctor, what are you doing with that?"

The Doctor looked up from the device. "Hm? Oh, just reading this message."

"What - message?"

"Sorry. It's a message from Badger. I may speak to him later, but this is the gist of it. He does tell me here about the whole business of bribed people looking for me, but I think he may be mistaken about the military."

"They're not looking for you?"

"Oh no, they are, just likely not for the reason he gives."

"Not very helpful," said Simon, who had finished stitching up the arm and was bandaging it. "I really don't like the idea of Alliance troops coming in-"

"You just stick with the patchin' up," said Mal. He turned to the Doctor. "I don't like that thought either," he said, "but that's all talk that Badger gave us earlier. What other info he give you?"

The Doctor paused. "It seems his agents have found the one I've been looking for," he said. "Someone matching her description was last seen on this moon not too long ago."

"Her? Who is she?" said Kaylee.

"My assistant, Jo. She vanished from my ship just before it became nonoperational. I was able to trace her down to this system, but no further."

Wash managed to sit up. "So this has been kind of a rescue mission for you?"

"Indeed."

"Hold on," said Mal. "Why didn't ya just tell me in the first place?"

"It didn't seem that you would have the time or specific resources to conduct such a search," said the Doctor. "You were already in the middle of a job, and between one thing and another, the subject never came up."

"Information that still coulda been useful," said Mal. "For both o' us."

"Couldn't ya just use yer Readin' ways ta find her?" said Jayne.

The Doctor frowned at him. "I don't have long-range psychic abilities. Besides, I couldn't easily sense her, any more than I could you."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" said Jayne.

"She's not a magic girl from beyond time and space," said River, over the intercom. "So far from home, but just a girl."

"You know, she's actually making sense," said Wash. He looked up at Simon. "Does that mean the drugs are still working?"

Simon ignored him. "Are you feeling better, River?"

"She's hidden herself," said River. "Away from the eyes, the whips. But she can see you, can whisper hidden. We must stay hidden..."

Her voice shifted to something flat and unemotional. "Captain. Men at the hold. Here to see you."

"圣洁马饼干 ," said Mal. "Outta the fryin' pan..." He checked his holster, then nodded. "Zoe, Jayne - with me. Book - see if you can get out without them noticin'. Real quiet like - don't be drawin' any fire."

"I think I can manage," said Book.

Mal then looked over at Inara.

"I'll take Kaylee to my shuttle," she said. "That is, if she can be moved?"

"It should be all right," said Simon. "Just try not to touch your face or your eyes, no matter how much it itches, okay?"

" 'kay," said Kaylee. "You all stay safe, 'specially you, Cap'n."

"Don't you worry," said Mal. He looked to Inara again. "Might be best you make that appointment."

"You watch yourself," Inara said. With a hand from Jayne, she got Kaylee to her feet and guided her out the door.

Mal grabbed Jayne's shoulder as he started to follow them. "I think she can handle her business on her own," he said. Jayne frowned, but stepped back from the door.

"Looks like we just might be gettin' some of that action you were whingin' about," said Mal, checking his pistol. He then stalked out the door in the direction of the hold. Zoe followed close on his heels, after making sure Wash was comfortable.

Jayne pulled out his pistol, checked it over, then re-holstered it, leaving it in a ready position. "It's about gorram time," he said, and left.

* * *

"All right," said Mal, his hand on the main doors control. "Let's get this over with." He flipped the switch. The main doors ground open to reveal at least seven figures standing in the fading evening sun.

"Hello, Mal," said one of them in the lead, removing a pair of sun shades.

"Jed."

Jed turned and nodded to a pair of heavyset, officious-looking men standing nearby. "It's all right, I'll handle the paperwork on this one."

The nearer one looked like he was about to protest, but the other just grabbed him by the shoulder and nodded. "Sounds fine, Mr. Kathan," he said. "We'll just drop by later to pick it up."

They put on a surprsing turn of speed in ambling away. Jed turned back and started walking up the gangway, followed by several men. All were wearing at least one belted gun, and two carried high-powered hunting rifles.

"No sudden moves," Mal muttered. "Somethin's up."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Jayne said, keeping his hands casually clear of his belt.

Jed stopped in front of Mal. He took a puff on his cigar. "I hear you want to talk to me about somethin'. Well, seeing how your ship is banged up..." He glanced around, a sympathetic look on his face. "...I guess we could skip the formalities. What-"

CRACK!

Mal's fist took Jed solidly in the jaw, sending him caroming off into the Mule, catching himself just before falling.

"饥饿的火猴子!" said Jayne, his hand coming up filled with pistol, while at the same time Zoe fast-drew her hogleg and aimed it at the nearest thug. As usual in these kind of situations, though, they found themselves staring down the barrels of quite a few more weapons than they had.

Mal kept his hands where they could be seen, though he held his punchin' hand in his other, gritting his teeth in pain.

Jed brought himself back to his feet.

"Ya'd better have a damn good reason. Fast."

"That gorram 'favor' I was doin' you nearly got us all killed."

Jed drew up short. "Killed. Really."

"Yer full o'-" one of his men said.

Jed held up a hand. "Hold on. This could be interesting."

"But sir-"

"Remember Mike."

The other men looked various degrees of uncomfortable. "Y- yes, sir."

Mal looked around at the suddenly cowed men. "You knew somethin' was up with that box?"

"Only after the fact. Just some comment the man made, but a suspicion nonetheless." He turned to Zoe. "Did it cause some trouble?"

"Damn near took the ship apart," said Zoe. "Even had some back-up system that almost finished the job on re-entry."

"Well, God-damn," said Jed. He nodded at the group. "Pardon, but I don't care to disguise my disgust in another's lingo." He stroked his chin. "Not that I don't trust your word of honor, Corporal Allyene-"

"Washburne," said Zoe.

"Right. I still would like a third party opinion." He turned toward Jayne. "You're a merc, I take it."

"Yeah," said Jayne, a touch wary.

"I pay for your honest opinion, you'll give it," said Jed. "Nothing hostile to Mal, just what you saw."

"Well-"

Jed took a small pouch from one of the men and tossed it to him. He caught it, then looked inside. Eyebrow-raisin' ensued.

"Just your honest assessment of the situation, as a seasoned fighting man. No more, no less. Is what they're talking about true? That box really caused that much trouble?"

Jayne balanced the pouch in one hand, considering it. He looked up.

"Man to man." He stepped forward, hands at his sides. "With all that happened, what took hold 'a me..." He closed his eyes, then looked back up.

"I ain't never been that afraid for my life. For my 樱桃饼吃 soul." He shook his head, and glared at Mal and Zoe. "Don't you say a gorram thing."

"I don't think they will," said Jed, looking at their faces. "I think you just earned that gold, Mr. Cobb." He turned red. "That bastard!"

"So-"

"Oh, I think I know what's going on, now. Just one more thing."

He motioned to a large fellow nearby-

WHUD.

A ham-sized fist drove right into Mal's gut, doubling him over.

He crumpled to the ground, stars dancing in the rapidly graying light, as his lungs betrayed him.

* * *

Jed knelt down beside Mal as he clutched his stomach, struggling to gasp for breath.

"You know, I don't hold that sock to the jaw against you," he said in a quiet voice. "Not as itself. Do you know why? Because I understand."

He paused to pick the cigar he'd been smoking off the floor.

"I saw the war from both sides. Officer and grunt. The stupidity, the cowardice, of the orders that disregarded good intelligence, that killed our men."

He studied the cigar a moment, then continued.

"It was slaughter. It's one reason I've gone into the business I have. To avenge them. To make those hypocritical bastards pay in the one way closest to their hearts. Their wallets."

He knocked the ash off the end of cigar and held out his hand. One of his men put a lighter in his hand, and he re-lit the cigar. Gave it a few puffs, watching the end flare each time.

"The reason I took offense is that you disrespected your own. This cigar?"

He took a long drag.

"One of the last batch off Shadow. See, I saved this for seein' you, Mal. One of your moon's last survivors, and you knocked it to the ground. That," he said, pausing to blow a cloud of smoke in Mal's face, "I can't abide."

He stood back up. "I also can't stand double crossin' 'customers' who think they can play fast an' loose with my supply lines." He nodded to Zoe and Jayne. "You get him upright and come with us," he said. "I'm gonna need more hard data if we're gonna deal with this guy right."


	21. Nightmare

_River slept._

* * *

The hall seemed to breathe as she padded down the wood-paneled _(steel-plated)_ hall. The windows looked out on happy, sunny scenes, children playing with boats by the lake, a boy pushing his sister on a swing.

Another boy's face, eyes streaming blood smacking into the next one, fists pounding, screaming for someone, anyone to end-

She turned and ran down a new hallway just appeared, made of silvered glass and blueberry haze. More faces were appearing along the walls, begging for help, threatening with roars and cries. The worst simply stared through her, marking clipboards or turning another knob or pressing that button-

She started running. Suddenly, a dead end appeared, crystal wall gleaming with cold light. She went faster and faster, smashing through the end with no sound and falling into darkness...

She stood up. She was in her parent's living room (cold white walls) but everything was dark, so dark. A man sat in a throne at the far end of the room. A man in black, she couldn't see his face.

_The man in black._

Suddenly, she noticed people around her, all frozen in place, facing the man. School friends, people from the Academy, from the ship. She saw Mal, frozen in place, pistol raised to looked at the blank horror on his face, and recoiled.

His eyes were black and empty. She stumbled back. "No, this is wrong, you've got to fight!"

She turned, to find the throne much closer. The man seated there beckoned.

"Girl. Come closer."

"You stay away from her!"

Simon charged in, stepping between them.

She tried to stop him, to warn him, but she was mute and rooted to the ground.

The figure stared him in the eyes, and he froze. His body shuddered.

Slowly, he turned to face her.

His eyes were as black and empty as the others.

She turned to run, but found herself facing the man. She stared deeper and deeper into his eyes...

Cities burning. Planets, galaxies, all burning.

He stood above them all... and laughed.

"Girl," he said, "say my name."

"No," she whispered.

"You will obey me. Say my name!"

* * *

**"NO!"**

River sat up suddenly from the pilot's chair she had been sitting in, startling Wash as he walked in.

"What's wrong-" he managed to get out before she darted past him.

* * *

Simon was putting away the last of his instruments when River came running in.

"Can't sleep won't sleep don't make me sleep!"

"Whoa, River, it's okay," said Simon, walking over to her. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. You know that."

"He's here, it's here, don't say his name!"

"His name..." Simon frowned. "Is this about the hands of blue you were talking about before?"

She shook her head. "Too far, looking under the wrong rock. The man in black." She clutched her arms around herself and shivered. "He burns."

The Doctor, walking by the door, stuck his head in. "Is everything all right?"

River's arms dropped to her sides, and she stared fixedly at him. "The human head can remain conscious for up to thirty seconds after decapitation."

The Doctor started. "What?"

"It's all right," said Simon in a tired voice. "No, not all right. It will never be all right. But she's doing better."

The Doctor nodded, but his expression remained the same. "I do wish she had accepted... ah, well."

He glanced down at a small metal cylinder in his hand. "Well, I certainly hope I can catch the Captain before he leaves." He started back up the hall.

* * *

Wash looked up from his work as the 'com crackled to life.

"Captain and Jayne have gone off with Jed to find the guy who handed us this mess," said Zoe.

"So, usual 'get everything ready to run' game plan's on then?"

"Looks like it."

Wash gave his bridge and instruments a once- over, and sighed. "Hope he gives us one hell of a head start."

"Hope so too." There was a pause. "Honey, you do this... Remember Jerah? That island?"

Wash drew up short. His breath caught a second. "Heh. You really-" He gulped. "Really think I would forget?"

Her voice purred through the 'com, bringin' back all kinds of... memories. "You get us up and runnin' fast enough, our next stop could make that one look like a little kid's play date."

"Nnngh," remarked Wash, as he shut off the 'com. He almost snarled at his useless arm.

"C'mon, boys," he said, "we're gettin' to work'!"

* * *

The Doctor was coming down the hall in the opposite direction, fiddling with something. He looked up.

"Has the captain already left? I need to..." His voice trailed off as he found himself stopped, Zoe's hand on his chest.

"Wash could've landed this ship himself, you know," she said, quiet-like. "With or without your 'backup'."

"Yes, that's fine," said the Doctor. "I really need to speak to the captain, though. Could you-"

She didn't move her hand when the Doctor tried to walk again. He looked back over at her. "What?"

"What you said when you left the bridge was uncalled for."

Something seemed to register. "Ah! I think I understand. You see, what I meant was that the maint-"

Zoe gave him a shove. "He doesn't owe you an explanation, and I don't need your excuses," she said. "If you ever talk down to my husband like that again, you'll regret it."

She pushed past the Doctor as he sputtered in surprise, then paused in the doorway to look back at him.

"You want the captain? Find him yourself."

* * *

Jed, walking next to Mal, tapped him on the arm.

"Hm?"

Jed sidled closer. "Look, just so you know... there's a reason I let you two keep your pieces."

"What? Why did you-"

"Sh. Can't say much, not even 'round these guys. It's just - " he glanced around at his men. Turning back, he said, "you're expected, and someone wants to ask some questions." He stepped away to move to the head of the small group.

"What'd he want?" said Jayne, drawing closer.

"Not sure," said Mal. "Hinted that we may be headin' into a trap."

"烟肉老虎," said Jayne. "You an' your ruttin' luck."

Mal just nodded absently. "The look on his face... can't place it, but it's kinda familiar."

"Should be," said Jayne. "Looks like the guy went from top o' the heap to neck deep in go se."

* * *

The group drew up short. "We're here."

Mal and Jayne were motioned forward and made to enter the room first. A man with a greying beard and collarless black jacket was seated at the main desk, studying a computer screen.

A cigar smoldered in an ashtray nearby. Judging from the smell of the smoke permeating the room, it wasn't a cheap one, either.

"Malcom Reynolds," said the man, not looking up from the screen. "Yes, it seems Mr. Kathan has built up quite a dossier on you and your crew."

Mal and Jayne were marched up to the desk as the rest of the men filed in. Jed moved to stand beside them.

"Well done, Mr. Kathan, now you may-"

Jed's hand whipped up, pointing his pistol at the man's head. " 'Now you may' get up and away from my desk, Padrone. I ain't gettin' your blood on my upholstry."

Padrone looked at him levelly. "It's the cigar, isn't it? I must confess, I do enjoy a good cigar." He smiled. "Your collection is so extensive, I didn't think you would mind."

"I said move!"

Padrone extended his hands out to either side, gloved hands spread. "Do what you think you must."

Jed's face went hard. "在粪的烧伤 you," he said. His hand tensed, then his eyes went wide. "Wha-"

"Is something wrong?" said Padrone, rising from the chair. "You seem a bit tense."

"Why can't I... " Jed's hands were shaking. He glared at the gun, then at Padrone.

"Damn you, what have you done?" he shouted, and threw the gun at the man, who side-stepped it. It hit the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Just a fail-safe. You're obviously a strong-willed fellow, to break through my control as much as you have. I respect that."

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk. "However, your sense of self-preservation is entirely under my command. Neither you, nor your men, could ever harm me-"

There was a combined explosion as both Mal and Jayne's pistols cleared their holsters and fired.

* * *

Book was going over a list of items, checking to see what had been damaged in the hold. He shook his head. Just as well he had chosen to stay, instead of going to the local monestary; Wash and the others were going to need all the help they could get in repairing the ship.

He noticed a movement outside, or specifically, a lack of movement. Someone was standing at the base of the gangway, looking in. He was dressed in a faded brown flight suit, decorated with some official-looking insignia. Book couldn't quite place it - might be some local police or military.

He walked over to the gangway as the man started walking up it himself. "Can I help you?"

"Looks like your ship's taken some damage," said the man. "Been running from something?"

Book studied the man for a moment.

"There was some trouble," he said. "I've been told it was an electrical failure; they had to make an emergency landing. I'm just doing what I can to help."

"Nice of you, Shepherd," the man said. "Mind if I take a look around?"

Book frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but the captain has gone to file some paperwork, and arrange local repair services. Perhaps you could wait-"

"Just a little look, wouldn't touch anything-"

"Please leave," said Book. "Now." His hand rested on the 'com button. "Or should I bring the rest of the crew here, instead?"

The man just grinned at him. "Have it your way, Shepherd," he said. "I'll be back." He sauntered back down the gangway.

Book stared after him a moment. "Hm." He hit the 'com button. "Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to keep an eye on the external cameras... I think someone's casing the ship."

* * *

"泡影鼻子," said Jayne.

Both he hand Mal stood still, pistols still in position, smoke curling from the barrels.

Padrone stood across from them, still leaning on the table.

"Mal, he's still standin'."

"Yes, I can see that."

"He didn't even blink!"

"If you two are finished?" said Padrone, raising an eyebrow.

Mal looked at him. "If ya don't mind my askin, what the 公鸡矿块 are you?"

"In good time. First, would you mind terribly handing your weapons over to the men behind you?"

Both Mal and Jayne looked around the room. Everyone there, save Jed, had their guns trained on the two of them.

"I don't think they would allow a second shot."

Mal shut his eyes a moment, then put his pistol down on the desk.

Jayne looked at the desk, at Padrone, then back at his gun. Conflict was etched on his face.

"Jayne."

With an angry grunt, Jayne slapped his gun down and stepped back. "Ya owe me a new one," he muttered.

Padrone straightened up. "Thank you. Now, to answer your question. What you are speaking to is-"

Mal almost jumped in surprise as the same voice came from behind them.

"-a holographic projection."

The same man walked out from another doorway, a strange cylinder in his hand. He pressed a button on it, and the other 'Padrone' disappeared.

He picked up the smoldering cigar from the ash tray and took a few puffs.

"Now to answer your other, unspoken question, who you are speaking to. I feel we are past the stage of childish subterfuge. After all, my initial business with Mr. Kathan is done. You may call me the Master!"

"Right... real original," said Mal. "Tell me, mister one-name, ever meet a guy called the Doctor?"

The Master stiffened, then turned to him, a scowl on his face. "The Doctor is here?"

"Real smooth, Mal," muttered Jayne.

The man seemed to force himself to calm down. "That does answer quite a few of my questions," he said. "Still, you may prove useful, if only as bait."

He motioned to the men. "Lock them up for now." He glance toward Mal and Jayne. "Separate cells, of course."

"Er, one o' the cells has your package-"

The Master raised the cylinder, and a scarlet beam shot from the tip. The man screamed and collapsed.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?"

The rest of the men showed a remarkable turn of speed in hustling the two out of the room.

* * *

Book looked up from the list as the Doctor entered the hold. "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor stalked past him, muttering. "Infernal nonsense, can't even accept-" He stopped. "Oh, whatever. Has the captain returned? I need to speak to him."

"I'm afraid not," said Book. "He..." He heard footsteps, and turned around. "Oh, no."

Another man was coming up the gangway, this one in a faded green military-type uniform, wearing a brown beret.

"I'm sorry, there's been some people taking an... unhealthy interest in the ship," said Book.

He suddenly realized the Doctor was already past him, approaching the man, who was standing in front of the Doctor's crate, studying it.

The Doctor reached the man, seizing his shoulder and turning him around.

The man's face broke into a smile. "Doctor! I'm glad you're here, at least."

"Sergeant Benton," said the Doctor, clearly shaken. "Good lord, man, what are you doing here?"


	22. Grant

"Get in there."

"Sure, ya gorram zombie."

Jayne allowed himself to be shoved forward into the medium sized cell, mindful of the guns still on him. He flexed his hands and wrists against the electronic manacles the men had slapped on him, and squinted through the doorway, past the sunlight into the relative dimness of the cell itself.

There was a figure at the far end of the room. Small, but definitely female. Blonde. Shiny blue dress. Nice-

His hands were yanked over to the wall, where the manacles were attached to a short chain on the wall. "Siddown," said the man, pushing him toward the bench. He sat down hard, then glared at the guy.

"Don't try nothin' funny," was all that was said before the door slammed and locked.

"Gorram it," said Jayne. He looked around the room. Now that the door was closed, the inside didn't seem so dark. Plain, half-painted walls, a decent sink and toilet set-up in the corner. Oh yeah, the girl.

"Who are you?" she said.

There was a pause. Jayne looked up, a smile coming naturally to his face as he looked her over. The girl fidgeted, seeming a bit awkward.

"Would you mind not staring like that?"

"You look good, an' I don't see anything more inneresting in here right now. There a problem?"

The girl blew some hair out of her face and looked him over right back, then shrugged. "I guess not. We might as well get acquainted. My name's Jo. It's short for Josephine," she said, as if anticipating his comment. "What's yours?"

"Hm? Jayne." He nodded at her clothes. "You a workin' girl, or is Jed doin' a kidnap transfer?"

"Working girl - what, a prostitute?" Jo sat up straight, pulling at the cord that held her own wrists to the wall. "The idea! Hmf!" She stared at the opposite wall a moment, then back at him. "Kidnapping? He does that kind of thing?"

"This ain't exactly a place ya can come an' go," said Jayne. "So which is it?"

"I was lost. I couldn't understand anyone, but... but the man who seems to run things here took me in, and gave me new clothes and a place to sleep." She glanced down at the cuffs. "He did lock me up, at that, but I thought I might as well have somewhere safe to wait." She looked up at Jayne. "You really think he was going to sell me, or - ?"

Jayne nodded. "Probably." He took another look at the cuffs, and the chain. Good make, almost new. Looked like Jed didn't skimp on security. "So, how long ya been here?"

"About a week. Say, why did he lock you up in here? I haven't seen anyone else."

"He didn't." Jayne gave the chain a tug. No give. "Some guy just went an' took his stuff over right out from under him."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," said Jo.

"It ain't. Best thing would be to get the outta here." He tried twisting the cuffs at a couple of the usual weak angles, but they held firm. He tried another-

Her hands were on his wrists. "You should stop that before you hurt yourself," she said. "Here, let me get that for you."

She pulled a rough piece of wire from behind her ear and went to work on an access she got it open, she wrapped the end of the wire with a piece of cloth and touched it to something inside, jerking her hand back when it shorted. A puff of smoke came out, and the cuffs came loose. She stepped back.

Jayne shucked the cuffs, then shook out his hands. He looked up at the girl, who had stepped back a few feet and was watching him.

"How'd ya do that?"

"I'm trained in escapology."

Jayne stared at her, brow furrowed. "...Right. An' other things, I'll bet.". He stood up, then noticed her stand a bit further away. "Don't get all nervous, I ain't gonna do nothin'. Least, not till ya ask," he said, winking and flashing a grin. His expression turned serious again. "First thing is, we get this door open and hightail it. You figured out how to do that?"

Jo bit her lip. "Um, maybe. I'm not sure about the electronics around here, though. The handcuffs were pretty simple, but I don't know if I could really -"

Jayne put a finger against her lips. "Think ya could make it just a li'l bit shorter?"

She looked peeved, but pointed up. There was an electrical box positioned above the door. "I couldn't reach it, but maybe you could lift me up?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She positioned herself in front of the door. Jayne bent down, placed his hands, and -

"What are you doing?"

Jayne looked up, startled. "Jus' gettin' ready to lift ya."

"That- that's not where you lift from!" She swatted at his left hand where it now rested on her upper thigh.

"Hell," said Jayne. "Look, if I lift from your waist, ya won't get a good look at that box like ya should. Not my fault yer too short ta make it work."

"Well, figure something out!"

Jayne rolled his eyes. They had exactly no time for this prim n' proper 马烟肉帽子. He grabbed her by the waist and in one not-so-smooth motion, deposited her on his shoulders.

"Eep!"

He stepped toward the door. "Got all ya need up there?"

Jo looked at the small wire she had used before, then at the box. "I might need something to get the cover off," she said. "You wouldn't happen to have anything, would you?"

"Well, um." Gorramit all. "Guess I do." Good thing they hadn't really searched him. He reached down the front of his pants and flipped the catch off the sheath on his inner thigh, pulling out the knife there. Carefully. He took it by the blade and handed it, handle-first, up to Jo. "Be careful with that," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about me-"

"I meant, don't ding the blade."

"Oh." She made a face at him, then set about looking over the box. After a moment, she said, "I don't see any seams. Gosh, I'm really not that good at this. If only..." She seemed to brighten up. "Wait a minute, I have something that just might work!" Jayne felt her weight shift forward as she reached for something-

**CLONK**

-then abruptly recoil backwards after hitting her head on the box!

瞎的鸡 klutz, thought Jayne. He reached up fast as he could to catch her, grabbing the front of her collar-

_SHriiiip_

-which completely failed to stop her fall. Lousy 高价粪 piece of cloth!

He kept hold of her leg, stepping back and grabbing her around the waist. He turned her around and upright, setting her on her feet. She wobbled a bit, clutching her forehead. He kept a hold on her arm to steady her.

"That sounded like a hard 'un. You okay?" He pulled her hand away from her head so he could inspect it. "Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark. Gotta be more care- wha?"

The door clicked. Jayne stepped forward to avoid getting hit, dragging Jo along. The sunlight hit his eyes, blurring the figure in the doorway. Jed?

"Damn, Cobb, you don't waste any time, do ya?"

Jayne just glared. Jo, noticing the state of her dress, squeaked and pulled it back together while backing away from him.

"Whaddya want? Padrone send ya for me already?"

"Pfft. Give me a little credit, will ya? I'm bustin' you out."

"You were going to sell me!" said Jo, scowling.

Jed looked over in surprise. "Oh, so NOW you speak the lingo. Big shock. You think you woulda done any better out on the streets with no cred or papers?"

"I didn't-"

"Here's the quick answer- ya wouldn't. Still not sure how you'll do, but it's gotta be better than whatever that 冰坏蛋 has planned." He looked back at Jayne. "Let's get Mal out and scram."

"Why we doin' that?" said Jayne. "That's just askin' for trouble."

"Because we aren't leaving a man behind, that's why," said Jed. "Besides, going without him with that guy in charge here would be nothing less than murder." He glared at Jayne.

"Okay, okay. Just... hold on," said Jayne. He scanned the floor. There was his knife, and... what was that other thing?

"Wait a sec..." He picked up both, then examined the short cylinder. "This looks familiar."

"Oh, that's mine!" said Jo. She extended her hand, still holding her dress closed with the other. "Could I have it back, please?"

Jayne didn't move. "Where'd ya get this?"

"It belongs to a friend of mine-"

"Just give her the damn thing, Cobb, we gotta go!" Jed took off his jacket, then after taking some things out of the pockets, handed it to Jo. "Cover up. We need as few eyes on us as possible."

Jo took the coat and put it on as the walked out of the cell. Both Jayne and Jed looked around to check for anyone coming.

"You know where he's being held?"

"Pretty sure. I only have one other storage unit in this building." He stopped at the corner, then looked around it. "Someone on guard. John. Hm. Stay here." He stepped out, then walked up to the man at the door. "Hey, John."

"Sorry, can't let you in here," said John, raising his rifle.

Jed stopped in front of him. "Kid," he said, sounding weary all of a sudden, "all these years, and now you're pointing a gun at me? Really?" He shook his head.

"I'm real sorry, b-"

Jed's hand suddenly came up, slapping the rifle from the man's hands up into the air. He grabbed and yanked it away, then as the man stepped back in reflex, swung it about, driving the butt into the side of his head. He dropped the gun and grabbed the stunned man by the front of his shirt before he fell.

"Boy," he said, "you don't know sorry." He yanked down, slamming the man's face into his knee, then released him. He collapsed.

He waved to Jayne and Jo. "All clear. Let's get Mal out and- what the hell?"

Jayne came over to look at what he was looking at. "Looks like someone shot the lock panel open."

"Yeah. Maybe he got out already? Hm." He pushed lightly on the door. "Unlocked."

Jo was looking at the fallen guard, a worried expression on her face. "Is he going to be okay?"

Jayne glanced at him. "Doubt it."

"Eyes front, Cobb," said Jed. He did a silent three-count and shoved the door open, then jumped to the side.

"It's empty," said Jo.

Jayne peered around the corner of the doorway. "Yep, he's gone," he said. "Can we go now?"

"Wha..." Jed looked confused. "What is my desk doing in here? It was just.." He strode over to it and opened a drawer. He pulled out a sheaf of papers and flipped through them.

"Yeah, it's my desk, all right," he said.

"Didn't we see it in your office?" said Jayne.

"We'll have ta let that stay unsolved right now," said Jed, shutting the drawer. "Let's go."

They walked in silence, staying close to buildings but looking as casual as possible. Finally, they reached a small bar.

"In here," said Jed. The entered the smoke-filled, darkened main room. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning and nodded at him. The three of them made their way into a back booth and sat down.

"We should be all right here, for the moment," said Jed. "That may have turned my boys against me, but I still got people. He can't reach them all."

"So what do we do now?" said Jayne.

"What you do is get back to your ship. Hopefully Mal made it back there. If not, well... that's up to you an' the rest of them, but my advice is to get off-planet fast as you can."

"What about me?" said Jo. "I've got nowhere to go!"

Jed studied her for a moment. "Whaddya think, Cobb? She might be able to help ya get Mal back, and if nothing else, she's a nice piece o' fluff."

"Excuse me!"

Jayne looked over at her. "I s'pose she could come with me for right now," he said. "Got some questions for her myself."

"Then that's settled." Jed took out his wallet and removed a gold-chipped card. He slid it over to Jayne. "This has access to one of my unmarked credit accounts. Also, if you run into trouble with any officials or... not-so-officials around here, showing that should help. That is, if that guy hasn't wrecked my rep already."

Jayne took the card and nodded. "What're you gonna do?"

"Me? Oh, I'm going to kill myself."

"What?"

Jed laughed. "Oh, that was worth it," he said. "Not literally, of course. 'Jedadiah Kathan' is gonna die." He stared off a moment. "You know, this was supposed to be my retirement identity. I had a pretty good thing going, too." He looked back at the other two, who were staring at him with varying degrees of confusion.

"So you're gonna... disappear?"

"Yeah. Still got a few backup identities left. I'll be fine." He sat back, and gave them a two-fingered salute*. "You watch yourselves."

Two minutes later, Jayne and Jo were back out on the street, headed in the direction of the town center.

*Note for UK readers: Not THAT two-fingered salute! The respectful kind!


	23. Nostalgia

"Sergeant Benton? Good lord, man, what are you doing here?"

The man's smile dropped. "I'm not so sure, myself," he said. "I've been stuck here a couple of days." He rubbed his forehead, listing to the side. "I think I'm forgetting something, but what..."

Book stepped forward to catch the man's arm. "Are you all right?" He looked over at the Doctor, who had simply stood there, to find him staring at his hand.

"Something... some... urch." Benton doubled over and retched. Both the Doctor and Book stepped back, the Doctor fumbling with his key, turning to unlock the door of his ship.

"Doctor, should we help-" Book noticed that the Doctor was staring past him- no, leaping forward. He turned to see a glowing blue and gold-flecked cloud of particles waft out of Benton's mouth and haze out into the surrounding air.

The Doctor leaned down and hooked one of Benton's arms over his shoulder. "There's your answer," he said. "Help me get him into the TARDIS, quickly!"

Book shouldered his other arm and started forward, only to get a faceful of another cloud of particles. They seemed to sink in... twisting...

"Nnngh," he said. He hadn't intended to make any noise, but oh dear Lord the pain!

"Oh, blast!" said the Doctor, pulling hard on Benton and pushing the door open. "Inside!"

He staggered forward into the control room, his hands going to his face. The Doctor took the full weight of the man between them, setting him down in a chair near the door before shutting the doors and racing to the center console.

"Just hold on... well, both of you. Shepherd, you've just received a chronon burn, please try to remain... ah, there we are." He finished punching something in on two keypads, then reached over and turned a knob. Book felt the bizarre twisting in his face subside.

"Stabilization field to twenty-seven point five, that should help."

He turned around, and went back to Benton's side.

"Well, he's stopped leaking chronons, at any rate. It's rather astonishing he's still intact... there must have been something at least partially protecting him on his fall through time." He motioned to Book, who came over and helped him lift Benton in a fireman's carry. "I realize you've never been in here before, and I'm sorry I can't explain the size right-"

"We have an injured man here. How can we help him?"

The Doctor paused, eyebrows raised. "Very good. We'll take him to the infirmary."

Book started to turn toward the door, but the Doctor shook his head. "No. Doctor Tam is talented, but he has absolutely no grasp of trans-temporal obverse chronon toxicity. Normal drugs won't work on something that won't be there until yesterday, even though it was there next week."

"Doctor, I hate to interrupt, but this man could be dying. Could you come to the point? Where are we taking him?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious. My ship's infirmary is rather better equipped to deal with such things." He turned his head toward Benton's, which was slumped forward. "Steady on, old fellow. We'll have you back running the Brigadier's errands in no time."

Benton shuddered, then a child's voice came from his mouth. "Da, Michael won't give the ball back, it's my ball. Make him give it back, Da!"

Book stared at him, then at the Doctor, who was looking at Benton with a thoughtful frown.

"Hm. Perhaps some extra speed is in order."

They went through the door, moving as fast as they could through various halls, down two flights of stairs, then into a wide, blue room. It appeared only to contain a gleaming white counter and four medical beds.

"Over here," said the Doctor, walking them over to one of the beds. They set Benton down, then the Doctor stepped back. "Lie him out flat." He then went over to the counter and pressed a button. A monitor lowered from the ceiling, while two keyboards seemed to form out of the material of the counter. Book laid Benton out on the bed, keeping a careful eye on his head, then went to remove his boots.

The Doctor looked up from where he was typing. "No, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

He indicated the monitor. "With the level of saturation, they're tied into his intrinsic field. If we remove anything before we deal it, he could end up losing a body part."

Book looked back at Benton, then at the Doctor. "I'll admit, this is far beyond anything I've seen."

The Doctor had gone back to typing, and looking over at the bed as a section of the ceiling slid aside, and several gleaming devices lowered over Benton. "You've been doing a remarkable job of coping."

"Well, I-" Book's eye caught a mirror, and he turned away. "I think-"

He spun back around and stared. The face of a murderer!

No, he couldn't have gone back, he was still...

He realized that the Doctor had stopped working the controls, and was studying him. The devices over Benton were working with a steady hum. They appeared to be drawing the bluish energy out of him, while the man himself was surrounded by a soft pinkish glow.

"Pain damper field," said the Doctor. "He'll be fine. I'm concerned about you, though."

Book looked at him a moment, then back to the mirror.

"Many men your age would be delighted to have the face they had at twenty," said the Doctor. "They would be more upset to learn it would be only temporary."

"I guess I'm not one of them," said Book.

They stood there a moment, then he sighed, turning away from the mirror.

"There are plenty of men who don't like the people they were before."

"I... suppose I was startled by the circumstances," said Book. He looked back at the Doctor. "The Lord called me to bring his works to others, to help them. This other man... I've made my peace with what I once was."

The Doctor looked off to the side, his face neutral, but eyes downcast. "I wish I could say the same."

Before Book could say anything else, the Doctor looked back over to the bed. "Ah, finished already!" He stepped over to the computer console and typed in a few commands. The pink field vanished, and the machines over the bed retracted into the ceiling. He leaned down and helped Benton into a sitting position, then stepped back.

"How do you feel, old chap? That was quite a contamination."

Benton sat slumped a moment, panting. He gulped. "I- I think I'll be all right."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Y-yes. I haven't been here days... I don't know why I said that. I was getting some files for the Brigadier; there was some suspected Auton activity in the area, and he wanted to look over the notes."

The Doctor nodded.

"I was walking by your laboratory, and there were noises inside." He looked up. "It sounded like your phone box, so I thought I'd take a look. The Brigadier still wants that paperwork, you know."

The Doctor snorted. "I'm sure." He frowned. "That certainly wasn't my TARDIS. Another Time Lord messenger?"

Benton shrugged. "To be frank, I was hoping for something that tame. In any case, I entered the laboratory, and saw what I thought was one of your experiments about to overload or whatever, so I grabbed it-"

The Doctor was aghast. "Without proper protection?"

"Seconds count, I believe you said once, Doctor. I laid hands on it, then I heard that grinding noise your box gives off. I tried to get off it, but it wouldn't let me go!" He stared at his hands. "After that... I can't credit anything I saw..."

Book looked over at the Doctor. His face was grim.

"The space-time vortex," the Doctor said. "If that was a TARDIS you laid hands on... someone must have left the shields open. That would explain the protection, I suppose."

Benton's eye's widened. "Protection?"

"You're alive, and not scattered across twenty parsecs and five hundred years. I'd say you were protected." The Doctor turned toward the door. "This bears further research, which won't happen here," he said. "Come along." He walked out into the hallway.

Book looked after him, then Benton hopped off the table and started out the door.

"Tell me," said Book, following him, "is he always this... enigmatic and presumptuous?"

"I wouldn't go with the big words, Father-"

"Shepherd."

"- but that's pretty much it."

* * *

"Did we really have to spend that long at that clothin' store? They hardly had anythin' there!"

"Oh, quiet," said Jo, smacking Jayne with her bag. "You're the one who ripped my dress. Didn't we spend at least that long at that guns shop?"

"Ain't the point," said Jayne, scowling. " 'Less ya forgot, they're probably lookin' for us - an' I gotta get back to my ship. Could be trouble for them."

"That's not what you said earlier!" said Jo. "You said we had to lie low and stock up on supplies! 'Go to ground,' I think you said?"

Jayne rubbed at his cheek. "Done that long enough," he said. " 'Sides, Jed wanted us ta use that card for supplies, not frills an' such!"

Jo shook her head. "Well, let's go already!"

"Hold on," said Jayne, stepping closer. "Might as well answer now. Where'd ya get that... thing?"

"What thing?"

"That little... oh, ya know what I'm on about!" Jayne mimed flipping a switch on something and waving it around. "It's a, whatsis..." He scratched his head.

"My... lipstick! That's what it is?"

Jayne frowned. Assumin' he was stupid, like everyone else... "Sonic somethin'. Screwdriver. Ain't it?"

Jo jolted, then blinked. "Um. Maybe?"

"That's what I thought. Doctor's been lookin' for you, I think."

"The Doctor?" Jo gaped, then grinned, eyes tearing. "I knew it! I knew he wouldn't forget about me!" She jumped and threw her arms around Jayne, heedless of the bag he was carrying. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Easy!" said Jayne, pulling her off with care. "Lotta bang in that bag, remember?"

She stepped back. "The Doctor's at your ship?"

"Yeah, but-"

"We've got to hurry!" She took off at a run. Jayne's brow furrowed. How the 涂奶油的猴子拳头 was she not fallin' over, trying to move that fast in platforms? Then he realized something more wrong was happening.

"Get back here - you're goin' the wrong way!"

He started forward to grab her shoulder, then saw the head of the group entering the far end of the street. Looked a lot like trouble.

"Oh! I'm - eemph!"

Jayne grabbed her and carried her into a side alley. "Shaddup. There's trouble." He pressed her to the wall, then took a rifle scope out of the bag, pressing it to his eye. He started scanning the approaching group, backing further in, pressing Jo back behind him.

"What are you doing? Who's over-" Jayne's hand was over her mouth. She glared at him.

Jayne turned back and studied the group through the scope. Buncha guys, a flatbed with a smallish crate... he scanned ahead. "Of all the ruttin' crazy..." he muttered. Mal and Padrone, side by side!

He upped the magnification. Mal looked pissed, but like he didn't really have a choice. Wasn't lookin' zombified like some of the others, so he'd cut a deal.

"What the 烟肉乳酪地狱 are ya up to?" he muttered.

"What are you looking at? Who are they?" whispered Jo.

"Trouble. Ya know a guy named Padrone?"

"No..."

"Wants ta have people call him the Master."

"The Mast-!" Jo's horrified squeal was cut off by Jayne's hand again.

"Thought so. He didn't seem too happy to hear about the Doc, an' Mal's takin' him right to him."

Jo looked up at him, pleading. "We've got to get there before them!"

Jayne gave her a long look, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess we can try."

Good thing he'd bought some grenades.

* * *

The group entered the main console room, starting toward the door. Book glanced over at the console, and his eyes lighted on the main monitor. What?

"Doctor, what area does this screen show?"

The Doctor stepped away from the main doors and came over to look. "It's directly outside... Good Lord!"

Benton came over to look. "Well, it's never a boring day with you around," he said.

On-screen, a platoon stood in the cargo hold. Four men in front held Alliance stun rifles trained on the main doors, while three several yards behind held heavy machine guns. One off to the side was aiming an automatic rifle off-screen, upwards.

"Well, I guess Zoe knows about our visitors," said Book.

An officer stepped on screen, and looked directly into the camera.

"How did he know where to look?" said the Doctor. The man began to speak.

"Doctor John Smith, by the authority under Article 23 of the Finae Accords, I'm placing you under arrest for desertion. You are bound by law!"

Book looked over to the Doctor. "What is he talking about?"

"The Finae... what?" The Doctor stepped back, glaring at the screen. "What do those blasted fools think they're on about?" He stalked over to the doors.

"Wait, Doctor," said Benton. "What are you doing?"

"Typical military idiocy," said the Doctor. "These people need a proper sorting-out."

"Doctor, please-"

It was too late. The door was open, and the Doctor had stepped out into the hold.

"I'm the Doctor. What in blazes do you want?"


	24. Confrontation

A light flashed on the far console, drawing Wash's eye.

He swiveled his chair over to inspect the readout, and sighed. _A wave from Inara - was she finished with her business already?_

His mouth went into a thinner line than it already was, and his glance flicked to the sealed bridge door. They couldn't get in, but until he knew they were gone, he was pretty much cut off from any escape route that didn't involve a cutting torch, climbing gear and lots of time.

He frowned in thought. _Maybe she could get help... no, scratch that. Warn her off._

He took another look at the hold cameras, shook his head, then opened the channel.

"Hello, Wash," said Inara.

"Hey," said Wash."So, you, uh, finished your business already? Didn't think you'd be calling this soon."

"No, not yet. I was just calling to let you know that I've dropped Kaylee off at the best local hospital. Well, the best I could find on short notice."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to be the best they could be for you," saidWash."Thanks. Do you think she'll need to be there for a while?"

"I was able to schedule immediate consultations with several specialists, so she should be able to return soon."

"Yeah." Wash took another look at the monitors. "Might want to hold off on that."

Inara nodded. "I have to go," she said, "but I'll wait for your wave before returning."

"Thanks. You take care." She ended the call, and he disconnected. Hopefully they hadn't traced it to the source.

_Not that it'd help them much,_ he thought. Companion business was considered pretty much inviolate in the Core and on most of the other moons; he was pretty sure that would apply to the military as well.

That is, if these guys really were Alliance troops, and not local thugs.

* * *

"We're resuming command over you, Doctor," said the officer standing between the machine gun wielding soldiers. "You and your... machine are being pressed back into service."

"Look, you're audacious, I'll give you that," said the Doctor. He glanced over the uniforms, the weapons, and back up to the grim expressions. "It would appear you've come across some source of information about me, as well. However, there is one problem with your claim."

"What's that?"

"There is no possible way I would ever agree to submit myself to an organization such as yours! Good grief, you're worse than UNIT - they at least had the courtesy to ask for my help!"

"Well, it's doesn't matter if you come peacefully or not. The result is the same."

"Balderdash! I-"

Shepherd Book stepped out of the TARDIS, between the Doctor and the guns.

"What are you doing?" said the Doctor.

"I do hope we can resolve this without violence," said Book, addressing the commander of the group.

"I hope so too, Shepherd," the officer said, "but if you're not out of the way in two seconds, I cannot be responsible for your safety."

"This is absurd," said Book. He stepped forward. "What unit is this? I've never seen uniforms like - "

"Neutralize."

**ZAP**

"Argh!"

The Doctor fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Cuff him. Let's go."

Two soldiers shouldered their guns and lifted the Doctor to his feet, securing his hands behind him with plastic ties.

"Stop this!" snapped Book. "What has he done?"

Two more soldiers seized him from behind, pinning his arms. One of them searched his pockets until he found Book's ident card, which he then handed to the commander. He stuck it into a slot on a pad he was holding, then looked over the screen.

"Hm," he said, tossing the card back to the man, who placed it back in Book's pocket. "All right, release him."

The men let go of his arms and stepped back, and the officer stepped up close. "You're damn lucky we're letting you go. Let me just tell you this - there were things you were cleared to know. Our existence isn't one of them."

"Tell me, do you always leave your flank unguarded?"

Both the officer and Book looked around, to see Mal and a man in black standing at the foot of the gangway - accompanied by a group of armed men, weapons leveled at them. Mal was looking stone faced, but Book could see his eyes scanning the area, searching for something to dive behind if things went south.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons!" barked the officer, as the line of soldiers nearest the hold door swiveled to point their guns back at the group.

The man in black shrugged, then pulled a small device from his belt, turning a dial on it as he did so. "You are completely outmatched. I suggest you surrender."

"That was your warning," said the officer. "Fire!"

* * *

Jayne stopped and ducked into a doorway, pulling a panting Jo behind him. "Thought I told you ta wear the moccasins," he said. "Those ain't made for runnin'. "

"I - just - I'll get my breath - "

Jayne looked around, then back out the door. _Looks like this place might have a window facin' the square_, he thought. He went over to the main stairs -

A voice, full of strained annoyance, cut in. "Excuse me, do you have a reservation?"

Jayne turned and saw a clerk he'd missed before, a look of distaste on his face.

He turned and stalked back to the main desk, pulling Jed's card out of a pocket. He handed it over. "I need a room facin' the main square."

The clerk eyed the card, then Jayne. "Certainly, sir," he said, opening a large book on the desk in front of him, "if you'll just wait a mom-"

Jayne slammed his hand down on the counter, making him jump, then glared at him. "Do I look like the waitin' type? Gimme the gorram key!"

"Okay, okay!" The man dug around under the counter as, with his other hand, he ran the card over a scanner. When his hand came up with a key, Jayne grabbed both it and the card from his hands.

"Room 33, sir. Enjoy your stay."

Jayne grunted, grabbing Jo's arm and half-dragging her up the stairs after him, despite her protests.

The clerk took a long look after them. Jed generally kept things quiet in town, but his boys could cause a ruckus when occasion arose. Didn't recall seeing that one before, but...

He shrugged and went back to reading his paper.

* * *

Jayne entered the room first, putting the bag on the bed. Jo followed, but stopped a few steps into the room. "Why are we in here?"

"Go look out the window," said Jayne, starting to take various boxes and pouches out of the bag. He opened a box of ammo and started loading a large pistol.

Jo walked over and pulled back the curtain. "There's a ship in the main square!"

"That's my ship" said Jayne. He finished loading the pistol, then went over and shut the door. "Here, take care of this."

He tossed a flat wooden box to Jo, who juggled it for a couple tense seconds before catching it just a couple inches off the floor. She put it on a desk next to the window and opened it. "Oh!" she said, eyes wide. She looked up at Jayne. "You can't expect me to... to..." She looked back down into the box.

Jayne looked up from the stock of the rifle he'd been assembling and frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, no, it's a... very nice looking gun," said Jo, gingerly lifting a slim, finely tooled nine millimeter pistol from the box. "It's just, it's been a long time since I used one."

"Sure it'll come back to ya," said Jayne. "Bein' under fire can do that." He snapped the last piece of the barrel into place, then walked over, setting the rifle and scope on the desk.

He took the pistol from her hands, then set about checking each part over with practiced ease, before taking a clip from the box and sliding it in.

He paused a moment to admire it anew; it really was a nice piece. He took her hand and placed it in it, wrapping his hand around hers to show her the proper grip. He grinned at her startled look. "Safety's right there," he said, pointing.

"Oh," said Jo. "It's in a different place than I remember."

Jayne released her hands and picked up the rifle, screwing on the scope as he walked over to the window. "You'll get the hang of it," he said, pulling the curtain aside. Now to see if they'd beaten Padrone -

"Aw, 在单元格中地狱!" He crouched down, positioning the rifle and looking through the scope. _Who the 花式狗肝 were those people?_

"What's wrong?" said Jo.

"Someone's already there, looks like military," said Jayne. He turned slightly, sighting off to the side. "Yeah, here's Padrone an' Jed's crew now - Mal's still with them." He turned back. "Doesn't look like the ones at the ship've noticed."

"What's happening? Can you see the Doctor?"

"Bad angle from up here, can't see into the ship..." He sprang to his feet, turned, took two long strides, and grabbed Jo's shoulder just as she was opening the door.

"Let go of me! I've got to - "

"Get shot full o' holes? Come on!" He yanked her back in and shut the door.

Jo glared at him. "So now what happens, we just sit here doing nothing while people die?"

Jayne scowled, then walked back to the window, repositioning with the rifle. "Mess like that, people're gonna die anyhow," he said. "Don't see why we gotta join in." He took another look through the scope, putting the crosshairs over Mal, Padrone, and various soldiers. "All it's gotta take is one good shot," he said.

"So why don't you just take one now?" said Jo, voice edged with sarcasm and not a little panic.

"Too many targets," said Jayne evenly. "One shot gives away our position. The wrong one tips 'em off, they come up an' make us all dead."

He heard her sit down on the bed with a sigh, then refocused on the scene down at the ship.

_Hope one of ya on the ship has some kinda plan, _he thought_. If we gotta depend on another one o' Mal's, we could all end up dead._


	25. Reunion

Click_click_click_click_click_click_click.

"What - fire!"

Another volley of clicks answered the order. Several soldiers unshouldered their weapons to stare at them in confusion.

The officer surveyed the scene, and his eyes narrowed. "Who or what are you?"

"Introductions are in order, then," said the man in black. "I am generally known as the Master... universally."

"Bayonets!" roared the officer, his hand going for a sheath at his belt. His hand flashed up bearing a wicked combat knife.

The Master sighed, and pressed another button on the device. "A very poor decision."

The officer noted the lack of compliance, then looked around in astonishment. "What - what the hell is this?"

All of his men were still holding their weapons, with varying looks of annoyance or panic as they tried to let go of them. Even though some were flailing them quite hard, their hands wouldn't budge.

"You would have been better off had you surrendered."

The nearest men looked away from their weapons, and started forward -

An orange glow enveloped all of their guns, and a crackling yellow energy arced from them into each soldier. To a man, they collapsed to the deck, bodies spasming as the energy continued to play over them. The officer just stared, jaw slack.

The Master flipped another switch on the device. The weapons stopped glowing, the energy stopped flowing, and the men went very, very still. The officer's jaw shut with a click.

"By the way, Mr. Reynolds, you may wish to tell the woman above us to place her weapon on the floor. I doubt you'd like her to share in their fate."

There was a deliberate clunk from the walkway above; Zoe had heard him.

Book took a step forward, staring at the bodies. He knelt down and grasped one of their wrists, checked for a pulse, then laid it back down. He looked up at the Master. "What have you done?"

"I dealt with a problem," said the Master.

"Problem," said Mal. "Like the problem of a whole pile of corpses on my ship?" He clutched his forehead, trying to calm down; still guys with guns on him behind. His other hand opened and closed over his empty holster.

The officer turned toward the Master. "You - you- ," he said, backing toward the TARDIS. "The mission will be completed!" His hand darted down, and he hauled the Doctor to his feet. He pressed the knife to his throat. "Out of my way. Now!"

The Master frowned. "That doesn't improve your position. No one threatens the Doctor but - "

The Doctor's eyes opened fully. "What..." He seemed to disregard the blade at his throat, instead focusing on the Master. "You! I might have known you were behind this mess. Where's Jo?"

The Master tensed. "You didn't know - Miss Grant is missing?" A smile quirked the edge of his mouth, and he settled back to a relaxed pose. "Really, now. Is it my fault if you let your pets run off?"

"I don't care - "

A thin wail reverberated through the hold, startling them. A blurred figure in blue fell from a vent, landing with a thump atop a covered crate, then rolled onto the ground.

River sat up, clutching her head. "Hurts, 't hurts so bad... Burning burning hate rule kill drum drum **DRUMS**!"

Book stepped forward, reaching toward her. The Doctor tried to, but was held back, the knife biting into his neck.

"Don't move. Nobody move!" the officer said, his voice now edged with hysteria.

Mal looked at River, then the Master. The latter had turned his full attention on her, a frown on his face. "Who is this?"

"I..."

River stood up, her face gone from agony to blank and unemotional. She turned to return the Master's gaze. "I know you," she said, her voice now a flat monotone.

She started walking toward him.

"River, stop..." Book tried to grab her shoulders, but she seemed to flow through his grip and keep moving.

They all stared as River padded up to the Master. She stopped, then it seemed to register there was someone in front of her. She looked up.

"What is your name, child?" said the Master.

"Did you bring bagels?"

The Master's brow furrowed. "That is an odd re-"

"BAGELS!" River's pallid, placid features suddenly melted into a raw, red contorted rage. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THE_ BAGELS!_" She jumped up and down. "NO ICE CREAM LOGS!" She clenched her fists and stomped.

"Wh-"

The Master started to step back-

River seized his arm and bit down, hard.

"Ah!" The Master shook his arm, but River stayed firmly attached. "Don't stand there, you fools!" he shouted to his men. "Get her off- let go!"

Two of the men stepped forward, grabbing River's shoulders. Her flailing fist caught one square in the nose, but they managed to pull her off. Just as they did so, her body went rigid for a moment, then limp.

Her head fell forward, eyes open but staring into nothingness.

"Enough of this!" shouted the officer, dragging the Doctor backward. He turned his eyes to the Doctor. "I order you to get me out of here in your machine!" He stopped with his back against the TARDIS, about to turn, when the door opened behind him.

The muzzle of a pistol pressed into his side.

"Drop the knife and let him go," said Sergeant Benton.

The officer squirmed a bit, but did as instructed. Benton then stepped back and motioned him toward the center of the bay. He glared at him, then walked slowly over toward where the bulk of the bodies of his men lay.

The Doctor, still cuffed, squatted down and picked up the knife. He flicked the blade around to saw at the plastic, and in a moment his hands were freed. He strode quickly over to where River was being held.

"Stay back, Doctor! I'm warning you-" said the Master.

"Oh, do be quiet," said the Doctor. He reached out to River, grasping her temples, and closed his eyes. He shuddered, and they snapped open.

"Put some mental shielding on, man! Have you no decency?"

The Master frowned. "She's been trespassing in my mind? How could-"

"She's a broken psychic. Your sordid thoughts have rendered her catatonic!"

"Stop interrupting me!" said the Master. "Perhaps she should learn a lesson then, and you... you need to tell me what you're - "

He reached toward the Doctor -

_**CRACK!**_

Mal's fist knocked him off his stride, sending him staggering sideways and back. The small device in his hand clattered onto the floor.

Mal turned and snatched a pistol from the man beside him, and turned it on him. His usual gun-hand hung by his side, hurtin' like hell.

_Gotta check in with Simon after this. Mighta broke something._

"You leave my crew alone. Make another move toward them, you'll pay."

The Master wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Watch yourself, Mr. Reynolds," he said. "You - and your crew - live by my sufferance alone."

Wash's voice cut in over the intercom. "Heard a lot going on down there, and maybe this isn't the time to bring it up, but we're landlocked."

Zoe, still at the top of the stairs, hit the intercom button. "I wasn't aware we had much left to lock, dear."

"Well, there is the small matter of a port patrol hovercraft arriving in a few seconds." A pause. "Ah, guys? This one ain't local."

"Feds," muttered one of the men.

Mal glanced over at the strangely panicked face of the officer, then over at Book, who gave a quick nod. He made a standing-start dash, grabbing River from the hands of the suddenly distracted men and charging toward the doors into the rear of the ship.

"They're too close. Get her into the TARDIS!" shouted the Doctor over the whine of the arriving patrol ship.

Book paused, but then wheeled and charged through the open door, shutting it behind him.

The men standing with the Master looked back at the landing ship. The main door was already lowering.

They looked at each other and nodded. A couple shrugged.

"Ruttin' Feds."

To a man, they put their weapons on the ground, lay down and laced their fingers behind their heads.

"What are you doing?" said the Master incredulously.

"What's it look like? We're givin' up."

"You can't just give -"

"Better'n dying."

The Master seemed to consider this, then turned with his hands upraised to face the squad of Federal soldiers charging up to the gangway.

"On the ground! Now!"

Mal and the Doctor were on the ground with the others; the Master remained standing.

A soldier came up to him, pistol drawn.

"I need to speak to your commanding - "

The soldier grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved down. He was raising the gun to point into the his face, when he caught his eye. He froze.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I need to speak to your commanding officer."

Other soldiers ran past to secure the hold. Another man, wearing lighter body armor with no helmet, walked up behind the soldier.

"Lao! Why isn't this one on the ground!" He smacked the soldier on the side of the head, and turned to the Master. "You've got two seconds to get on the ground before I-"

"One second and two fingers is all I ask. I don't want to hinder you, but I'd rather you not make a grave mistake."

The man paused, and the Master reached into his jacket with a thumb and forefinger. He extracted a black leather billfold, then flipped it open.

Mal saw the man stiffen. "Sir-"

"It's quite all right. These men here," he said, indicating Jed's former crew, "are merely public-spirited citizens-"

The man had snatched the billfold from the Master's hand. "If this is a forgery," he said, pulling a scanner from his belt, "Articles of Defense say I can execute you right here."

The Master grasped the top of the billfold as the scanner swept over it. "What do they say about threatening a superior, then?"

The man stared at the monitor a moment, then turned a hooded, stone-faced gaze up to the Master. "Well, sir, there are several interesting passages. I'm sure you know them."

"Indeed I do. I can also tell you'd doubt my credentials even now, if I stated that it was an honest misunderstanding, that you were only doing your duty."

The man didn't reply.

"Even though it, in all likelihood, was - eh?"

"Arrest this man, he's an impostor!"

The officer whose men lay in the hold behind him shouldered past the Master. He turned and glared. "He murdered my entire unit!"

Before anyone could react, he stepped over and seized the Doctor by the arm, pulling him to his feet. "I demand this man be remanded to my custody! As a deserter - "

The Doctor yanked his arm away, a glare aimed at the officer.

"This man is obviously delusional. I have never been a member of any military. I never will be!" He brushed off the sleeve of his coat. "If you mean to carry through with your kidnapping, you'll regret it, I promise you!"

The man leveled a gaze at the officer. "You know, I don't even recognize that uniform, much less what the you're talking about. How about you just - "

"Sorry, sir, but he does check out." An armored man handed him a scanner. He looked at it, then looked back to the officer.

"Colonel Nathan Dyson. Pardon me, sir." He stepped back. "What does the Allied Intelligence Unit find necessary to investigate here?"

"I gave my orders, Commander," said Dyson icily.

"You gave orders to..." he looked over at the Doctor, "turn an obvious civilian over to you, which I don't have authority to do. I have a direct line to the local Sheriff division, but they're over on - "

"Insubordination! I - "

"As far as your other order, sir," said the man, "You were both checked from the main database. If his credentials are in question, then so are yours."

Dyson grabbed the first scanner from his hand. "What the hell are you..." His voice trailed off. He stared at the monitor, then at the Master, his mouth opening and closing.

"Well, sir," said the man, in a helpful voice, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to hinder an Inspector General in his duties, do you?"

"But - bu - " He seemed at a loss for words. He turned to the Master. "My men..."

"Are stunned," said the Master. "Experimental device. Mind you, they need immediate medical attention to avoid nerve damage."

The commander stepped back, raising a radio to his lips. "I need a ten - no, twelve man med evac to sector twenty-seven J!"

Dyson turned on his heel and started walking back further into the hold. As he passed, Mal heard him muttering something.

"Thirteen pullout. Code seven seven iron blue."

There was a flash. The bodies of Dyson and his men shimmered blue and yellow, then vanished.

Everyone went still.

A soldier near the stairs gave a disbelieving, "小面包圈神."

_There's gonna be panic, an' I ain't gonna be trampled,_ thought Mal. He pushed himself to his feet and started to turn-

A rifle butt clipped the side of his head, staggering him.

"The hell-"

The second hit was better aimed. There was a starburst of pain, the hold turned sideways. Falling...

He didn't feel the floor when he hit.

* * *

He was lying on something soft.

He flexed his hands, feeling stiffness as he did so. Hands on a blanket. So, someone had got him outta there. Didn't feel like his bunk, or one o' the tables in the sick bay. He opened his eyes, wincing at the light flare, and looked at the opposite wall.

White. Very clean, sterile, very much not his ship white. The kinda white that screamed 'hospital.' Some of the implications of that word caused him to make a noise that mighta been louder, if his head didn't hurt and his throat not been so dry.

_Who the hell was gonna be payin' for this? His ship... hospital bills could take 'em right outta the sky!_

"Ah, you're awake." The Doctor carefully marked his place in the book he was reading, then set it on a side table. "The attending doctor said he couldn't actually do anything further until you woke up."

"Why-"

"Are you here? Interesting question, most people want to know where they are first." The Doctor chuckled. "Simon said that you needed better care than he was able to give, and Inara asked one of her local contacts to clear a bed." He paused to fill a glass from a pitcher on the side table and hand it to Mal, who accepted it, chugged it down, then handed it back with a mostly-stifled belch.

"Thanks for the info," said Mal, "an' I'm guessing I'm gonna be needin' a lot more. First things first; how long I been out?"

"I would say about three days," said the Doctor.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"No, the crew is on a rotation to watch over you. I volunteered a shift."

"My crew... doin' that?" Mal considered this. "Nice o' them."

"I believe the main concern was to make sure no-one came in to kill you in your sleep," said the Doctor."Rather morbid, if you ask me."

"Smart, though." Mal tried to sit up straighter. "How long ya been here?"

The Doctor pulled out a fob watch from a pocket. "Seven hours, it appears the one who was supposed to take over is late."

"I was busy," came a voice from the doorway. Jayne walked in, surly plastered across his face. "I'm here now, ain't I?" He looked over at Mal, and snorted. " 'Bout time you were up."

"You know who's payin' for all this?" said Mal.

"Do I know? Hell, I am," said Jayne.

Mal stared. "Right."

"It ain't nothin', either. I'll be expectin' repayin' in - hey!"

A short blonde woman in a shimmering blue mini-dress and platform heels stalked into the room and smacked Jayne on the arm. "Don't do that! You know it's just as much mine as yours or anyone's. You know what Mr. Kathan told us!"

Jayne closed his eyes, a seriously pained look on his face. "You really coulda stayed outta this."

Mal looked between them, the pain in his head quite prominent. "Jayne, thought I told you not ta bring strange - "

The Doctor cut in, his voice quiet but hard. "Captain Reynolds, may I introduce my assistant, Josephine Grant."

"Really. This the one ya been..." Mal broke off with a ragged cough, taking the glass from the Doctor and gulping down another few gulps of water. "This the one you've been looking for?"

"Yes, indeed," said the Doctor.

"You can call me Jo," said the girl, smiling. She looked over at the Doctor, a concerned look on her face. "Shouldn't we call a nurse or something, now that he's awake?"

The Doctor looked at him anew, a worried look creasing his face. "That might be best," he said. "I'm glad to see you're past the worst, Captain Reynolds, but I think you should rest now." He refilled his glass.

Mal motioned him closer. "You're leavin' me here with Jayne? Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "I understand your concern. However, I believe I was able to convince him that since you're the one who pays him, it would be best to keep you alive."

"Really?"

The Doctor nodded, then turned away. He turned back. "Even if he decides otherwise, Jo should be able to handle things."

Mal laughed, then coughed. "Good 'un. Really, how..."

He looked up, and the Doctor's face was grave.

"I'm not joking, Captain. If Mr. Cobb really tries anything, which I highly doubt, but if he does..."

He smiled.

"Jo's handled far worse. She can take care of herself."

He patted Mal on the arm.

"I have repairs to return to. Ms. Frye is expecting my input, and I would hate to disappoint her. Your ship needs a captain. Get on your feet soon."

"Yeah," said Mal.

As the Doctor left, the doctor came in, and Mal had a whole new game to play.

He wrestled himself further up, trying to ignore the pain this shot through his head and down his spine.

"Feel fine, doc. How soon am I gonna be checkin' outta here?


End file.
